As aventuras de Yanan
by Meri Ann
Summary: Há alguns anos atrás,quem costumava visitar o site de Jinn,provavelmente deve ter lido meus fics. Mesmo assim,leiam para matar as saudades.É a história de uma nova card captor,que é ninguém mais ninguém menos do que a filha de Sakura e Shaoran.COMPLETO!
1. Default Chapter

O COMEÇO DE UMA GRANDE AVENTURA  
Meri

Yanan Hiragisawa acordou bem cedo naquela manhã.Ainda fazia muito frio em Londres. Tinha sonhado com umas coisas bem esquisitas.Ela segurava uma espécie de báculo e várias cartas voavam ao seu redor.Não era primeira vez que sonhava com aquilo.  
Ela se levantou para se vestir.Tinha 12 anos e possuia olhos e cabelos castanhos longos.Desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha.Sua mãe preparava um delicioso café da manhã.  
-Bom dia,mamãe!  
Tomoyo Hiragisawa virou-se para a filha e sorriu.  
-Bom dia,Yanan.  
-Hoje estou com uma fome...  
-Você sempre está com fome.- disse Timu com cara amarrada.  
Timu era o irmão gêmeo de Yanan.Apesar de terem nascido juntos,ele nada se parecia com ela .Possuía cabelos escuros e olhos azúis escuros.Os dois viviam brigando feitos cão e gato.  
-Não fale assim com sua irmã,Timu.- advertiu Tomoyo.  
-Ontem ela devorou todos os biscoitos que eu comprei!  
-Eu não comi tudo.  
-Ah, você está falando das migalhas que deixou sobrar?  
-Ora,você comprou com dinheiro do papai,portanto eu também tinha direito de comer.  
-Uma ova,o dinheiro era da mesada que ganhei limpando a casa durante uma semana!  
-Eu também ajudei.  
-Claro,ajudou a me atrapalhar!Deixou as roupas mofando dentro da máquina sem estender e ainda derrubou a caixa de pó do aspirador me fazendo limpar tudo de novo.  
-Derrubei porque você me distraiu!  
-Eu?!Fui apenas avisar para terminar logo porque você não desgrudava os olhos da televisão assistindo aquela novela idiota.  
-Novela idiota porque você ainda é criança.O que você entende sobre amor?  
-Você dois querem parar?  
Os dois olharam para Eriol que entrava na cozinha.  
-Bom dia ,papai.- cumprimentaram os dois.  
-Hoje temos um prato especial,querido.- Tomoyo sorriu.  
-Que bom.Se bem que você não precisa se esforçar tanto,pois já sabia faz muito tempo que era a melhor cozinheira do mundo.  
As faces de Tomoyo coraram levemente.Yanan e Timu sorriram.Apesar de seu irmão ser um traste,Yanan adorava sua família e se considerava muito feliz.  
Depois de terem terminado a refeição,Eriol disse:  
-Hoje tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar para vocês.  
Timu e Yanan olharam para o pai.  
-Eu e sua mãe estivemos pensando em enriquecer a cultura de vocês.E para isso,pensamos em fazê-los estudarem no exterior.  
-Exterior?Onde,papai?- perguntou Timu.  
-Japão.- respondeu a mãe.  
-Japão?!- exclamaram os dois.  
-Sim,vocês estudariam numa pequena cidade chamada Tomoeda.A escola de lá é tradicional e muito simpática.O que vocês acham?  
-Por mim tudo bem.- Timu deu de ombros.  
Tomoeda...esse nome não era estranho para Yanan.Algo dizia que um pedaço de sua vida pertencia àquela cidade.  
-Yanan,você não nos falou a sua opinião.- disse o pai.  
-Eu quero ir!- disse Yanan.  
E dali por diante só se falava na viagem.A única pessoa que não parecia muito empolgada com tudo aquilo era Tomoyo.

O grande dia finalmente havia chegado.Todos se encontravam no aeroporto.Yanan e Timu vestiam um conjunto azul marinho combinando.  
-Ô,mãe,odeio ficar me emperiquitando.Isso aqui parece mais uma fantasia.- queixou-se Timu.  
-Não reclame,você está lindo.Agora,vocês dois olhem para cá.  
Os dois olharam para a câmara que Tomoyo segurava e acenaram.Eles já estavam acostumados com aquilo,pois desde pequenos eram filmados,por qualquer coisa que fizessem.  
-Yanan,venha cá.Tenho algo importante para te dar.- disse Eriol.  
-O quê,papai?  
Ele lhe entregou um embrulho de pacote.  
-O que é isso?  
-Um presente especial que guardei para você há muito tempo.Abra somente quando chegar ao Japão.  
Ela olhou para o pai,curiosa.Mas ele apenas sorriu.  
-Quando chegarem lá,o tutor de vocês estará os aguardando.O nome dele é Yukito e vocês podem chamá-lo de tio pois ele sempre foi como se fosse da família.Ele será o responsável por vocês enquanto permanecerem no Japão.  
O alto falante anunciou a partida deles.  
Começaram a trocar abraços.  
-Obedeçam aos conselhos de Yukito,e tomem muito cuidado.- advertiu Tomoyo.  
-Pode deixar,mamãe.- disse Yanan,animada.  
Eriol se aproximou discretamente do filho e disse:  
-Cuide de Yanan.  
Timu olhou para o pai o seu pai muito sábio e sabia que ele não falava qualquer coisa à toa.Ele sorriu:  
-Não se preocupe,papai.  
Eriol deu um tapinha amigável nas costas do filho.  
-Bem,está na hora de vocês entrarem.- avisou Eriol.  
-Tchau,papai,tchau,mamãe.- despediram-se os dois.  
-Tchau,e boa viagem!- disse Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo se esforçou para não chorar na frente dos filhos.Iria sentir tanta saudade deles...  
Eriol pôs o braço em seus ombros.  
-Não chore,querida.Já estava na hora de eles partirem.  
-Eu sei.Sei que estamos fazendo certo,mas mesmo assim não consigo deixar de ficar triste e preocupada...Será que eles vão conseguir?  
-Teremos que confiar.  
Tomoyo olhou de longe a filha indo embora.Olhando para ela,parecia estar vendo também uma outra pessoa.E por um momento,viu-se regredindo no tempo para um passado não muito distante...

-Vocês irão para China?- perguntou Tomoyo.  
Todos se encontravam na casa de Tomoyo em Tomoeda,e Kero não estava nem aí para a conversa ocupado em devorar os bolinhos de morango.  
-Sim,toda a nossa família iremos visitar o bisavô de Shaoran.Ele está muito doente.- disse Sakura.  
-Que coisa...  
-Mas onde está Eriol?- perguntou Shaoran.  
-Ele está em Londres cuidando de uns negócios.Não sei,mas acho que no ano que vem todos nós acabaremos nos mudando para lá.  
-Que pena!Queria que sempre estivéssemos juntas.- lamentou Sakura.  
-Eu também,mas é lógico que não vou ficar muito tempo sem visitar vocês.Agora que meu filho nasceu,terminarei a minha coleção de outono-inverno na Inglaterra.  
Sakura sorriu carinhosamente para a amiga e depois olhou para a sua filha pequena que era apenas um bebê.  
-Tomoyo,gostaria de te pedir um favor.  
-O quê,Sakura?  
-Tem certeza que quer fazer isso,querida?- perguntou Shaoran.  
-Sim,Shaoran,eu tenho.- disse ela decidida.  
-Está bem.- concordou Shaoran,meio contrafeito.  
-Algum problema?- perguntou Tomoyo.  
-Gostaria que você tomasse conta da nossa filha Yanan enquanto estivermos fora.  
-Mas por quê?  
-Porque a Sakura tá com um mau pressentimento.- disse Kero de boca cheia.  
-Mau pressentimento?- Tomoyo ficou assustada -Como assim?  
-Não sei explicar.Tenho tido vários sonhos estranhos.Acho que Yanan ficará mais segura aqui.  
-Mas...então não é melhor adiarem a viagem de vocês?Se está com maus pressentimento é melhor não sair de casa.  
-Não podemos mais adiar a nossa visita ao meu bisavô.- disse Shaoran -E já está tudo combinado com a nossa família e a família da Sakura.  
-Entendo.Bem,não há problema nenhum em deixá-la comigo,pois para mim é um prazer.E ela e Timu se dão muito bem.  
Nesse momento,Yanan puxou o cabelo do Timu,e nisso ele deu um tapa na testa dela.Os dois tinham nascido no mesmo mês,e desde então,viviam (brigando) juntos.  
As duas mães ficaram com gotinhas escorrendo.  
-E tem mais uma coisa,Tomoyo.- Sakura retirou um livro -Quero que também fique com isso.  
-Hã?  
Era o livro das Cartas Sakura com a chave lacrada.  
-Sakura?- desta vez até Kero estranhou.  
-Apenas fique com isso.Não me faça perguntas porque eu também ainda não sei responder.- pediu Sakura.  
Lentamente,Tomoyo assentiu.  
-Obrigada,Tomoyo.Agora deixa eu me despedir da minha filhinha.- e Sakura pegou a filha no colo -Tchau,minha filha.  
-Tchau,banguelinha.- disse Shaoran com carinho(e olha que é raro vermos o Shaoran sorrindo) -Vê se poupa Timu de seus terríveis golpes.  
Yanan deu aquele sorrisinho redondo de bebê para o pai.  
-É,pelo jeito ,o caráter de dar golpes à toa ela puxou do pai.- disse Kero.  
-Só não revido porque você também está encarregado de cuidar da minha filhota,bichinho.  
-O quê?!Repete,moleque!  
-Para que repetir se posso inventar outro?O que me diz de bola de Sebo?  
-Grrr...!  
-Ei,vocês dois querem parar?- reclamou Sakura -Depois de todos esses anos vocês ainda não fizeram as pazes.  
-É, um dia teremos que travar uma batalha para terminar com isso.- disse Kero.  
-Eu topo.- disse Shaoran com um sorriso  
-Então até a sua volta,moleque!  
-Até lá,bonequinho!  
Sakura abraçou a filha calorosamente pela ultima vez.  
-Nós te amamos muito.  
E entregando Yanan nos braços de Tomoyo os dois partiram.  
-Boa viagem!  
No dia seguinte,Tomoyo chegou em casa e flagrou Yanan brincando com livro das Cartas Sakura.Estava pronta para tirar o livro importante das mãos de um bebê quando notou numa coisa supreendente.Yanan conseguira abrir o livro!Ela,sendo ainda apenas um bebê,já possuía um grande poder.  
"Espere até Kero saber disso."  
Mas de repente,uma estranha luz emanou do livro.E boquiaberta,Tomoyo viu todas as Cartas Sakura se espalharem para fora da casa.  
-Oh,não!  
Tomoyo correu atrás das Cartas,mas o telefone começou a tocar.As Cartas já estavam fora de seu alcance.Afobadamente,ela foi atender o telefone.  
-Alô?  
-Tomoyo?  
Era Eriol!  
-Eriol!Graças a Deus!Aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha aqui.Yanan conseguiu abrir o lacre do livro,mas do nada as Cartas Sakura começaram a voar para fora...  
-Eu sei.  
-Hã?  
-Querida,quero que se sente,e me escute com muita atenção.- ele fez uma pausa -Sakura está morta.  
Tomoyo ficou um longo tempo em silêncio em estado de choque.Não,na realidade não tinha entendido direito o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.  
-Foi um acidente aéreo.Sakura,Shaoran,toda a família Kinomoto e a família Li estavam no avião.Não houve sobreviventes.  
Tomoyo não conseguiu escutar mais nada.Ainda podia ver Sakura de uniforme,no seu primeiro encontro quando lhe emprestara uma borracha.  
-Tomoyo?Querida...  
-Depois...depois a gente conversa direito,Eriol.Eu...desculpe,querido,mas eu...  
-Entendo,tudo bem, eu ligo mais tarde.  
Tomoyo desligou e ficou um longo tempo tentando absorver o que tinha acabado de ouvir.  
Nisso,viu Kero se aproximar.Tomoyo não se esforçou para esconder a sua angústia.  
-Kero...  
-Eu sei...Eu senti.Vi as Cartas Sakura se espalharem pela ausência da magia dela.  
Lágrimas quentes também se escorriam pelo rosto de Kero.Todos sabiam que Sakura fora muito mais que uma simples mestra para ele.E nunca mais voltaria a discutir com o moleque,as comidas de Fujitaka,o olhar incômodo de Touya...Por Deus como suportaria tanta saudade?  
-Por quê não dei atenção ao pressentimento de Sakura?Por quê? - lamentou Kero.  
Tomoyo se abraçou ao Kero.Ambos tentavam preencher um vazio que ninguém seria capaz de preencher.  
-Yanan...pobre Yanan...- Tomoyo abraçou a menina.  
O bebê apenas a olhou com aquele olhar curioso.

Desta forma,tinham adotado a filha de Sakura e foram morar em Londres.Tomoyo e Eriol amavam Yanan como se fosse sua filha verdadeira e a menina era um amor.Mas estava na hora de uma nova Card Captor entrar em ação para recuperar as Cartas perdidas.  
Por isso Tomoyo,cerrou os punhos,decidindo confiar na garotinha adóravel que era filha da amiga que tanto amara.

Era uma manhã fria na cidade de Tomoeda.Timu e Yanan chegaram muito bem dispostos.No aeroporto,começaram a procurar pelo tutor deles.  
-Onde será que está o tio Yukito?- perguntou Yanan.  
-Bem...  
Timu parou e começou a olhar em volta.Podia sentir um certo tipo de magia presente na região.Desde pequeno ele conseguira ver e sentir umas coisas que ninguém conseguia.O único que nunca duvidara de suas percepções era o seu pai.  
-O que foi?Que cara é essa?- perguntou Yanan.  
-Estou sentindo algo.  
-De novo essas coisas estranhas que você vê!Você vive inventando coisas!  
Timu olhou Yanan com impaciência e uma certa frustração.Um dia papai lhe confidenciara que ela também possuía um grande poder.Mas aos olhos dele,ela parecia uma eterna ignorante no assunto.  
-Dirija-se com mais respeito à pessoa que é mais sábia que você,sua leiga.- indagou Timu.  
-Timu,não me faça vomitar no meio do aeroporto.Dirigirei-me com respeito a você quando o mundo da magia e dos gnomos existirem.  
-Timu!Yanan!  
Os dois se viraram para a direção da voz.E viram um senhor de óculos e cabelos claros acenar para eles.  
Yukito parou de acenar quando viu que os dois se aproximavam dele.E tinha de admitir...ficou em estado de choque quando olhou para a menina.  
-...Sakura...?  
-O que o senhor disse?- perguntou a menina.  
-Não,não,nada...- ele se recuperou rapidamente -Bem vindos ao Japão.Eu sou o Yukito,a pessoa responsável por vocês enquanto permancerem aqui.  
-Oi,tio Yukito!- cumprimentaram os dois.  
Timu ficou olhando para Yukito com mais cautela.Podia jurar que sentira um certo tipo de poder emanar dele.Mas olhando para o rosto inocente do tio,achou que fosse imaginação sua.Seus pais jamais teriam mandado eles para um fantasma.  
-Que cidade bonita.- comentou Yanan dentro do carro -Não é Timu?Timu,estou falando com você!  
-Hã?Ah,é.  
-É o quê?  
-O quê?  
-Mas você está no mundo da lua desde que chegamos aqui,hein?!O que há com você?  
-Nada.  
Yukito olhou para trás através do espelho.  
"O garoto já está sentindo o poder das Cartas espalhadas pela cidade." pensou  
Yukito.  
Quando chegaram na bonita casinha de Yukito,ele serviu chá para os dois.  
-Nossa,mas o senhor mora sozinho nesta casa?- perguntou Yanan.  
-Sim.Agora que terminaram o seu chá,não querem ver o quarto de vocês?  
-Queremos!  
Yanan ficou encantada quando chegou ao seu quarto.Tudo estava enfeitado com fitas brancas e cor de rosas.E na penteadeira havia um grande ramo de flores.  
-Flores de cerejeira!A flor preferida de mamãe.- sorriu Yanan.  
-Que bom que gostou.Agora que tal arrumar as suas coisas?  
-Sim.  
Ela começou a abrir as malas.  
-Talvez também queira abrir isto.- e Yukito lhe entregou o pacote que seu pai havia lhe dado em Londres.  
-Ah,claro.- ela pegou o pacote rapidamente.  
-Aconteça o que acontecer,apenas acredite no que você vai ver e ouvir.Entendeu?  
-Eu...entendi.- respondeu com aqueles milhões de interrogações pela cabeça.  
E com isso,Yukito saiu.  
Yanan pulou na cama macia.Sentia-se bem animada para enfrentar tudo!  
Sentou-se na cama,e abriu o pacote misterioso.Ficou um pouco decepcionada quando viu que era apenas um livrinho esquisito,e ainda mais não contendo nada dentro.  
-Por que papai me deu isso?- perguntou para si mesma em voz alta.  
Mas de repente,dentro do livro,começou a sair uma coisa amarela.Yanan ficou sem fala,olhando para uma espécie de ursinho de pelúcia com rabo olhar para ela.  
-Olá.- disse a coisa.  
Yanan desmaiou.

-Ei,acorda.  
Yanan acordou com muito esforço.Tinha tido um sonho tão estranho...  
-Você está bem?  
Ela viu que um ursinho amarelo estava bem na sua frente.  
-So-so-socor...- ela não conseguia nem ao menos falar.  
-Ei,não vai desmaiar de novo.Não vou te fazer mal.  
-Que-quem é você?  
-Meu nome é Kerberus,o guardião das Cartas Mágicas.  
Yanan ficou apenas o olhando sem nada entender.  
-É o seguinte,Yanan,terá de escutar com muita atenção o que tenho para te dizer agora em diante.  
-Como você sabe o meu nome?  
-Sei de muito mais coisas do que você possa çando,declaro que você se auto elegeu como uma nova Card Captor.  
-Card o quê?

E Kero explicou toda história das Captura das Cartas.  
-Olha,Kerberus eu escutei tudo o que você disse,mas infelizmente não tenho como te ajudar.Não tenho poderes mágicos.  
-Sim,você ainda não adquiriu o poder consciente.Mas bastar se esforçar e ficará muito poderosa.  
-Se esforçar como?  
-Tentando trancar as Cartas Sakura.  
-É muita responsabilidade.Não posso fazer isso.  
Kero ficou um longo tempo olhando para ela.  
-O que foi?Há algo no meu rosto?  
-Você é teimosa que nem a minha antiga dona.  
-Quem era ela?  
-O nome dela era Sakura Kinomoto.E era um pouco mais novinha que você quando trancou a sua primeira Carta.  
-Sakura Kinomoto?Era a melhor amiga de minha mãe!  
-Tomoyo contou sobre ela?  
-Nossa,você também conhece minha mãe?  
-Claro,não há coisa que eu não saiba garota!Mas me diga,o que Tomoyo contou sobre Sakura?  
-Ela vivia me dizendo que Sakura era sua melhor amiga e que era a pessoa mais doce e bonita do mundo.Vive me mostrando fotos dela,teimando que sou parecida com ela.  
"Sim,muito parecida" pensou Kero com um aperto de saudade.  
-Disse que Sakura e seu marido Shaoran Li estavam viajando para visitar um parente e sofreram um grave acidente.Mamãe não gosta muito de falar nisso porque fica muito triste... Ei,Kerberus,você está bem?  
-Sim,claro.- Kero tentou disfarçar a sua tristeza -Tome.  
-O que é isso?  
-É a chave que trancará as Cartas.  
-Mas Kerberus...!  
-Não temos tempo para essas coisas.Terá de começar a agir!

Na manhã seguinte,Yanan chegou na cozinha sem forças.  
-Bom dia,Yanan.Dormiu bem?- saudou Yukito.  
-Sim,tio.  
-É,pelo visto o quarto de princesa foi tanto para ela que não conseguiu dormir a noite inteira.- caçoou Timu.  
-Não é isso!  
-Bem,agora comam suas refeições que hoje começa a aula de vocês.

Realmente a escola Tomoeda era uma gracinha.Os alunos da sexta série eram muito simpáticos e o professor era muito legal.A única coisa que estragara era que caíra na mesma classe que seu irmão.  
Yanan e uma amiga chamada Sayaka assistiam a uma partida de futebol dos meninos.Todas as meninas admiravam um menino chamado Elho.Ele era muito bonito e jogava muito bem.  
-Nossa,ele realmente joga bem.- comentou Yanan.  
-É incrível como não tem uma coisa que ele não seja o melhor.- disse Sayaka  
-Mas é um convencido!  
As duas olharam para a menina que tinha se intrometido na conversa delas.Era uma menina de longos cabelos encaracolados.Seus olhos eram bem claros e era muito bonita.  
Quando ela se afastou,Sayaka cochichou:  
-Aquela é Layla.É da nossa sala e odeia os homens.  
-Por quê?  
-Não sei.Ela até montou um clubinho chamado Amazonas.Todas elas são ótimas lutadoras de artes marciais.  
-Nossa...  
-Yanan,olha!  
Yanan percebeu que todos olhavam para o jogo,mas a atenção não era mais para Elho,mas para uma outra figura.E não era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que seu irmão.  
-Nossa,esse garoto novo joga muito bem.- comentou Sayaka -Você viu que rapidez?  
-Vi.  
Não era novidade Timu conquistar a admiração de todos.Desde pequeno,Timu sempre fora o centro das atenções.Ele era o mais bonitinho,o mais estudioso,enfim o mais perfeitinho.Yanan era sempre comparada e todos afirmavam que os dois não eram nada parecidos,claro no sentido pejorativo para ela.Por isso Yanan e Timu tinham feito um acordo milenar:não contar que eram irmãos para os coleguinhas da escola(se bem que não precisava tanto porque mesmo dizendo ninguém acreditava)  
Mas a verdade é que quando eram menores os dois até que se davam bem.Timu era fraco e muito doente.Vivia apanhando dos meninos,e Yanan que era muito boa em kung fu para a sua idade,nocauteava qualquer um que mexesse com ele.Até que um dia ele ficou mais forte e começou a fazer esportes,principalmente artes marciais.  
"Só para ficar mais forte do que eu!" pensou Yanan,rancorosa.  
-Yanan,você gosta de circo?- perguntou Sayaka.  
-Sim,eu adoro!  
-Meu tio é um excelente mágico.Não quer ir comigo nesse fim de semana para assistir?  
-Eu adoraria.  
A aula finalmente havia terminado e Yanan procurava por Timu discretamente.Quando descia as escadas tropeçou e caiu de joelhos.Tinha esfolado o joelho e estava sangrando  
-Ai,ai,ai...- gemeu.  
-Tome.  
Yanan olhou para o lenço estendido para ela.Era Elho.  
-Será melhor se limpar com isso.- disse ele.  
-Obrigada.  
E ele foi embora.Yanan ainda segurava o lenço,com o rosto todo vermelho.  
"Nossa,que menino gentil."  
Timu aguardava Yanan no portão da escola com os amiguinhos.  
-Nossa,Timu,aquele seu gol foi demais.Você jogava no time lá em Londres?  
-É,de vez em quando.- disse ele distraído olhando para trás para ver se Yanan chegava.  
-Hoje você teve sorte.- disse alguém.  
Todos viram Elho se aproximar.  
-Não estava em boas condições hoje,caso contrário teria vencido o seu time com muita facilidade.- disse Elho encarando Timu.  
-Ainda vão ter muitos jogos.Daí saberemos como você joga em boas condições.- respondeu Timu.  
-Ouvi dizer do professor que você era o primeiro da sala lá em Londres.Tenho tanta pena de o que você estudava lá você não vai conseguir chegar nem na metade aqui no Japão.  
E ele se afastou.  
-Esse é o Elho.O garotinho de ouro da nossa escola.- cochichou o amigo -Ele é bom em tudo,mas também é muito convencido.Mas é verdade que você era o primeiro da classe?  
-Olha,a gente conversa mais amanhã.Eu tenho que ir,tchau.  
Timu correu para dentro da escola e só relaxou quando viu Yanan vindo com passos lentos.  
-Onde você estava?- perguntou Timu meio bravinho,mas o seu rosto mudou quando viu as suas pernas -O que aconteceu com os seus joelhos?  
-Eu escorreguei.  
-Deixa eu ver.  
-Eu já passei na enfermaria.  
Os dois sairam da escola e começaram a se dirigir para casa.  
-Tá doendo muito?- perguntou Timu.  
-Um pouco.  
Ele parou de andar e agachou-se na frente dela de costas.  
-Vamos,eu te carrego.  
-Não precisa.  
-Você está andando muito devagar e vamos deixar tio Yukito preocupado.Vai logo.  
"Ô delicadeza!" bufou Yanan.  
Yanan subiu nas costas dele.Era um longo caminho para casa e a mochila deles também não era nada leve.Yanan sentiu-se um pouco culpada e disse gentilmente(isso era muito raro entre eles):  
-Devo estar um pouco pesada.Sabe, engordei um pouco esses dias.  
-Ora,eu sempre soube que você era gorda.  
A vontade de apertar o pescocinho dele era incalculável.

Na manhã seguinte,Yanan acordou bem cedo.Penteava os cabelos cantarolando baixinho.  
-Você está bem animada hoje.- comentou Kero.  
-Ah,sim estou.  
"Principalmente porque vou ver aquele garoto fofo do Elho.Será que ele vai se lembrar de mim?" pensando nisso ela dobrava o lenço que ele tinha lhe emprestado.  
-Você está ficando vermelha.Está se sentindo bem?  
-Ah,claro...Escute Kerberus...estive pensando.Sabe,esse nome não combina muito com você.  
Kero olhou para ela.Sakura também tinha dito isso...  
-Já sei!Vou inventar um lindo apelido para você.  
-Qual?  
-Que tal Kerupi?  
Kero caiu para trás.  
-O quê??Não se atreva a me chamar por esse nome boyola!  
-Mas eu achei tão meigo...Tá bom,não precisa ficar brabo.Não inventarei mais apelidos.  
-Pode me chamar de Kero.  
-Kero?Ah,é bonitinho.Gostei.- ela pegou a mochila -Até mais tarde,Kero!  
" E eu pensando que não gostava desse nome..." pensou Kero.

A primeira aula daquele dia era o favorito de Yanan:educação física.  
-Ouvi muitos elogios a seu respeito,Yanan.- disse o professor -Mas acho que é melhor não se forçar hoje porque está com os joelhos machucados.  
-Não tem problema,professor.Sou muito saudável e posso garantir que posso fazer qualquer acrobacia.  
-É mesmo?Mas não se force,ok?  
-Tá certo.  
E Yanan realmente detonou na aula.Ela era muito boa e todos até bateram palma.  
-Yanan é boa mesmo.- comentou uma menina.  
-É.Dizem que ela também praticava kung fu lá na Inglaterra.  
Layla escutou os comentários com muita atenção e depois olhou para Yanan que conversava com as meninas animadamente.

Timu conversava com um amigo chamado Osora.Ele estava pé da vida porque havia brigado com seu irmão mais velho naquela manhã.  
-Ele fica me falando que não sei nada sobre a vida dos adultos.E fica me tirando!Daí quando eu fiquei bravo ele me deu uma charada para adivinhar.Disse que se eu adivinhasse ele me respeitaria mais.  
-E qual é a charada?- perguntou Timu.  
-Quem é aquele que casa milhões de vezes mas sempre está solteiro?  
-Viúvo?  
-Eu já falei,mas está errado.Tentei divorciado,casanova,de tudo mas tudo está errado.  
-Eu acho que ele inventou para apenas tirar com a sua cara.  
-É eu também tô achando isso.Imagine,como a pessoa casa e fica solteiro?  
-Vai ver que tem algo a ver com relações modernas.  
-Bem...olha,é o Batavo!  
Timu viu um menino gordo de óculos se aproximar deles.Ele quase não falava com ninguém e só vivia comendo.Era um garoto super "na dele".  
-Ei,Batavo,chega aqui!- chamou Osora.  
-Para que está chamando ele?- perguntou Timu.  
-Apesar de não parecer,o Batavo é o melhor crânio da nossa classe.Ele soluciona qualquer problema de matemática e é craque em xadrez.  
-É mesmo?  
-Que é?- perguntou Batavo com aquele cara de sonso.  
-Ô,preciso desvendar uma charada e gostaria de saber se você saberia a resposta.  
-E qual é?  
- Quem é aquele que casa milhões de vezes mas sempre está solteiro?  
O gordo ficou apenas olhando para ele.  
-E então?- perguntou Osora.  
-Acho que sim.  
-Acha que sim o teu nariz!Ô gordo besta,me ajuda a ter uma resposta porque para mim é sério!  
-A resposta eu tenho,mas não vai ser de graça.  
-Tava demorando.Toma aqui o meu lanche e desembucha!  
Ele deu uma mordida no sanduíche e disse de boca cheia:  
-Simples,é o padre.  
-Padre?  
-O padre é quem casa todo mundo e vive solteiro.  
E dito isso foi embora devorando o lanche de Osora.  
-Claro...por que não pensei nisso antes?Bem, vou passar fome mas meu irmão vai ver quem é o mais esperto.Vou indo primeiro,tchau Timu!  
-Tchau.  
Timu foi se dirigindo para a classe e viu Yanan numa esquina.Ela estava estranha e parecia olhar escondido para alguém.  
-O que você está fazendo?  
Yanan parecia ter levado um grande susto e virou-se para ele sem jeito.  
-Eu?Nada...  
Timu viu que do outro lado estava Elho lendo um livro.  
-Ah,não,você não está olhando para aquele babaca!  
-Elho não é babaca!Ele é muito educado e gentil,coisas que você nunca sabe ser.E hoje vai embora primeiro.  
-Por quê?  
-Porque...porque tenho umas coisas pra fazer.Tenho que ir,te vejo em casa!

O coração de Yanan palpitava rapidamente.Quando a aula terminasse se encontraria com Elho.Fora Sayaka quem se encarregara de falar com ele e ele tinha concordado.  
Saiu para o pátio e viu que ele estava lá.  
-Oi,Elho!  
-Já sabe o meu nome?Se bem que não há ninguém que não saiba quem sou eu nessa escola.Você queria me ver?  
Ela assentiu.Preparara um monte de coisas para falar mas nada saía!Que saco!  
-Er...gostaria de te devolver isso.  
Ela entregou o lenço.  
-Ah,sim.Se era para apenas devolver isso bastava me dar na classe.  
-É que eu queria te agradecer por ter sido gentil comigo.  
Ele olhou para ela com um ar de pouco caso e disse:  
-Olha,gosto de deixar as coisas bem claras.Me parece que você está fascinada por mim e isso não é nenhuma novidade.Mas lamento ter que dizer que as suas chances comigo são nulas.- ele guardou o lenço no bolso -Você não é o meu tipo.  
Yanan viu Elho se afastar com passos lentos.Ouvira muito bem o que ele dissera.Ela sentou-se no chão porque realmente não tinha forças para se sustentar de pé.  
"Ora,eu não gostava tanto dele mesmo." pensou Yanan tentando conter as lágrimas.  
Mas cascatas de lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.  
Do outro lado,Timu observava Yanan com um rosto bem sério.

Yanan ainda chorava desconsoladamente.  
-Por que uma garota tão linda está chorando?  
-Hã?  
Quando Yanan ergueu a cabeça,viu um garoto muito charmoso vestido de um modo esquisito.Estava vestido de preto com uma capa,e o mais supreendente:usava uma máscara!  
-Quem é você?  
-As pessoas me chamam de Cavaleiro Negro.Tome.  
Ele lhe estendeu uma rosa vermelha.Yanan sorriu levemente,agradecida.  
-Sabe,você não devia chorar mais.Sorrindo você é muito mais bonita.  
E dito isso ele saltou para cima de uma árvore e sumiu de vista.  
Yanan esfregou os olhos para ver se não tinha sido um sonho.Mas a rosa continuava na sua mão.Quem seria ele?  
"Mas ele disse que sou bonita" pensou contente.

Timu viu entrar Yanan entrar em casa bem disposta.Ficou aliviado ao ver que continuava a mesma brincalhona e que não estava desanimada por causa daquele panaca do Elho.  
Entrou no seu quarto e olhou para a fantasia do mascarado que mamãe tinha feito para ele.Mamãe vivia inventando fantasias,e ele era obrigado a vestí-los de vez em quando.Mas aquela fantasia de zorro servira para alguma coisa.  
Timu ficou pensando na sua irmã.Na verdade,sabia há muito tempo que ela não era sua irmã verdadeira.Ouvira sem querer seus pais conversando sobre os verdadeiros pais de Yanan.No começo,não conseguira acreditar rejeitando a idéia dela não ser sua irmã,mas percebeu que ela sendo sua irmã ou não,ela era muito importante para ele.  
Desde pequeno Timu vivia apanhando e Yanan sempre o defendia.Por isso,fez questão de se fortalecer e ficar mais forte do que qualquer um para defendê-la.Protegeria ela até que o verdadeiro príncipe dela aparecesse e a tornasse feliz.Até lá,pegara um pouco emprestado a figura de um herói.  
Ele dobrou a fantasia com cuidado.  
"Cavaleiro Negro...da onde fui tirar essa idéia?" e guardou a fantasia bem no fundo do ármario "Coisa mais idiota.Nunca mais voltarei a usar isso."

-Parece-me muito animada hoje,Yanan.- comentou Yukito.  
-Ah,e estou.É que vou ao circo com minha amiga.  
-Que legal!  
-Você também quer ir,Timu?  
-Não,tenho umas lições que tenho que terminar.  
-Que pena.Bem,já está na hora.Tchau,tio Yukito,tchau Timu!  
-Yanan,você esqueceu o seu lanche.  
-Ai,é.- ela pegou o lanche toda desajeitada -Obrigada ,tio.  
-Essa Yanan é muito distraída.  
-Só espero que não vá aprontar no circo.Do jeito que ela é...- comentou Timu.  
-Estou preocupado com ela.- Yukito olhou Timu de uma maneira bem estranha -Sabe, muitas vezes um circo pode ser muito perigoso.  
Timu ficou olhando o tio,pensativo.

-Oi,Yanan que bom que você veio!- cumprimentou a Sayaka.  
-Oi.Cheguei atrasada?  
-Não,vamos entrando.  
Yanan sentiu algo se mexer dentro de sua mochila.Ela parou e abriu.  
-Kero!!!  
Todos olharam para ela.Ela ficou com gotinha escorrendo.  
-É...Sayaka,eu já volto,preciso ir ao banheiro...  
-Você está bem?  
-Sim,sim,eu já volto.  
No banheiro...  
-Kero!O que você está fazendo aqui?  
-Ora,e eu não tenho direito de assistir a um circo?  
-Mas então por que não me disse que queria vir?  
-Eu disse mas você não me escutava fazendo os preparativos.  
-Ai,ai,ai,tá ok.Kero,tem que prometer que vai ficar quietinho aí dentro,tá bom?  
-Pode ficar sossegada.  
Yanan voltou para o lado da amiga.O espetáculo começou e Yanan se divertiu muito.  
O ultimo espetáculo era do Mágico Tashibana,o tio de Sayaka.  
-Nossa,o seu tio sabe fazer mágicas de verdade?- perguntou Yanan.  
-Que nada!São apenas truques,meu tio até me ensinou um.Mas não é qualquer um que consegue fazer.  
-Que legal!  
Tashibana pegou uma espada.  
-Agora senhoras e senhores,olhem bem para esta espada...  
De repente ele parou de falar.Uma luz estranha começou a emanar da espada que ele segurava.Todos esperavam,curiosos,até que ele começou a atacar as pessoas com a espada feito um maluco.Todos começaram a sair correndo e gritando.  
-Tio!O que o senhor está fazendo?- Sayaka correu para ele.  
Mas ele parecia não reconhecê-la e a atacou.Yanan empurrou-a para o chão.  
-Vamos sair daqui,Sayaka!  
-Mas e meu tio?O que está acontecendo com ele?  
-Eu não...Cuidado!  
Yanan saiu correndo de um lado e Sayaka do outro.Agora,o mágico perseguia Yanan.Ela não conseguiu acreditar quando ele conseguiu rachar uma porta de metal.  
-É uma Carta!- Kero saiu da mochila.  
-O quê?  
-É a Carta da Espada!Tem que trancá-la!  
-Como é que eu tranco?  
-Pegue a chave e faça como eu te ensinei.  
Ela pegou a chave às pressas.  
-CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS ESTRELAS,MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA-OS A VALENTE YANAN  
QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO.LIBERTE-SE!  
E a chave se transformou num báculo.  
Nessa hora,Tashibana vinha correndo em sua direção.  
-Yanan,agora!- gritou Kero.  
-Vo-vo-volte...volte...  
-O que está esperando?Rápido!  
-Volte...volte a fórmula que...Não! Er...Eu esqueci a frase!  
-Yanan!Cuidado!  
Tashibana desferiu um golpe mortal em cima dela.Ela fechou os olhos com força pensando que era o seu fim.  
Mas a mão do mágico ficou suspensa no ar.Quando Yanan ergueu a cabeça,viu que o Cavaleiro Negro tinha prendido a mão dele com um chicote.  
-Cavaleiro Negro!- vibrou Yanan.  
-Quem é esse?- perguntou Kero.  
Ele pulou por cima do mágico e deu um golpe que fez com que ele deixasse cair a espada.  
-Tranque a Carta!- gritou Kero.  
-VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE!CARTA SAKURA  
E a espada tomou a forma de uma Carta.  
-Então essa é a famosa Carta Sakura.- disse Cavaleiro Negro -Fico surpreso que tenha sido eleita a nova Card Captor.  
-Não diria que fui eleita,mas forçada.- disse encarando Kero.  
-Como você sabe sobre as Cartas,garoto?- perguntou Kero.  
-Você deve ser o Kerberus,o guardião das Cartas Mágicas.  
-Hã,também sabe quem sou eu?  
-Agora você tem uma grande responsabilidade.- disse Cavaleiro Negro para Yanan -Terá que capturar todas as Cartas Sakura e para isso tem se esforçar bastante.  
-Prometo que darei tudo de mim.  
Cavaleiro Negro sorriu e pulou para a árvore mais próxima e depois para a outra e outra até desaparecer.  
-Que habilidade!Quem é esse garoto?- perguntou Kero.  
-Eu não sei.Só sei que sempre aparece nas minhas horas mais difíceis e me ajuda muito.É muito gentil.  
-Senti um grande poder emanando dele.Não é uma pessoa qualquer.  
-Yanan!  
Yanan e Kero viram Sayaka vir correndo na sua direção.Kero tomou a sua forma de boneco.  
-Yanan,você está bem?  
-Sim,estou.E o seu tio?  
-Ele está bem.Ele não se lembra nada do que aconteceu.  
Yanan olhou para Kero e este deu uma piscada.

Timu entrou no quarto de Yanan para pegar o seu dicionário.E viu que em cima da mesa havia uma pequena jarra com uma rosa vermelha.Ele se aproximou para tocar na rosa.  
-Ei,Timu!Fique longe da minha rosa!Xô!- gritou Yanan vindo correndo em sua direção.  
-Que escândalo.É só uma flor.  
-Só uma flor para você que é insensível.Essa rosa é muito importante para mim!  
-Hein?  
Yanan olhou a rosa com carinho.  
-Ela foi dada por uma pessoa muito especial.  
-Tá bom,tá bom,só vim buscar o meu dicionário.Já tô saindo.  
Ao fechar a porta,o rosto de Timu continha um leve sorriso.


	2. A coragem de Yanan

_Olá pessoal aqui é Meri Ann de novo.  
Gostaria de agradecer pelo apoio que me retornaram em relação a minha historinha "O começo de uma grande aventura".Desta vez a opinião contou muito porque estava muito insegura.  
Para quem não leu o fic anterior aconselho que leiam porque vão boiar nesse.  
Essa é a continuação e vou apresentar os novos personagens para que vocês não se percam,caso tenham esquecido:_

_Yanan : nossa personagem principal e é filha de Sakura e Shaoran,mas não sabe dessa verdade.  
Características:é bem humorada e meiga.Mas também é medrosa e um pouco desastrada.  
Não é muito boa nos estudos mas é uma boa esportista._

_Timu: filho de Eriol e Tomoyo .Também possui uma segunda identidade que é o Cavaleiro Negro.  
Características: é um menino muito inteligente e possui muitas habilidades.Não é de falar muito e possui uma personalidade forte.Vive brigando com Yanan,mas no fundo se preocupa muito com ela._

_Layla: estuda na mesma classe que Yanan e Timu.  
Características: ela não gosta de homens e é lider do membro das Amazonas.É muito bonita (mas melhor tomar cuidado,dizem que ela racha parede com apenas uma mão)_

_Elho: é daqueles garotos "se acha" que sempre existem nas escolas.  
Características:Foi sempre o primeiro da sala e vive empinando o nariz que até se entorta._

_Batavo : um garoto gordo e haja o que houver,sempre está com a mesma cara (de sonso).  
Características: diria que é um dos personagens mais misteriosos do fanfic.É super introvertido mas é um gênio.Só fica muito irritado quando está com fome._

_Sayaka: amiga de Yanan.  
Características: ela é tããão boazinha!_

_Osora: amigo de Timu.  
Características: é divertido e louco por histórias em quadrinhos.E é apaixonado por Layla._

_Bem agora que todos foram apresentados,vamos à nossa historinha:_

A CORAGEM DE YANAN

-Ela conseguiu trancar a primeira Carta.- disse Eriol  
-Que bom!- Tomoyo ficou muito feliz.  
-Ainda não podemos ficar despreocupados.Yanan ainda não conseguiu atingir à magia.Ainda não consegue sentir a presença das Cartas  
-Mas então como...?  
-Kerberus a ajudou.  
-Mas mesmo assim,Kerberus não possui poder suficiente para ajudá-la ainda.  
Eriol hesitou um pouco.  
-Mas era o suficiente.- explicou ele.  
-Ah eu queria tanto filmar os dois entrando em ação.Invejo você por poder vê-los através de seus poderes mágicos,querido.  
-Isso é apenas o começo.Desafios mais difíceis estão por vir.  
-É...- Tomoyo ficou com um rosto preocupado.  
Eriol abraçou a esposa.  
-Não fique preocupada.Ela vai se superar.  
Tomoyo sorriu e disse animadamente:  
-Bem,vou fazer uma nova fantasia para Yanan e Timu.  
-Tomoyo...  
-Sim?  
-Sabe aquela fantasia preta que você fez no ano passado para Timu...aquela com uma máscara?  
-Sim,eu me lembro.Ele só vestiu porque foi feita por mim,mas deu para ver que ele não tinha gostado nem um pouco,tadinho...  
-Mande mais uma fantasia dessa para ele.Ele vai precisar.  
-É?! Que bom!Ele ficou uma gracinha naquela fantasia.  
E saiu toda feliz.  
Eriol ainda ficou um longo tempo no Timu,e acreditava plenamente que ele poderia proteger Yanan.Era um menino esperto e possuía um grande poder.Mas...  
"Por que criou essa segunda identidade?" pensou Eriol "O que está querendo esconder por trás dessa máscara,meu filho?"

O despertador de Yanan começou a tocar.Um barulho irritante começou a soar pela casa toda.  
Timu já estava na cozinha ajudando Yukito a botar o café na mesa.  
-Nossa,o despertador de Yanan é bem alto.- comentou Yukito.  
-Ah,de novo não!  
-O que foi?  
-Eu já volto tio Yukito.  
Timu subiu rapidamente as escadas e entrou no quarto de a rapidez de um raio pegou o relógio que estava na mesinha ao lado da cama.  
-Consegui!  
Mas nesse mesmo instante levou um soco no nariz.Ele caiu pra trás.  
Com uma cara sonolenta,Yanan acordou e olhou para Timu com um olhar curioso.  
-Timu?  
Ainda segurando o relógio,ele a encarou com um olhar fatal.  
-O que foi?Por que está me olhando desse jeito?E o que aconteceu com o seu nariz?  
-Esse é o vigésimo relógio que você iria quebrar outra vez!Em Londres mamãe sempre guarda um relógio de reserva,mas aqui no Japão vai ser o único relógio que você vai ter!  
-Mas eu deixei bem longe para não...  
-Não importa onde esteja.Você sempre consegue quebrá-lo!  
-Ora,eu não quebrei desta vez!  
-É,mas quebrou o meu nariz!  
-Quebrou nada!Só está um pouco...inchado.- ela tocou o nariz  
-Ai!!!Não mexe!- ele se levantou -Vamos logo,o tio tá nos esperando lá embaixo.  
-Já tô indo.  
Yanan se trocou num piscar de olhos e começou a pentear os seus longos cabelos.  
-Nossa,Yanan,não acredito que você não conseguiu acordar com o barulho do seu despertador.- disse Kero saindo do armário onde tinha se escondido.  
-Ai,Kero,tenho culpa de ser um pouco surda?Mas,lógico,só quando estou dormindo.  
-É verdade que você vive quebrando relógios?  
-Não é bem assim.Quando estou muito cansada,de vez em quando eu faço isso.  
-Mas era o vigésimo que você iria quebrar?  
-Nunca contei.E meu irmão sempre exagera!Quando estou dormindo fico forte sem perceber e quebro as coisas que me incomodam.Ei! - Yanan olhou para Kero excitada -Kero,será que o fato de eu ficar tão forte quando estou dormindo seja alguma prova que tenho poderes mágicos?  
Kero caiu para trás.  
-Desculpe,Yanan,mas te garanto que isso não tem nada a ver com poderes mágicos.Eu diria que é apenas um péssimo hábito que você teria que corrigir.  
-Ahn...- Yanan suspirou um pouco desapontada -Bem,vou ter que os biscoitinhos que eu comprei e se comporte,viu?  
E ela saiu correndo.  
-Poderes mágicos por socar relógios.Tsc,tsc...- Kero balançou a cabeça -Essa menina...

-Obrigada pela comida.  
Yanan estava muito satisfeita com o café e pegou a sua mochila para ir para escola.  
-Hoje está um dia lindo.- disse Yukito -Seria tão bom se a gente prestasse mais atenção nas paisagens que vemos todo dia.  
-É verdade.- concordou Yanan sorrindo.  
Timu olhou para o tio.Nos ultimos dias,prestava muita atenção por tudo o que seu tio dizia.Sempre o que ele falava prevenia algo que chegaria a acontecer.  
-Vamos,Timu.- chamou Yanan.  
-Hã?Ah,sim,vamos.  
Os dois sairam e começaram a andar em direção à escola.  
De repente,Timu parou de andar.  
-O que foi?- perguntou Yanan.  
Timu começou a olhar em volta.Sentia alguma coisa,e era muito forte. Parecia vir do parque do Rei Pingüim.  
-O que foi?Está vendo alguma coisa no parque?  
-Não.Vamos embora.  
-Timu,a sua mala parece mais pesada.O que você pôs aí dentro?  
-Não te interessa.  
Mas tinha de admitir que a fantasia pesava um pouco.

-Oi,Timu!- cumprimentou Osora -Nossa,o que aconteceu com o seu nariz?  
Timu estava com um band-aid colado no nariz roxo e inchado.  
-Nada.Foi só um desses imprevistos que acontecem do nada.- disse mal humorado.  
Yanan que estava do lado,ficou com gota escorrendo e se afastou de mansinho.  
-Bom dia Yanan!  
-Bom dia passou o fim de semana?  
-Muito bem e você?  
-Eu também!  
-Ah,é a professora Rika.  
A professora se aproximou delas.  
-Bom dia meninas.  
-Bom dia.- cumprimentou as duas.  
-A nossa professora é tão bonita ,não é?- comentou Yanan.  
-É sim.Dizem que o marido dela também é um professor e leciona numa faculdade,mas alguns anos atrás ele também era professor daqui.  
-Que coincidência.Parece que os dois foram feitos um para o outro.  
-É mesmo.

Osora e os outros estavam com um grande problema.  
-Ela é tão bonita...mas não dá a mínima para a gente!  
-É verdade.- disse Osora -Mas eu escrevi esta carta me madrugando para dar para ela.Faço questão de entregar mesmo levando um fora!  
-O problema é que não é apenas um fora,mas porrada.Lembra o menino da outra sala que tentou se confessar para ela?Ele voltou para casa com dois olhos roxos.  
-Olhos...roxos...?  
Osora guardou o bilhetinho romântico bem devagar.Não era nada fácil se confessar para Layla,a líder do clubinho das amazonas.Todos sabiam que os garotos que mexiam com ela se davam mal.  
Nisso,Osora viu Batavo sentado num cantinho com aquela cara de sempre.  
-Tive uma idéia.- disse Osora e foi até onde Batavo estava sentado.  
-Oi,Batavo.  
-Hum...- disse ele nem fazendo questão de cumprimentar o amiguinho.  
-Ô,sabe...é que eu queria,quero dizer,gostaria de entregar uma carta...  
-Para Layla mas não sabe como entregar.- completou o gordo.  
-É! Orra,você é bom nisso,hein?  
-Bom,em relação a isso tenho pouco a falar.Dizem que Deus ajuda a quem cedo madruga.  
-E daí?  
-Daí que que ele apenas ajuda mas não faz milagres.  
Osora tirou uma barra de chocolate do bolso.  
-Está vendo esse chocolate?- ele balançou o doce -Ela é importada da Suíça e é muuuuuito gostoso.  
Os olhos do Batavo seguiam o doce para lá e para cá.  
-E então,Batavo?  
-Bem,você não pode entregar a carta ou sairia com...  
-Os dois olhos roxos.Eu já tô sabendo disso.Então como posso entregar para ela?  
-Via correio,ô cabeça.  
-Eu também já pensei nisso,mas quero ter certeza que ninguém intercepte no meio.Meu dotes poéticos são extremamente   
-Confidênciais.- ajudou o gordo.  
-Isso mesmo.Quero ver ela pegar a cartinha.Quero ver qual vai ser a reação dela.  
-Nesse caso,há alguém que pode te ajudar...

-Vocês só podem estar brincando!Eu não vou fazer isso!- gritou Timu.  
-Ô,Timu,você é o único que nunca levou fora dela.- pediu Osora .  
-Não tem nada a ver.Por que eu tenho que entregar uma carta se é você que gosta dela?  
-Dá uma mãozinha,Timu.Por favor.  
-É,Timu,Osora escreveu o bilhetinho dele com tanto carinho.- disse um outro.  
Timu se amoleceu um pouco.  
-Está bem,me dá aqui o bilhete.  
-Valeu,Timu!Você é um amigão!Se Layla concordar se casar comigo você será o nosso padrinho.  
Timu pegou o bilhete e foi se afastando.  
-Será que ele vai ficar bem?- perguntou um.  
-Vai sim.Ele me falou que sabe lutar kung fu.- disse Osora .  
-Mas até hoje ninguém conseguiu vencer Layla.E se ele apanhar?  
-Então a gente leva ele pro hospital do seu pai.- respondeu Osora -Ele já tá com o nariz quebrado mesmo...  
Timu se aproximou de Layla e suas amigas.Todas o encaravam feio.Mas ele não deu a mínima e se postou na frente da Layla.  
-Nossa,ele é corajoso mesmo.- disse Osora  
-Não diria que aquilo é coragem,mas ignorância.- disse um amiguinho de Osora.  
-Estou começando a ficar preocupado com ele de verdade.- disse Osora um pouco arrependido.  
Layla olhou para Timu com um certo desafio.  
-O que você quer?- perguntou ela friamente.  
Olhando de perto,Timu percebeu que ela era muito mais bonita.  
-Vim lhe entregar isso.- ele estendeu o bilhete.  
- O que é isso?  
- É carta de um amigo meu.  
Layla pegou o bilhetinho.Timu já estava quase se virando para ir embora,mas viu ela rasgar o bilhete em pedacinhos.  
-Ei,mas você nem leu o brilhete.  
-Eu nem preciso.Não quero saber o que imprestáveis têm a dizer.Vamos,meninas!  
Osora e outros vieram correndo para Timu assim que elas foram embora.  
-Ô,Timu,você está bem?  
-É claro que estou.Você viu tudo Osora?  
-Vi sim.- disse ele desanimado -Mas tudo bem.Pelo menos não preciso levar você pro hospital.  
-Hospital?Que hospital?  
-Hã...nada não.Eu tenho que ir para casa,agora.  
-Está tudo bem mesmo?  
-Claro.Quando leio histórias em quadrinho eu esqueço tudo.E ainda eu não desisti.Os heróis mais famosos sempre perdem as batalhas mas vencem a guerra.  
Timu sorriu.  
-Tá bom,amanhã a gente se vê.  
-Tchau,Timu.  
Timu foi para o portão da escola e viu Yanan o esperando.  
-Yanan!  
Assim que ele chegou,Yanan pegou a sua mão e o puxou para um lugar isolado.  
-Timu ,fiquei te esperando durante 20 minutos!Onde você estava?!  
-Estava com Osora.  
-Então devia me avisar para eu ir sozinha primeiro!Já que estamos escondendo que somos irmãos a gente tinha combinado de se encontrar no portão assim que a aula terminasse!  
-Ora e você que me deixou esperando mais de 30 minutos?  
- Nesse dia tinha ido ao banheiro!Devia saber que fico preocupada quando não te encontro aqui!  
Timu a olhou um pouco surpreso e encabulado.  
-Da próximo vez não atraso mais.  
-É bom mesmo!  
Os dois começaram a voltar.  
Quando chegaram perto do parque Rei Pingüim,Timu parou de novo.  
-O que foi,Timu?  
-Percebeu que há muito mais árvores nesse parque do que hoje de manhã?  
-Hã?É mesmo.Vai ver que eles plantaram.  
-Mas são muitas árvores.Não teria dado tempo.Você não acha algo estranho?  
Yanan olhou para o parque pensativa.

-É a Carta Bosque!- exclamou Kero.  
-Uma Carta de novo?Ai,ai,ai...  
-Yanan,temos que ir até lá trancá-la.  
-Não!E se ela quiser me matar de novo?  
-Largue de ser medrosa!Você tem a missão de trancar todas as Cartas Sakura.  
-Eu sei,mas é que...  
-E não se preocupe.Desta vez será diferente.

Quando Yanan e Kero chegaram ao parque parecia mais uma floresta amazônica. Havia muita gente que tinham vindo assistir aquele fenômeno sobrenatural.  
-É por ali.- indicou Kero.  
Com o báculo na mão,Yanan entrou na densa floresta que era o parque.Ela tremia feito vara verde.  
-Não tenha medo,a Carta Bosque não é tão terrível assim.  
-Então você quer dizer que ela é menos pior.  
-Lá está ela!  
Yanan viu uma linda mulher com cabelos verdes.Ela tocou um poste e imediatamente se formou um monte de musgos nela.  
-Como ela é bonita!E parece muito bondosa.- disse Yanan.  
-Eu disse que a Carta Bosque é calma.Vamos,Yanan.- incentivou Kero.  
Yanan se aproximou timidamente:  
-Er...oi,boa tarde.  
A Carta olhou para ela e sorriu.  
-Er...sabe o que é?Eu gostaria de saber se a senhora não se importaria...  
-Yanan,o que você está fazendo?!- gritou Kero.  
-É que acho que ela vai ficar triste se for trancada e eu pensei...  
-Sua boba,as Cartas não são seres humanos.Elas foram criadas por um poderoso mago chamado Clow e existem para servirem a um mestre.No caso agora é você!  
-Tá bom,não precisa ficar nervoso.  
Yanan se aproximou da Carta.  
-Com licença.- disse ela educadamente -VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE,CARTA SAKURA !  
E a Carta Bosque foi trancada no maior sossego.E a floresta desapareceu da forma mais misteriosa deixando as pessoas ao redor confusas.  
-Que Carta meiga.- comentou Yanan -Gostaria que todas as Cartas fossem assim.  
-Que idéia é essa de ficar conversando com a Carta?  
-Ah,ela parecia tão simpática...  
Não muito longe dali,de cima de uma árvore,Timu olhava Yanan e Kero ir embora.Desta vez ela não fora nada mal.  
Mas o que era estranho,é que o poder que Timu sentira não era da Carta Bosque.Fora um poder muito mais poderoso.

Yanan arrumava o seu material quando duas meninas se aproximaram dela e lhe entregou um pequeno bilhete.Sem entender,Yanan abriu o bilhete.Ele dizia:  
"Venha para o pátio assim que terminar a aula."  
Não estava assinada.Seria Elho?  
Ela olhou para ele,mas ele parecia estar indo para casa com o ar de pouco caso de sempre.  
-Timu,vai embora primeiro.- disse Yanan.  
-Por quê?  
-Porque tenho umas coisas para resolver.A gente se vê em casa!  
Yanan foi até o pátio e viu que estava deserto.Depois de alguns minutos,ela viu algumas meninas virem em sua direção.Reconheceu Layla que vinha na frente delas. Curiosa,Yanan especulou o que elas poderiam querer com ela.  
-É vocês que queriam me ver?- perguntou Yanan.  
Layla a encarou.Yanan ficou com gotinha escorrendo.Por que ela estava a olhando daquele jeito?  
-Hã...não foram vocês que me chamaram?  
-Agora!- gritou Layla.  
Todas elas cercaram Yanan em rodinha.  
-Se quiser sair desse círculo terá que vencer a gente.- disse uma delas.  
-Ei...eu não sei qual é a de vocês,mas...  
-Ataquem!- comandou Layla.  
Todas elas atacaram e adivinhem o que Yanan fez?É claro,ela tentou fugir.  
Mas ao tentar fugir elas lhe alcançaram.Não encontrando outra saída,Yanan também começou a lutar.Elas lutavam muito bem,mas a técnica de Yanan era totalmente desconhecida para elas.Apesar de ter apanhado bastante,Yanan estava vencendo todas elas.  
Layla sorriu.  
-Chega!Agora você luta comigo.  
-Eu não quero lutar nem com você nem com ninguém!O que vocês querem de mim?!?  
Layla atacou Yanan.Foi uma luta bem equilibrada.Secretamente,Layla sempre se orgulhara de ser a melhor,mas ficou supresa ao ver que achara uma oponente à sua altura.Mas no final das contas,Yanan levou um golpe e caiu no chão.  
-Sua louca!Por que fica atacando uma pessoa desse jeito?!?Isso é uma injustiça!  
-Injustiça?- Layla ficou séria -A verdadeira injustiça está na sociedade.O que você está sentindo agora não é nada.  
-Hein?  
-As tragédias imperam nesse mundo e sabe por quê?  
Yanan balançou a cabeça.  
-Por causa dos homens!  
Yanan caiu pra trás.  
-Esses homens não passam de rastejantes!Desde os primeiros tempos eles dominavam as mulheres,só porque achavam que eram mais fortes do que nós.Imagine,havia países em que um homem podia se casar com várias mulheres!E quando as mulheres tinham filhas eram desprezadas pelos maridos!  
-Nossa,isso é errado!- concordou Yanan.  
-Hoje não basta exigirmos a igualdade,mas sim a superioridade.Somos muito mais inteligentes e talentosas que eles.  
Layla de repente olhou Yanan com ferocidade,e Yanan recuou pra trás.  
-Você!- Layla agarrou os seus ombros -Qual é o seu nome?  
-Ya-Yanan...  
-Yanan!- Layla agarrou a sua mão -Você tem que nos ajudar a concertar essa injustiça.Mostrar a esses homens inúteis quem somos de verdade.Que não somos nem de longe inferiores a eles.Você vai nos ajudar?  
-Cla-claro.  
-Muito obrigada.  
Todas as garotas começaram a bater palmas.  
-Nossa,Layla você é uma ótima atriz.- comentaram elas.  
-Vocês acham meninas?  
-Hã...?Atriz?- Yanan não estava entendendo nada.  
-Essa foi a nossa pequena cerimônia de sua recepção.Bem vinda ao clube das Amazonas.- Layla sorriu de uma forma encantadora não lembrando nem um pouco a monstra que fora alguns minutos atrás -Agora você é a nossa nova integrante.  
Layla lhe estendeu a mão para que Yanan se levantasse.Yanan aceitou ainda desconfiada.  
-Você luta muito bem.Caso não estivesse cansada,era capaz de ter me vencido.- disse Layla ainda sorrindo.  
-Obrigada pelo elogio,mas não gostei nem um pouco da minha recepção.  
-Desculpe o mal jeito.Mas era o único modo de testarmos as suas qualidades.Que tal festejarmos sua entrada com um belo sorvete?  
-Eu acho melhor eu ir pra casa.- Yanan adorava sorvete mas duvidava que pudesse sentir o gosto com aquelas maluquinhas.  
-Ah,que pena.Mas de qualquer modo,estou muito feliz que você tenha aceito entrar no nosso clubinho.  
-Er...eu acho que não sei se quero...  
-Vai ser demais!Reinaremos o mundo!  
-Definitivamente eu não aceitei...  
-Com você agora ninguém poderá nos impedir!Amanhã a gente se vê.Tchau,Yanan.  
E todas foram embora deixando Yanan sozinha.  
"Meu Deus,é cada coisa que me acontece..."  
Yanan tentou limpar-se da areia e começou a ir para casa.  
Andava devagar pois estava cansada depois daquele acontecimento hilário.Estava se aproximando do parque do Rei Pingüim quando de repente tudo se escureceu.  
"Hã?Cadê o sol?"  
Quando Yanan olhou para cima,ficou boquiaberta.Um enorme pássaro tinha tapado a luz do sol e sobrevoava por cima do parque.  
Yanan estava tão fascinada pelo pássaro que ficou parada contemplando.Mas de repente o pássaro começou a mudar de direção.  
"Opa,ele está vindo...para cá!"  
Yanan começou a sair correndo.Alcançou uma pequena ponte,mas o pássaro estava muito perto.E sem pensar,Yanan se desviou pulando da ponte.Ela estava se aproximando do riacho quando algo prendeu o seu pé.Era um chicote.  
O Cavaleiro Negro a puxou para cima e a amparou.  
-Você está bem?- perguntou ele.  
-Estou.Obrigada!  
-Ela vem vindo para cá de novo!Venha!  
Os dois entraram no escorregador do Rei Pingüim.  
-Mas que pássaro mutante é aquele?- perguntou Yanan aflita.  
-Aquilo é a Carta Alada.  
-O quê?  
-Isso mesmo.Você tem que trancá-la  
-Ai...  
Yanan olhou para fora e recuou.  
-Ele é tão grande!  
-O tamanho não tem importância.Tente despertar as suas magias!  
-Eu...vou tentar!  
Yanan saiu.  
-CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS ESTRELAS,MOSTRE OS SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA-OS A VALENTE YANAN  
QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO.LIBERTE-SE!  
Yanan pegou o báculo.  
-Tentarei trazer a Carta até você.Tranque-a quando ela vir em sua direção.- avisou o Cavaleiro Negro.  
-Está bem.- disse apertando o báculo.  
Cavaleiro Negro prendeu uma ponta do chicote numa árvore,e utilizando-o como pêndulo,chutou o olho do grande pássaro.Agora,a Carta começou a perseguí-lo.  
O Cavaleiro Negro e a Carta estavam vindo em sua direção.Toda a coragem de Yanan se evaparou,e ela começou a sair correndo junto com Cavaleiro Negro.  
-O que está fazendo?!- gritou Cavaleiro Negro.  
-É que eu fiquei com medo...  
Cavaleiro Negro a puxou para um cantinho onde a Carta não poderia achá-los.  
-Desse jeito você nunca reunirá todas as Cartas!- esbravejou Cavaleiro Negro -Trancar todas as Cartas não é apenas uma simples missão!É um dever para manter a lei da natureza intacta.Você não está se esforçando o suficiente para criar a sua magia.Você nem sabia que era uma Carta Sakura!  
-Desculpe.- disse Yanan envergonhada.  
-Uma coisa que não pode faltar numa Card Captor é a coragem.Tem que ser esperta e corajosa para reunir todas as Cartas,entendeu?  
-Entendi.  
-Então me prove.  
-O quê?  
-Me prove ser uma boa Card Captor trancando essa Carta sozinha.Sem a ajuda de ninguém.  
-Mas...- Yanan hesitou,mas recuperou a coragem -Está bem!  
Yanan saiu decidida.Desta vez não decepcionaria Cavaleiro Negro.Ele tinha razão.Ela fora uma covarde.  
"Mas prender aquela coisa sozinha...Ele é tão grande e poderia...Ah,já sei!"  
-MOSTRE AS SUAS HABILIDADES PARA TRANCAR ESSA CARTA.CARTA BOSQUE!  
Formou várias plantas na direção que voava a Carta e ela se prendeu entre os galhos enormes.  
Munida de muita coragem,Yanan correu até lá.  
-VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE!CARTA SAKURA  
E conseguiu trancar a Carta.  
-Eu consegui!- ela virou-se para trás -Cavaleiro Negro!Eu consegui!  
Mas ele não estava em lugar algum.  
-Ué...onde será que ele foi?- disse um pouco desapontada -Mas tudo bem. Hoje eu aprendi muito,e graças ao Cavaleiro Negro.

Yanan entrou no seu quarto e encontrou Kero comendo batatinhas fritas.  
-Chegou tarde da escola.- comentou Kero -Mas o que aconteceu com você?Está em trapos!  
-Nem te conto.Kero,olha só para isso.- ela lhe mostrou a Carta.  
-É a Carta Alada!Você trancou ela sozinha?  
-Eu estava com muito medo, mas o Cavaleiro Negro negro me deu a maior bronca e me disse para trancar sozinha.E consegui com a ajuda da Carta Bosque.Fiquei tão feliz!  
-Meus parabéns!Eu sabia que você aprenderia depressa.Vamos comemorar!  
Mas naquela noite,Yanan não ficou pensando na Carta que tinha trancado.Ficou apenas se matutando se chegaria a encontrar o Cavaleiro Negro outra vez.


	3. E o vento levou

...E O VENTO LEVOU!

Eram sete horas na cidade de Tomoeda.Yanan acordou bem animada.  
-Bom dia,Kero.  
Mas Kero continuava dormindo.  
-Acorda,seu dorminhoco!  
-Ai,ai,que horação?  
-Hora de toda criancinha bem comportada acordar.  
-Eu me recuso a dormir na mesma cama que você!Você vive me dando patadas!Hoje nem consegui dormi porque cai da cama.  
-Ué,mas eu tomo o maior cuidado quando durmo para não te incomodar.  
-Não fale assim,Yanan.Quando você está dormindo se transforma num outro ser vivo.A minha antiga dona tinha enfeitado uma gavetinha só para mim.Era tão bom...  
Era pela milésima vez que Kero falava aquilo.  
-Está bem,está bem,você venceu,Kero.Quando voltar da escola farei uma caminha para você.  
-Iupi!E olha que tem que ser num local fechado porque gosto de ter minha privacidade.  
-Eu vou ver.  
Kero parou de falar.Sentia a presença de alguma coisa,mas não sabia definir o que era.Foi até a janela e viu uma pessoa passar.  
"Aquela menina!Não pode ser!"  
-Kero,estou falando com você!  
-Hã?O quê?  
-O que há com você?Viu alguma coisa?  
-Não...- Kero pensou por um minuto e disse -Não,nada não.  
-Tá,então vou indo.Tchau.  
-Tchau.  
Kero olhou outra vez para a janela.Será que tinha tido uma alucinação?  
Yanan desceu as escadas e cumprimentou o tio.  
-Bom dia,tio Yukito!Hum,que cheiro bom.  
-Muito bom dia.Sente-se.  
-Cadê o Timu?  
-Ele saiu primeiro porque era a vez dele de limpar a sala.  
-Ah,é.  
Depois de terminar o café da manhã,Yanan foi indo para a escola.  
Era um dia lindo.Ela caminhava devagar apreciando a paisagem quando ouviu um barulho.  
-O que será isso?  
Quando Yanan olhou para trás,ela viu uma enorme onda de água vir em sua direção.  
"Não,aquilo é fruto da minha imaginação!"  
Mas quando ela viu que a gigantesca onda se aproximava cada vez mais,ela se deu conta que não podia ser sua a sair correndo,mas a enorme onda parecia seguí-la.;  
"Ai,pense em alguma coisa,Yanan,pense em alguma coisa!" pensava Yanan desesperada correndo "Ah já sei!".  
-ALADA!  
Com a carta Alada Yanan voou por cima da onda.A onda bateu contra a parede de um prédio e se transformou em água.  
-Isso é obra de uma Carta Sakura!Mas qual delas?  
Yanan pousou no chão e ficou vigiando os redores para ver se a Carta estava ali.Mas tudo parecia tranqüilo.  
"Acho que não está aqui.Ai,meu Deus,estou atrasada!"  
E saiu correndo.

Quando Yanan chegou a escola,viu uma coisa supreendente.O pátio estava uma bagunça,e os imóveis estavam todos jogados num canto.  
-Bom dia,Yanan.- cumprimentou Sayaka.  
-Oi,Sayaka.O que aconteceu?  
-Não sabemos.Só sabemos que quando chegamos já estava tudo assim.  
-Mas...quem será que fez isso?  
-Ninguém sabe.O engraçado é que os guardas não viram ninguém suspeito entrar desde ontem a noite.  
-Que estranho.  
Os alunos entraram na sala.Yanan sentou-se na sua carteira e viu um pequeno bilhete na mesa.  
"Ai,será que são as meninas outra vez?"  
Mas quando abriu viu que estava escrito: "Foi obra de uma Carta Sakura."  
Yanan se levantou e começou a virar o rosto para lá e para cá.  
-O que foi,Yanan- perguntou Sayaka.  
-Ah,nada.- ela se sentou novamente.  
"Será que foi o Cavaleiro Negro quem me mandou este bilhete?"  
Só de pensar no Cavaleiro Negro,o coração de Yanan começava a bater forte.Gostara de Elho,mas era incrível como podia não sentir nada agora por ele.Depois daquele fora horrível,ela decidira ser mais cautelosa em relação aos seus sentimentos.E não sabia definir o que sentia por aquele garoto mascarado.Quem seria ele?  
"Ah...o que eu não daria para ver o rosto dele..."  
De repente,Yanan percebeu que todos olhavam para ela.  
-Yanan- chamou a professora Rika.  
-Ah,sim professora!  
-Está tão distraída hoje.Algum problema?  
-Não,imagina.  
A professora lhe sorriu e voltou a escrever no quadro negro.  
-Eu também fiquei te chamando mas parecia que estava sonhando acordada.- cochichou Sayaka.  
-Eh,eh...- Yanan sorriu sem jeito.

-Vocês viram como estava o pátio hoje- comentou Osora.  
-É claro que vi.Deve ter sido alguém bem forte.  
-Aquilo não foi obra de uma pessoa.  
Todos olharam para o Batavo.  
-Como assim- perguntou Osora.  
-Por mais forte que seja,é impossível uma pessoa sozinha fazer tudo aquilo porque também não daria tempo.E se foi mais de uma pessoa,supondo que tenham sido rebeldes sem causa,teriam feito muito barulho que logo despertaria a atenção dos guardas.  
-É,você tem razão.Mas então o que pode ter sido?  
-Algum tipo de magia.  
Timu olhou para o gordo surpreso.  
-Magia?Você quer dizer fantasmas- perguntou Osora.  
-Não.Entendo um pouco de espiritismo e com o que sei posso garantir que não foi obra de um fantasma.  
-Então o que pode ter sido?  
-Uma magia.Uma magia controlada por algo ou alguém.  
-Ah,gordo,não viaja.Por mim,tudo isso foi obra de alguns maluquinhos.  
Dando de ombros,Batavo se afastou devorando os seus biscoitos.  
-O doutor Caramujo também sabe escorregar.Imagine o gordo falando essas besteiras.  
Mas Timu ficou olhando Batavo se afastar,pensativo.

A aula tinha terminado e Yanan estava guardando o seu material quando alguém parou na sua frente.  
-Oi Yanan.  
-Ah...oi Layla.  
Layla aproximou o rosto de Yanan de repente,encarando-a.  
-O-o que foi agora- perguntou Yanan com gotinha escorrendo  
-Esse seu ar não me engana.Por acaso está apaixonada?  
-Apaixonada?Não,imagina!  
-Ainda bem.  
-Mas Layla eu não entendo por que você não gosta tanto dos homens.Existem homens maus mas também existem homens bons.  
-Não existem homens bons!Todos eles não passam de rastejantes!  
-Mas...  
-Nem mais nem menos!Não existe exceção.- de repente ela voltou a sorrir como um anjinho -Você vai para casa?  
-Sim.Por quê?  
-Porque a gente vai ter uma reunião do nosso clubinho.  
-Ah,é que hoje eu não posso ir.  
-Agora você também é uma das nossas integrantes,não pode faltar.  
-Da próxima vez eu não falto.  
-Tudo bem.Amanhã a gente se vê.  
-Tá.  
Yanan saiu correndo e foi ao encontro de Timu.  
-Oi,esperou muito- perguntou Yanan.  
-Você é amiga da Layla?  
-Ah...você viu?  
-Não sabe que ela é anormal?  
-Anormal?  
-Deixa para lá.Só tome cuidado porque ela é muito estranha.  
-Não gosta dela?  
-Não.  
-Por quê?  
-Porque não.  
-Por mim,você que é um pouco estranho.Você sabia que todos os meninos da nossa classe gostam dela?  
-E daí?Não tenho nada com isso.  
-Vai dizer que não gosta de meninas bonitas.  
-Eu não acho ela bonita.  
-Não?  
-Não.Ela não é o meu tipo.  
-Então qual é o seu tipo?  
-Pára de falar besteira e anda logo!  
-Eu tô andando!E quer fazer o favor de andar mais devagar!

-Prontinho!Kero,olha para a caminha que eu fiz para você!  
Mas Kero olhava para janela,muito concentrado.  
-Kero!O que há com você hoje?Não desgruda da janela.  
-Só estou querendo apreciar a paisagem.-Kero se virou sorridente -Você preparou uma caminha para mim?  
Kero caiu no chão.A cama era feita por papelão,e de tanto dobrar e desdobrar estava todo desbotado.O travesseiro era um pedaço de algodão e o cobertor um pano de prato.  
-E então?Gostou?  
Sem nada dizer,Kero sentou na cama.Mas quando se levantou,o seu bumbum estava manchado de azul.  
-O que é isso?  
-Ah,sabe o que é,é que pintei o papelão de azul para ficar bonitinho.Só vai te manchar algumas vezes.  
Kero estava de cabeça baixa e de olhos fechados.  
-O que foi?Kero...  
-Eu não vou dormir nessa coisa!  
Yanan caiu para trás.  
-Mas por quê?  
-Por quê!Simplesmente olhe para a sua cama e olhe para minha!  
-Estou olhando.  
-E então?  
-O seu também é bonitinho.  
Kero caiu para trás.  
-Eu não vou dormir num pedaço de papelão- Kero cruzou os braços -Eu sou o Kerberus,um poderoso guardião.Mereço respeito,e no mínimo preciso de uma cama decente.  
-Mas,Kero,a verdade é que não sou muito boa nesses trabalhos manuais.  
-Eu percebi.- Kero se sentou desanimado -Acho melhor me conformar em viver sem cama nenhuma.  
Yanan olhou Kero um pouco triste,mas depois sorriu.  
-Eu tive uma idéia!  
E ela saiu do quarto.  
-Timu- ela entrou no quarto dele com tudo.  
Ele estava sentado na mesa,estudando.  
-Ô,não sabe bater na porta?  
-Toc,toc.Timu,vim te pedir um grande favor.  
-O quê?  
-Lembra que você fez uns imóveis em miniatura na exposição dos talentos mirins em Londres?  
-Que que tem?  
-Sabe...eu adoraria fazer uma caminha pro meu boneco,mas você sabe que não sou muito boa nessas coisas...  
-Claro que sei.Você tinha feito uma cadeira e todos diziam que era uma girafa de madeira.  
Fumacinha saía pela cabeça de Yanan,mas ela respirou fundo e continuou.  
-Pois é,gostaria que você fizesse uma cama para o meu boneco.  
-Tá.  
Yanan ficou parada olhando para ele com cara de tontinha.  
-Tá-; perguntou ela sem conseguir acreditar.  
-Tá,eu faço.- ele sorriu para ela -Mas com umas condições.  
-Eu sabia que era bom demais.Quais são suas condições?  
-Reconhecendo que sou muito melhor que você,você deverá me respeitar como mereço.  
-E o que devo fazer?Me ajoelhar aos seus pés,Timu ?  
-Timu,não.Agora em diante dirija-se a mim como seu amo e senhor.  
"Essa é boa!" Yanan rangeu os dentes.  
-E o que meu amo e senhor quer que eu faça?  
-O tom de sua voz não me agrada.Dirija-se a mim respeitosamente e pensarei em atender ao seu humilde favor.  
-Olha aqui,Timu.Já disse mais de milhões de vezes que só te respeitarei se o mundo dos gnomos e da magia existirem.  
Ela parou.O mundo da magia existia,pois ela convivia com isso.  
"Oras,mas os gnomos ainda não existem." pensou ela.  
-Timu,páre de falar bobagens e vê se me ajuda!  
-Ok.Sejamos práticos.Ou você me serve como seu amo e senhor ou você terá que fazer o jantar na minha vez essa semana inteira.  
-Essa semana inteira!É muito,sendo que você vai fazer a cama em cinco minutos!  
-Então tente você fazer um elefante que sairá uma linda cama.  
"Ai,esse XXXX!" xingou Yanan por dentro.  
-E então?Qual vai ser a sua escolha?  
-Eu te substituo essa semana.  
-A sua cama ficará pronta daqui a 30 minutos.  
Yanan saiu do quarto de Timu nervosa e entrou no seu quarto resmungando.  
-O que foi Yanan- perguntou Kero -Que linguagem está usando?  
-É o idiota do meu irmão que fica me enchendo a paciência!Ai,não sei como fui nascer junto com aquele traste!  
-Brigou com ele?  
-Eu não brigo,ele que sempre me provoca!  
-Ai,ai,ai,realmente vocês viviam brigando.  
-O quê?  
-Ah,nada...  
-Kero,hoje você está muito estranho.Ah!Tenho uma coisa importante para te dizer.Hoje aconteceu muitas coisas estranhas.  
-Coisas estranhas?  
Yanan contou o relato da onda e dos imóveis da escola.  
Kero ficou pensativo.  
-Tá difícil.É difícil saber assim.  
-É,eu também acho.  
-Vamos para a sua escola essa noite.  
-Hã?Mas por quê?  
-Para capturar a Carta.Provavelmente aparecerá de novo.  
-Mas...- ela hesitou -É,você pode estar certo.

Timu estava no jardim ,dando os ultimos retoques na caminha em miniatura quando ouviu um barulho da janela de Yanan.Curioso,ele se escondeu atrás da árvore.Então viu Yanan saltar da janela e sair correndo.  
"Mas aonde aquela maluca vai a essa hora? Será que...?"

Chegando na escola,Yanan pegou a sua chave.  
-CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS ESTRELAS,MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA-OS A VALENTE YANAN  
QUE ACEITOU ESTA MISSÃO.LIBERTE-SE!  
-Muito bem,Yanan,agora tente se concentrar.  
-Yanan,o que você está fazendo aqui?  
Yanan e Kero olharam para trás espantados e viram Layla.  
-Que tipo de bastão é esse?E que bichinho voador está ao seu lado?  
-Bichinho voador!Como ousa me humilhar- esbravejou Kero.  
-E ele fala- Layla pegou Kero e começou puxar a bochecha e as patinhas.  
-Me solta,sua menina malcriada!  
-Ai,mas Layla,o que você está fazendo aqui- perguntou Yanan.  
-Minha casa é aqui perto e fui comprar leite.Vi você entrando pelos fundos e te segui.Espera aí!Foi você quem fez toda aquela bagunça no pátio hoje de manhã?  
-Não...  
De repente começou a soltar uma ventania.  
-Yanan,olhe!  
Yanan viu uma figura surgir entre as árvores.  
-Aquela é a verdadeira forma da Carta Vento.Ela é muito poderosa!  
A Carta do Vento abriu os seus braços e um monte de grandes imóveis começaram a voar para a direção que eles estavam.  
-ESPADA!  
Com a espada,Yanan rachou todos os imóveis que voavam para sua direção.  
-Muito bem,Yanan- elogiou Kero.  
-Kero,como faço para capturar essa carta?  
-Desta distância é impossível trancá-la.Ter;á que se aproximar mais.  
-Mas ela não deixa!  
-Teremos que pensar num jeito.  
-Do que vocês estão falando- perguntou Layla.  
-Depois eu te explico.Kero,cuide de Layla.  
Com muita força,Yanan começou a tentar se aproximar da Carta,rachando os imóveis com a espada.Mas chegou num ponto que a ventania estava tão forte,que ela teve que fincar a espada no chão e se segurar nela para não sair voando.  
-Yanan- gritou Kero.  
-Ai, eu nem consigo abrir os olhos- gritou Yanan.  
A espada se desprendeu e Yanan saiu voando.  
-Não- gritaram Kero e Layla ao mesmo tempo.  
Mas um chicote prendeu o pulso de Yanan e a puxou para cima de uma árvore.Cavaleiro Negro pegou Yanan pela cintura e pulou para um outro galho quando a Carta atacou em sua direção.  
"Aquele garoto outra vez!" pensou Kero.  
-Obrigada,Cavaleiro Negro.- agradeceu Yanan,toda feliz.  
-Achou que pudesse se aproximar com toda aquela ventania?  
-Eu tive que tentar...  
-Da outra vez eu falei para você ser mais corajosa,mas não tão destemida a ponto de se machucar!  
-Eu apenas quis dar o máximo de mim.  
Cavaleiro Negro suspirou.  
-Percebe que existe um ponto fraco naquela Carta- perguntou Cavaleiro Negro.  
-Não.  
-Mas há.O vento é forte e de máxima potência,mas ele age em apenas uma direção.  
-Eu ainda não entendi.  
-O vento possui um fluxo único que se origina dentro da Carta.Distrairei a Carta,enquanto isso,você a trancará por trás.  
-Ah,entendi.Enquanto ela direciona o vento para sua direção eu me aproximo no sentido contrário!  
-Isso mesmo!  
-Está certo!  
Quando Kero viu Cavaleiro Negro aparecer na frente da Carta gritou:  
-Saia daí,garoto!É muito perigoso!  
O vento atacou Cavaleiro Negro e este teve que pular para outro lugar.Nesse instante,Yanan que tinha se aproximado por trás deu de cara com a Carta e ela saiu voando.Cavaleiro Negro resgatou Yanan.  
-Você está bem- perguntou Cavaleiro Negro.  
-Estou.Fui por trás,mas ela é tão rápida!  
-É verdade.Vamos tentar de novo!  
Kero viu Cavaleiro Negro aparecer novamente e a Carta o atacava violentamente.E toda vez que Yanan tentava se aproximar por trás dela,ela fazia com que Cavaleiro Negro fugisse para a direção onde Yanan estava.  
"Mas o que eles estão tentando fazer?" perguntou-se Kero impaciente.  
"Assim não vai dar!Essa Carta é muito rápida." pensou Cavaleiro Negro.  
Cavaleiro Negro prendeu o seu chicote num grosso tronco de árvore.Quando a Carta o atacou,ele não fugiu,e ficou ali resistindo ao forte vento.  
-Cavaleiro Negro!  
-Yanan,agora!  
Mais que depressa,Yanan aproximou-se por trás da Carta.  
-VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE! CARTA SAKURA  
E a Carta foi trancada.  
Com a ausência do vento,Cavaleiro Negro caiu ao chão.  
-Cavaleiro Negro,você está bem?  
-Estou sim.- ele se levantou -A Carta foi trancada?  
-Sim,e graças a você!  
-Yanan,você está bem- Kero se aproximou dos dois.  
-Claro.  
-Aquela sua tática de trancar a Carta por trás...- disse Kero olhando para o Cavaleiro  
Negro -Demorei para perceber,mas foi muito inteligente.  
-Obrigado.  
-Você é um dos descendentes do Mago Clow,não é?  
Cavaleiro Negro sorriu.  
-É,pode se dizer que sim.  
E ele pulou para cima de um edifício(algo me diz que ele se assemelha muito ao batman).  
-Ei,Cavaleiro Negro ,espere!  
E ele desapareceu novamente.  
-Que moleque!Nem se despede.  
-Cavaleiro Negro...  
-Não fique triste.- disse Kero -Algo me diz que você o verá ainda por muitas vezes.  
-Será?  
-Ei,vocês dois!Podem me explicar que maluquice foi tudo isso- perguntou Layla.  
Kero e Yanan se entreolharam.  
-E agora- perguntou Yanan.  
-Ela já viu tudo,fazer o quê.  
-A gente conta?  
-Eu acho melhor a gente contar,senão acho que essa menina chata não vai nos deixar em paz.  
-Está certo.- Yanan se aproximou de Layla -Layla,você está disposta a deixar o clube das Amazonas e se juntar ao novo Clube das Cartas Sakura?

Yanan e Kero estavam a caminho de casa,totalmente esgotados.  
-Eu retiro que disse que era melhor ter contado tudo para aquela menina.- disse Kero -Ela só vai nos trazer mais confusão.  
-Mas ela luta muito bem,Kero.E concordou em me ajudar a capturar as cartas.  
-Concordou só porque dissemos que as cartas foram criadas por um homem.Que menina mais viajante!  
-Ah,dê um pouco de crédito para Layla.No fundo ela não é tão má.  
Kero viu uma menina passar em sua frente.Ele parou.  
-O que foi,Kero?  
-Eu...acho que vi uma coisa.Venha!  
Yanan começou a seguir Kero.  
-Ai,Kero o que estamos seguindo?  
-Uma menina.Eu suponho.  
-Uma menina?Kero!A-aqui é um cemitério!  
-Ela entrou aqui,vamos!  
-Eu não vou entrar!Tem gente morta aí dentro e está escuro.  
-Vamos logo!Sinto que é uma Carta.  
-Uma Carta?  
Com relutância,Yanan entrou no cemitério com Kero.Tudo parecia tão sombrio naquele lugar...  
-Ali está ela!  
Havia uma menina de uniforme da escola Tomoeda na frente de uma lápide.Ela segurava um ramo de flores.  
-Quem é você-; perguntou Kero parecendo até um pouco bravo -Por que está sobre a forma da minha antiga mestra Sakura?  
"Mestra Sakura?"  
Yanan ficou de frente para a menina.Quando ela olhou para Yanan ,sorriu.  
-Oi,você deve ser Yanan.  
-Hã?Sou sim...  
-Espere.  
Ela depositou as flores na frente da lápide.Depois uma forte luz se emanou e a Carta adquiriu a sua forma original.  
-Yanan,essa é a verdadeira forma da Carta Espelho!  
Yanan pegou o seu báculo.  
-VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE! CARTA SAKURA  
E conseguiram trancar mais uma Carta.  
-Outra Carta amável- comentou Yanan -Adoro Cartas assim,calminhas.  
-Calminha nada.Essa Carta Espelho também era muito travessa,mas aprendeu umas lições quando...  
-O que você está olhando,Kero- Yanan se aproximou da lápide onde a Carta depositara flores -...Touya Kinomoto...?Quem é esse?  
-Era o irmão de Sakura.Foi a pessoa que deu uma grande lição na Carta Espelho.  
-É?Então,Sakura também está enterrada aqui?  
-Não,Sakura foi enterrada em Hong Kong,ao lado de seu marido Shaoran Li.  
Yanan percebeu que Kero tentava reprimir suas lágrimas.  
-Kero...não fique triste.Sakura vai ficar triste se te ver assim.  
-Você tem razão.  
-Vamos voltar para casa.Tenho uma surpresa para você.

-Timu- Yanan entrou com tudo no quarto dele.  
-Não sabe bater na porta,sua nômade?  
-Toc,toc.Já terminou o que eu te pedi?  
-Já.Tá aí,em cima da mesa.  
-Ah,hã?Você até embrulhou como presente?  
-Achei que o seu boneco iria gostar desses caprinhos.  
-Ai,você é uma gracinha- Yanan abraçou Timu com força -Amanhã farei o seu prato predileto no jantar!  
-Va-vai dormir logo!  
-Tá.  
E Yanan saiu correndo sem notar no rosto vermelhão de Timu.

FIM


	4. Uma casa mal assombrada

UMA CASA MAL ASSOMBRADA

Muito bem disposto,Kero arrumava sua nova caminha.  
Yanan corria de um lado para o outro,afobada.  
-Todo esse alvoroço só por causa de um piquenique...- comentou Kero.  
-Ah,Kero,fala a verdade.Você está com inveja.  
-Se estivesse pedia para ir junto.  
-E pedia mesmo!Você só está ficando por causa do novo jogo de computador que comprei ontem.Você sabia que ficar na frente da tela o dia inteiro pode prejudicar suas vistas?  
-Pode ficar sossegada.Nenhum tipo de tela pode vir a afetar os meus olhos dourados.  
-Olhos dourados?Mas os seus olhos são pretos.  
-Eles são dourados!  
-Tá bem,então eles são dourados.  
-Mas é verdade!Um dia você verá a minha verdadeira forma que é...  
-Formidável e assustador.Sei,sei.Agora vou ter que descer.Vê se não fica muito na frente do tubo luminoso.  
Yanan saiu deixando Kero sozinho.Kero foi para frente do espelho e fez uma cara de bravo.  
-Formidável e assustador.- ele suspirou desanimado -Quando será que retomarei minha forma original?

-Bom dia- cumprimentou Yanan.  
-Bom dia,Yanan.- sorriu Yukito.  
-Acordou cedo hoje.- disse Timu.  
-Claro,hoje a gente vai para o piquenique naquele lindo bosque.  
-Por isso preparei um lanche especial.- disse Yukito.  
-Oba!O senhor é o máximo!  
Depois de terem comido todo o café da manhã,Yanan e Timu se levantaram para ir para escola.  
-Timu,Yanan!  
Os dois olharam para o Yukito.  
-Tomem cuidado.  
-Não se preocupe,tio- respondeu Yanan.  
Timu olhou para o tio,que parecia preocupado.  
"Melhor tomar cuidado" pensou Timu.

Os alunos da sexta série faziam fila para entrar no ônibus.Todos estavam empolgados com aquele pirquenique.  
A viagem não durou muito,mas a criançada estava impaciente para descer e se divertir.Era um bosque muito bonito cheio de verde.Todos estavam encantados.  
Na hora em que Timu desceu do ônibus,sentiu uma forte presença.Era uma magia fora do comum,muito forte.Imediatamente ele olhou para Yanan para ver se ela tinha percebido alguma coisa.Mas ela conversava com suas amiguinhas,desligada de qualquer presença.  
"Quando é que aquela tapada vai começar a sentir as presenças"  
-Ei,Timu,você está bem- perguntou Osora.  
-Tô sim.  
-Você tava com uma cara de sério...Não gostou daqui?  
-Não é isso.Acho esse lugar muito bonito.  
-Você sabia que há alguns anos atrás ninguém vinha nesse bosque?  
Todos rodearam Osora.  
-Por quê- perguntou Timu.  
-Porque diziam que ela era mal assombrada.Bem no coração desse bosque,há uma mansão antiga.Não demoliram até hoje porque as pessoas têm medo de espantar os espíritos que dormem lá.  
-Por que acham que lá tem fantasmas- perguntou Yanan.  
-Porque a família que morava lá viu o fantasma!Eles se mudaram porque os fantasmas não paravam de atormentar o filhinho deles.E os empregados também diziam que toda noite,exatamente à meia noite,um fantasma de preto aparecia para atormentar as pessoas.  
-Que horror.- comentou Sayaka.  
-Essa foi a pior piada que já ouvi na minha vida.- disse Elho -Fantasmas são coisas de crianças!  
-Eu não estou inventando!  
-Claro que está.Aposto que nem existe uma casa neste bosque!  
-Eu posso...  
-Crianças- chamou a professora Rika -Todos estão com as pastas que eu entreguei?  
-Estamos!  
-Muito bem,formem grupinhos de duas a três pessoas e tentem desenhar coisas bonitas que vocês vêem.Nos reuniremos aqui novamente exatamente a uma hora da tarde para o almoço.Portanto não vão muito longe,entenderam?  
-Sim!  
Osora se aproximou da professora e perguntou:  
-Professora,não é verdade que existe uma velha mansão neste bosque?  
-Uma velha mansão?Ah,sim,já ouvi falar.Mas pelo que sei,acredito que o demoliran há alguns anos.  
Elho olhou para Osora com aquele olhar de superior.  
-Mas não pode ser.Professora,onde é o centro desse bosque- perguntou Osora.  
-Estamos bem no meio dele.  
Todos começaram a rir de Osora que ficou um beterraba.  
-Agora parem de brincar pois vocês têm coisas a cumprirem.- advertiu a professora.  
Todos se afastaram,ainda caçoando de Osora.  
Timu disse dicretamente nos ouvidos de Yanan:  
-Tome muito cuidado.  
-Hã?  
-Toma cuidado!Não vai se perder do pessoal.  
É claro que não!Acha que sou idiota?  
Ainda com uma cara séria,Timu foi pro outro lado com os seus amiguinhos.  
Sayaka se aproximou de Yanan.  
-Que tal irmos para aquele lado?  
-Boa idéia.  
-Ei!Posso ir com vocês?  
As duas se depararam com Layla.  
-Claro.- reponderam as duas.  
As três se afastaram para desenhar.  
-Ah,que passarinho bonitinho!Vou tentar desenhá-lo.- disse Sayaka.  
-Yanan,você encontrou uma outra carta- cochichou Layla.  
-Sim,capturei a Carta Espelho.  
-Deixa eu ver?  
Yanan mostrou a carta.  
-Que legal.Foi difícil?  
-Não,essa carta foi muito simpática e tranquei numa boa.  
-Então as cartas possuem personalidade?  
-Bem...podemos dizer que sim.  
-Eu decidi.Da próxima vez que trancar uma carta me chame.Eu te ajudarei!  
-Obrigada.  
As duas também pegaram as suas pastas e começaram a desenhar.Distraidamente,Yanan olhava para uma flor muito bonita,mas alguma coisa se destacou aos seus olhos.Não muito longe dali,estava uma velha mansão.  
-Meninas, olhem aquilo.- disse Yanan apontando para a mansão.  
-O quê- perguntou Sayaka.  
-A mansão!A casa mal assombrada que Osora contou..  
-Eu não estou vendo nada.- disse Layla.  
-Mas está lá!Vocês não estão vendo?  
-Não.- responderam as duas.  
-Ué.- Yanan esfregou os olhos -Mas está lá!  
Yanan começou a ir para a direção da mansão.  
-Yanan,espere!Vamos todas juntas.- disse Layla.  
E as três foram para a casa.Quando chegaram bem na frente da porta,Yanan indagou:  
-Agora vocês acreditam em mim?  
-No quê?  
-Estamos na frente da casa!  
Layla e Sayaka se entreolharam.  
-Não estamos vendo nada.  
-Mas...!  
Yanan não conseguia se conformar.Estava bem acordada(pois dormira cedo ontem) e estava enxergando muito bem.Ela pegou a maçaneta e abriu a enorme porta enferrujada.  
Yanan entrou e as duas a seguiram.  
-Ainda não enxergam nada?  
-Meu Deus!Estamos dentro de uma casa- exclamou Sayaka.  
-Mas eu podia jurar que não havia nada aqui...- balbuciou Layla.  
-Vocês estão enxergando esses quadros,as mobílias,tudo não é- perguntou Yanan excitada.  
-Estamos sim.- responderam as duas.  
-Viu?Eu disse que havia uma casa aqui!  
-Mas eu não entendo.Porque não estávamos enxergando essa casa de fora- perguntou Layla.  
-E como só você enxergou- perguntou Sayaka.  
Yanan pensou por um minuto.Aquilo não era nada normal.Seria uma carta?Ela estaria enxergando por estar adquirindo a magia?  
-Que casa mais enorme- comentou Layla.  
E realmente era enorme.Apesar de tudo parecer velho cheios de teias de aranha e pó,a casa possuía muitas mobílias clássicas.No fundo,havia uma enorme escadaria que daria para o andar de cima.Tudo parecia um tanto...sinistro.  
-Gente,vamos embora?Depois a gente volta com a professora.- sugeriu Yanan.  
-Ah,já que estamos aqui,vamos ver o que tem lá em cima.- disse Layla.  
-Não,eu acho melhor a gente voltar depois.- insistiu Yanan.  
-Eu concordo.- disse Sayaka que estava amedrontada.  
-Está bem.- concordou Layla.  
Quando as três voltaram para sair,a porta se fechou sozinha.Yanan correu para abrir a porta,mas ela não se abria mais!  
-Ela não abre!  
-Deixa eu te ajudar.- disse Layla.  
As duas tentaram de tudo,mas a porta não se abria!  
-E agora- Sayaka estava com muito medo.  
-As janelas- Layla correu para uma janela -Vamos sair por aqui.  
Layla tentou abrir a janela mas esta também não se abria.  
-Esperem.- Yanan pegou uma estátua -Afastem-se.  
Yanan jogou a estátua,mas foi apenas a estátua que se espatifou.A janela permanecia intacta.  
-Deve haver algum lugar que a gente possa sair- disse Layla zangada.  
-Vamos procurar!  
Cada uma foi para um canto tentar achar um buraco sequer para sair dali.Mas nada se abria!  
-E agora- disse Sayaka -Estamos presas!

A hora do almoço chegou e todos se reuniram no lugar combinado.  
-Bem,vejamos se todos estão aqui.- disse a professora -Estou vendo que faltam algumas pessoas.Vão comendo que vou procurar o resto do pessoal.  
Todos se sentaram para comer.  
-Timu,não vai comer- perguntou Osora.  
Timu olhava atentamente ao redor para ver onde Yanan estava.  
"Onde essa menina se meteu"

-Ai,estou com uma fome- queixou-se Layla -A gente devia ter vindo com nossas mochilas.  
-E não tem nada para comer aqui.- disse Sayaka.  
-A professora deve estar nos procurando agora.- disse Yanan.  
É.Ela virá e nos destrancará por fora.Ai,professora,vem logo- rezava Layla.  
-Bem vou ver se alguém está vindo para cá.- disse Sayaka e saiu daquele quarto que elas estavam.  
-Yanan,estive pensando...será que não é obra de uma Carta Sakura?  
-Também pensei nisso.Mas precisava ter o Kero ao meu lado para me ajudar.  
-Ora,você não precisa de ajuda daquele pedaço de pano.Eu te ajudarei.  
-Obrigada.Mas,por que a Sayaka não está voltando?  
-Não sei.Sayaka!  
Silêncio.  
-Sayaka- Yanan gritou mais alto -Sayaka!  
As duas saíram correndo.Foram em todos os lugares mas nenhum sinal de Sayaka.  
-A Sayaka sumiu!Meu Deusé um fantasma!  
-Calma,Yanan.Não vamos nos desesperar agora.- mas Layla também estava tremendo -Pense bem,qual carta pode fazer uma coisa dessas?  
-Deixar uma casa invisível por fora,trancar uma casa por dentro e raptar uma garota?Isso não pode ser obra de uma carta!  
-Existe Carta Fantasma?  
-Não,não existe.  
-Então...Carta da Assombração ou coisa parecida?  
-Não.  
-Bem,vamos ficar sempre juntas.Talvez nós acabemos descobrindo algo.Primeiro,temos que tentar sair daqui e buscar ajuda.  
-Tá-tá certo.  
-Tente descobrir se não é uma Carta,pelo menos.  
-Vou tentar.  
Yanan retirou a pequena chave.  
-CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS ESTRELAS,MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA-OS A VALENTE YANAN QUE ACEITOU ESTA MISSÃO.LIBERTE-SE!  
-VENTO!  
Nada fez efeito.  
-Eu sabia.Temos que saber onde se encontra a carta,caso contrário não vou poder trancá-la,qual carta que seja.- murmurou Yanan.  
-Entendo.  
-Tive uma idéia.- Yanan sorriu -ESPADA!  
Yanan foi até a porta e desferiu o golpe com espada.Mas na hora em que a espada se chocou com a porta,algo jogou Yanan para longe.  
-Yanan,você está bem?  
-Estou,ai,ai,ai.

Já estava escurecendo e todos estavam na frente do ônibus.  
A professora estava visivelmente preocupada e os alunos também se encontravam inquietos.  
Dois meninos vieram correndo.  
-Nós não as encontramos,professora.  
-Obrigada por me ajudarem.Crianças,agora,você irão para suas casas.Eu vou ficar aqui e pedir reforços para encontrar as meninas,está bem?  
-Tá!  
-Será que elas estão bem- perguntou um deles.  
-Vai ver que elas se perderam.  
-Mas não tem como se perder aqui dentro.Nem é tão grande.  
-Será que foram raptadas por um bandido?  
-Você está falando de seqüestro- perguntou Timu.  
-Isso mesmo.Você não viu o noticiário falando de raptos de crianças?  
-Tudo bem.- disse Timu sozinho,apreensivo e pensativo -Não devem tocar na Yanan porque ela é meio monstrenga.  
-Estamos preocupados com Layla- responderam os outros.  
Todos começaram a entrar no ônibus.  
Só depois que o ônibus deu a partida é que Osora e os outros perceberam que Timu não estava lá.

-Já é noite.- indagou Layla -E nem sinal da Sayaka ou da professora.  
-Não vão nos achar.  
-O que você quer dizer?  
-Layla,lembra que vocês não conseguiam ver essa casa de fora?Provavelmente a professora também não conseguirá ver essa casa.  
-Mas você conseguiu!  
-Porque tenho certas magias.Mas pessoas que não a possuem não irão enxergar.  
-Então não há ninguém que possa nos ajudar?  
-O Kero e...  
-E?  
-E o Cavaleiro Negro.  
-Cavaleiro Negro?Ah,aquele menino mascarado- Layla cruzou os braços -Prefiro ficar trancada aqui para sempre do que receber ajuda de um menino.  
-Não fale assim do Cavaleiro Negro!Ele me ajudou muito e é uma pessoa muito gentil.  
-Yanan,por acaso você...  
De repente ouviram um barulho.  
-Será que é Sayaka- perguntou Yanan.  
As duas saíram correndo para o enorme salão mas não havia ninguém.  
-Ué,pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa.- disse Yanan -Você também né Layla?  
Não houve resposta.  
-Layla- quando Yanan se virou para trás não havia ninguém.  
-Layla- Yanan estava muito assustada -Layla,por favor me responde!  
Yanan começou a recuar para trás.Layla não se encontrava em lugar nenhum.Agora que estava realmente sozinha,e naquela escuridão, ela estava apavorada.  
-Layla!Sayaka!Onde vocês estão- Yanan começou a chorar -Layla!Sayaka!  
Ela se sentou no chão se encostando numa parede.  
"É um fantasma ..." Yanan não conseguia parar de chorar "E ele vai me levar também"  
Faltava uma hora para a meia noite.

Kero parara de jogar no computador faz muito tempo.Yanan estava se atrasando demais.De repente ele levantou a cabeça.  
"Ela está correndo perigo"

Estava chovendo e fazia muito frio.  
Timu corria pelo bosque encharcado.Cada vez tinha mais certeza de que havia uma Carta,mas também começava a duvidar porque não a achava em lugar algum.  
A medida que o tempo passava,começava a ficar mais desesperado.Estava tão tenso que nem conseguia pensar direito.  
"Ela está aqui em algum lugar!Tem que estar" pensou ele e começou a correr outra vez.

Os trovões caíam sobre a casa deixando Yanan ainda mais assustada.Quando um relâmpago caiu,Yanan saiu correndo e foi para debaixo de uma mesa.Da onde estava,dava para ver o relógio.Ele estava funcionando!E faltavam cinco minutos para dar meia noite.  
"E os empregados também diziam que toda noite,exatamente à meia noite,um fantasma de preto aparecia para atormentar as pessoas." Dissera Osora.  
O relógio bateu dando o sinal que dera meia noite.  
Nessa hora,ela ouviu alguém descer as escadas.Yanan tremia e o seu coração pulava tanto que podia ouvir à kilômetros.  
Uma sombra apareceu ao luz do luar.Era sombra de uma pessoa adulta,portanto não era Layla nem Sayaka.Só podia ser...  
"Um fantasmaÉ um fantasma" Yanan tapava a boca para não sair gritando feito uma histérica  
A sombra pegou um objeto e começou a sair da sala.Yanan começou a respirar melhor.  
"Peraí,se ele é o fantasma,foi ele quem levou as minhas amigas." pensou Yanan "Não posso ficar chorando aqui para sempre.Cavaleiro Negro também disse que preciso ser corajosa.Eu...tenho que fazer alguma coisa"  
Lentamente ,Yanan saiu debaixo da mesa e com o báculo na mão,foi até o salão.Realmente havia alguém!Era uma pessoa com capuz e não se dava para ver o rosto dele.Mas ele não percebeu a presença de Yanan pois parecia estar ocupado com uma outra coisa.  
Quando Yanan olhou para o chão,várias sombras moviam os objetos.Mas algumas sombras começavam a desaparecer e o fantasma parecia estar perturbado com isso.  
"Eu sinto!Eu sinto que é uma Carta Sakura!Essa é a Carta Sombra"  
De repente,o fantasma desferiu um golpe e apareceu uma mulher de roupa xadrez.  
"Hã,mas o que é isso" pensou Yanan confusa.  
A carta Sombra começou a lançar objetos ,mas na medida que todas as peças se aproximavam da mulher de xadrez,elas desapareciam.Yanan estava tendo dificuldades para perceber o que estava acontecendo até que se tocou.  
" Essa é outra Carta Sakura!E os dois estão disputando poderes.É a hora ideal para trancá-los"  
Yanan apareceu cheia de coragem,com o báculo na mão.  
-VOLTEM A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECEM! CARTAS SAKURA !  
E as duas cartas foram trancadas.Eram ambas as cartas "the shadow" e "the erase",a que apaga.  
-Eu consegui!Eu sabia que não era um fantasma- Yanan estava muito emocionada -Ah,as meninas!  
Yanan saiu correndo a procura de suas amigas.Elas estavam desmaiadas num quarto de cima.  
-Preciso sair daqui e pedir ajuda.  
Yanan desceu as escadas correndo e tentou abrir o portão mas qual!Esta não abria de jeito nenhum!  
-O que foi agora?Eu tranquei todas as cartas...  
Ela sentia a presença de uma outra carta.  
-Muito bem.- Yanan mirou o báculo -VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE! CARTA  
SAKURA !  
Nada aconteceu.Yanan tentou abrir à força,mas esta não se abria.  
-Mas...tenho certeza que é uma carta que está trancando essa porta...Será que falei muito fraquinho- e ela tentou mais uma vez - VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE! CARTA SAKURA !  
Nada adiantou.

Timu caiu de joelhos no chão de tão cansado que estava.Não conseguia achar onde estaria a carta.Olhou para o chão desconsolado.Não se perdoaria se algo tivesse acontecido com Yanan.  
Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para a frente.Apesar da chuva e da escuridão lhe atrapalharem,ele começou a ver algo que não tinha visto antes.Percorrera o bosque inteiro inúmeras vezes,mas podia jurar que não vira aquela mansão.  
Mas uma velha mansão estava bem ali,na sua frente.  
Quando chegou perto do portão,começou a ouvir um choro familiar.  
-Yanan!  
-Timu?Timu!Sou eu!  
Nunca a voz um do outro soara tão doce e gratificante como nesse momento para os dois.  
-Timu,estou presa nessa mansão!Você pode não enxergar,mas...  
-Eu estou enxergando!  
É?Que bom!Layla e Sayaka estão desacordadas aqui.  
-Yanan,espere um momento que vou buscar ajuda,está bem?  
-Não!Não vai embora!Eu tô com muito medo!  
-Lembre que você tem que ser corajosa!Confie em mim!  
Yanan se controlou para não chorar.  
-Tá.Não demora,por favor!  
Timu se afastou da porta.Agora que sabia onde Yanan estava,sua cabeça começou a funcionar.  
"Uma porta trancada...provavelmente Yanan deve ter tentado trancar essa carta.Mas ela não conseguiu.Então só pode ser..." ele sorriu "A Carta Cadeado"  
A carta Cadeado não podia ser trancado de forma tradicional,e Timu não tinha a mínima noção de como trancá-la.  
-Acho melhor usar um método novo.  
Timu pegou um pequeno bastão que era o seu chicote que carregava desde pequeno.Mas aquele não era um chicote comum.Era a metamorfose de um báculo em forma de sol.O báculo de seu pai.  
Eriol lhe mostrara como transformá-lo num báculo apenas uma vez e o advertira:  
-Timu,você não deve transformar esse pequeno bastão num báculo se não possuir o poder suficiente.Caso contrário,poderá correr um grande risco.Portanto nunca se atreva a transformá-lo até eu te der a permissão. Ele é muito diferente da chave do livro mágico .Entendeu?  
"Me perdoe,papai.Mas preciso da força desse báculo para tirar Yanan dessa casa."  
-CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS TREVAS,MOSTRE OS SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇÁ-OS AO VALENTE TIMU QUE ACEITOU ESTA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE!  
Timu segurou o báculo.  
"Eu vou conseguir." pensou Timu com força.  
De repente um forte vento invadiu dentro da casa e uma forte luz saiu da porta,fazendo Yanan fechar os olhos.Quando ela conseguiu abrir os olhos de leve,viu um cadeado com asas diante de seus olhos.  
É a Carta Cadeado- Yanan pegou o báculo imediatamente - VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE! CARTA SAKURA !  
E a carta foi trancada com sucesso.  
-Finalmente- e Yanan abriu a porta -Timu!  
Timu estava caído no chão.  
-Timu,você está bem?Fala comigo!  
Mas ele não acordava!Yanan começou a chorar.  
-Timu!O que há com você?Timu...- ela o abraçou e começou a chorar mais alto.  
-Ai,pára de me esmagar sua chorona.- disse Timu com uma voz fraca.  
-Timu!Você está bem?  
-Que pergunta mais idiotaé claro que não!  
-Ai,Timu,estou tão feliz por ver você!Tão feliz- e ela o abraçou de novo.  
-Ugh!Pára de me esmagar!  
Um pouco distante,um vulto observava os dois jovens.Lentamente,Yukito se virou e desapareceu na escuridão.

-Então foi isso...- murmurou Kero -Fiquei muito preocupado quando vi que você não voltava.  
-Pois é.Nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida.Pensei que fosse um fantasma.- disse Yanan.  
-Se meus poderes fossem um pouco mais fortes eu poderia ter sentido de longe a presença das cartas.  
-Ah,Kero,o importante é que tudo terminou bem.E veja,consegui trancar três cartas num só dia.  
-Você foi muito corajosa.  
-Mas Kero,por que ninguém conseguiu enxergar a casa de fora,menos eu?  
-Esse foi o efeito da carta que apaga,mas você enxergava porque tinha poderes mágicos.  
-Foi o que imaginei.Queria tanto que você estivesse lá para me ajudar...  
-Ah,aquele moleque mascarado não apareceu?  
-Não,mas o Timu apareceu no final.Estava apavorada mas ele me disse para ser corajosa.E sei lá,acho que ele conseguiu me transmitir uma certa segurança,e com isso acho que consegui trancar a carta cadeado.  
-Sei...  
"Ser corajosa...aquele tal de Cavaleiro Negro também disse isso..." pensou Kero.  
-Bem,vou descer para ver se a sopa está pronta.  
-Que sopa- perguntou Kero.  
-Preparei uma sopa para meu irmão porque ele está mal.Ficou a noite inteira andando no bosque me procurando debaixo da chuva.Quando consegui abrir o portão,em vez de ter ido buscar ajuda estava desmaiado de tão cansado,tadinho.  
-Nossa,o seu irmão não é tão ruim assim afinal de contas.  
É.Só de vez em quando me irrita,mas no fundo ele é bonzinho.  
Yanan pegou a sopa e entrou no quarto do Timu.Ele estava deitado  
-Timu,trouxe a sua sopa.  
-Não precisa ficar cuidando de mim.Não sou um bebê!  
-Cala a boca e se levanta.Vou ficar aqui até você comer tudinho.  
De má vontade ele começou a comer.  
-Que sopa vai querer a noite- perguntou Yanan.  
-Eu estou bem!Pára de me tratar como se fosse doente!  
Yanan aproximou o rosto do Timu.Ela olhava fixamente para ele,e Timu começou a ficar vermelho.  
-Que-que-que foi?  
-Olha para a sua cara!Está pálido e precisa se alimentar bem.Hoje vou fazer um caldo quente para você.E Timu...  
- O que é?  
-Eu...  
Agradecer sinceramente ao Timu estava sendo um pouco mais difícil do que Yanan imaginara.Mas a realidade é que estava realmente grata.  
-Tudo bem,Yanané para você se sentir culpada mesmo.Eu te avisei para não se afastar do pessoal e tomar cuidado.Mas você nunca me ouve e é nisso que dá!O fantasma só não te pegou porque era uma monstrinha ainda mais assustador.  
"Ai,mas que coisa esse meu irmão"  
Zangada,Yanan se levantou e começou a sair do quarto.  
-Ei,Yanan,não vai levar o prato?  
-Leva você- e saiu batendo a porta.  
Com um sorriso divertido,Timu olhou para o prato.Para falar a verdade,a sopa estava deliciosa.


	5. Quer dancar comigo?

QUER DANÇAR COMIGO?

Estava soando uma melodia maravilhosa.Yanan estava vestindo um lindo vestido branco cheio de babados e os seus longos cabelos estavam penteados num lindo coque.Estava num lindo salão,mas estava totalmente vazio.À luz de velas,tudo proporcionava um clima romântico,e a verdade é que estava se sentindo tão só naquele lugar imenso...  
Ouviu uns passos e ela se virou para olhar quem era.Era um lindo príncipe,de chapeu,capa e tudo mais.Quando ele a olhou,o coração dela parecia ter dado cambalhotas.Ele se aproximou dela e ela olhou para o seu rosto mas...não enxergava!O chapeu deixava uma sombra no seu rosto e ela não podia olhar o seu rosto.Mas percebeu que ele lhe sorria e ela rapidamente desviou o olhar toda vermelha.  
-Quer dançar comigo?  
Yanan sorriu toda feliz.  
-Eu adoraria.  
E ele a conduzia para o salão.Ela segurava a sua mão com força...  
-Yanan!  
Ela abriu os olhos assustada,e se deparou com o rosto do Timu bem perto dela.  
-Uai- gritou ela se afastando.  
-Uai digo eu!Você adormeceu no sofá!  
-Hã? Ah...  
-E quer largar isso?  
Timu levantou a sua mão que Yanan segurava com força pensando ter sido o garoto do sonho.Ela largou todo sem jeito.  
-Você tinha que ver como você dormia.Segurava a minha mão com uma cara de idiota.Pela primeira vez senti falta da câmera da mamãe para te filmar.  
-Seu grosso!Além de estragar o meu sonho fica tirando com a minha cara!  
-Você teve um sonho?  
-Hunf!Vou para o meu quarto.  
-Ô,não esqueça que é a sua vez de preparar o jantar.  
Yanan entrou no quarto com aquela cara de mau humorada.  
-Onde esteve- perguntou Kero.  
-Acabei dormindo no sofá.  
-Você tá dormindo muito ultimamente,hein?  
-É...- Yanan se sentou na mesa pensativa.  
-O que foi?Há algo errado?  
-Kero...tive um sonho tão...nem sei como dizer,tão bonito.  
-Um sonho?Me conte.  
-Eu estava num lindo salão,de vestido e tudo sabe,e um lindo menino veio para me pedir para dançar.  
-Hã?E o que isso tem de especial?  
-Ah,Kero,você não entenderia.Ele era tão bonito...  
-Ele era parecido com alguém?  
-Bem...na verdade não deu para ver o rosto dele.  
-Não viu o rosto dele?E como pode dizer que ele é bonito?  
-Eu senti que ele era a pessoa mais bonita e maravilhosa do mundo.Estava tão feliz...mas aquele selvagem do meu irmão me acordou.  
-Que sonho mais sem graça.Pensei que tivesse sido algo mais importante.  
-Mas para mim foi muito especial.  
-Esse sonho não prediz qualquer coisa.  
-O quê?  
-Quero que preste atenção em todos os sonhos que venha a ter.Pode ser de uma grande ajuda para você.  
-Quer dizer que posso sonhar com uma premonição?  
-Isso mesmo.  
-Premonição...Será que o sonho de hoje possa também ter sido uma premonição?  
Kero olhou para ela com um suspiro.

Timu e Yanan chegaram cedo na escola.Layla já foi correndo para Yanan.  
-Oi Yanan!Eu sinto tanto por não poder ter ficado ao seu lado quando trancou as cartas Sakura.  
-Eu fiquei muito preocupada pensando ter perdido você e a Sayaka.  
-É uma pena eu não possuir nenhuma magia.  
-Ora magia não é tudo.Por exemplo,eu possuo magia mas nem sei como usá-la.É como se tivesse receita de bolo sem forno.  
-Ah,não seja modesta.Você é inteligente e um dia despertará a verdadeira magia que possui.  
Yanan olhou para Layla admirada.Definitvamente,Layla não era aquela garota mesquinha que todos pensavam,a não ser por causa de homens é claro...  
-Vamos sentar,crianças.- a professora entrou na sala.  
Todos se sentaram.  
-Bem,hoje tenho uma notícia interessante.- a professora sorriu -Daqui a duas semanas realizaremos um baile tradicional que vem sendo patrocinado pela nossa escola há dez anos.  
Todos começaram a cochichar animados.  
-E nesse ano será realizado um baile de fantasia.Portanto usem sua criatividade,pois no final da festa será avaliado o casal que esteja com melhor figurino.  
Todos começaram a comentar ao mesmo tempo excitados.  
Na hora do recreio.  
-Eu já me decidi! Vou me fantasiar como o terrível Hook- disse Osora -E você,Elho?  
-Não sei,mas provavelmente não será nada desses heróis baratos que rodam por aí.  
-Ô coisa fresca.- cochichou Osora no ouvido de Timu -E você,Timu?O que vai usar?  
-Ainda não pensei.  
-Vamos ir para uma loja de fantasia aqui perto depois da aula.Aí você escolhe.  
-Não,fantasia é o que não me falta.  
-Ah,então você já tem um?  
-Um não.Vários.  
Yanan estava com o seu lanche na mão,sem prestar muita atenção nela.Um baile,quem diria!E pensou no seu sonho...  
-Yanan,no que você está pensando- perguntou Sayaka.  
-Hã?Nada...  
-Provavelmente deve estar pensando na fantasia que irá usar não é- afirmou Layla.  
-Bem...O que você vai vestir,Layla?  
-Que pergunta,me fantasiarei de amazona é arco,flecha,espada e tudo...  
-Que legal.E você Yanan?  
-Bem,tem um vestido que quero vestir...mas não sei se vai dar certo.E você Sayaka?  
-Ai,eu não sei...  
Subitamente Sayaka parecia desanimada.  
-Bom ,meninas,eu vou entrar primeiro.- disse Sayaka e saiu.  
-Ué,o que deu nela- perguntou Yanan.  
-É que...a família dela está passando por sérios problemas financeiros.Duvido que ela tenha dinheiro para comprar uma fantasia.  
-O quê?Tadinha da Sayaka,eu não sabia disso.  
-É que você é nova na escola.Todos sabem que a família dela é pobre.Ainda não percebeu que o lanche dela é sempre apenas com uma variedade?  
Yanan ficou séria.Se tivesse percebido antes...o tio Yukito sempre fazia lanches maravilhosos enquanto os de Sayaka...  
A hora do recreio terminou e todos foram para a sala de música.  
-Bom dia crianças.- a professora de música entrou na sala.  
-Bom dia- responderam.  
-Ei,Sayaka- chamou Yanan.  
-O que foi?  
-Você não quer passar na minha casa depois da aula?  
-Por quê?  
-É que...  
-Abram o livro na página 28.- disse a professora.  
-Depois eu te explico.Mas vamos?  
-Tudo bem.  
-Timu.- chamou a professora -Pode vir tocar a música da aula passada?  
-Claro.  
Ele se sentou e começou a tocar uma música melodiosa.  
-Esse Timu é de mil e uma utilidades.Não há coisa que ele não saiba fazer.- comentou Osora -Perceberam como a professora de música adora ele?  
-É que ele também canta muito bem.- disse um outro.  
-É verdade.- concordou Sayaka -Ele tem uma voz maravilhosa.  
Yanan escutou e olhou para o seu irmão.  
Papai era muito inteligente e um excelente tocador de piano e violino.Mamãe tinha talento para artes e possuía uma voz de anjo.Vira e mexe,ela e Timu deleitavam-se vendo sua mãe cantando com o seu pai tocando piano.E Timu herdara todas essas virtudes de seus pais.Sabia cantar,desenhar,tocar qualquer música...e claro que ele não nascera sabendo mas aprendia tudo com tanta facilidade!  
E Yanan se sentia a ovelhinha negra da família.Não tirava notas altas como Timu,era péssima em arte,e era uma desafinada assumida.A única coisa de que era boa era no esporte.  
Timu terminou de tocar e todos aplaudiram.  
" Mas na luta ainda ele perde de mim" disse Yanan para si mesma,mas quando olhou para ele percebeu que ele começava a ficar mais alto do que ela "Eu ainda sou mais forte...não é mesmo?"

-Bem vinda à nossa casa.- disse Yukito.  
-Obrigada.- agradeceu Sayaka.  
-Vem Sayaka.Vamos para o meu quarto.  
E Yanan puxou Sayaka para o seu quarto.Mas na porta ela parou.  
-Espera aqui um segundinho?  
Yanan entrou rapidamente no quarto.  
-Kero!Kero!  
-O que foi- ele tava dormindo.  
-Fica aí dentro da gaveta e não sai!Eu trouxe uma amiga.  
-Mas...!  
Yanan fechou a gaveta e abriu a porta.  
-Desculpe.Entra,Sayaka.  
-Nossa,seu quarto é muito bonito.  
-Brigada.  
-Por que você me trouxe para cá?  
-Sabe,é que minha mãe é produtora de moda e desde pequena ela vive me fazendo fantasia.E ficaria muito feliz se você usasse uma delas.  
-Olha...eu não acho uma boa idéia.  
-Por quê?  
-A sua mãe fez para você e não é legal você ficar emprestando para outra pessoa.  
-Deixa de ser boba!Minha mãe ficaria muito feliz se minha melhor amiga vestisse uma de suas lindas fantasias.Em Londres,uma vez teve uma festa de palhacinhos.Minha mãe fez questão de fazer as fantasias de todo mundo!  
-Não sei...  
-Sabe sim!Eu quero que você fique linda nesse baile- Yanan abriu o seu armário -Aqui está!  
Boquiaberta,Sayaka viu os mais variados tipos de roupas.  
-Nossa!Sua mãe é muito talentosa.  
-Ela é sim.Percebeu que também há sapatos e chapéus combinando?  
-Sim...são todos lindos.  
-Vou pegar alguns e você vai experimentando.  
De repente,alguém abriu a porta do quarto com tudo.  
-Yanan!  
As duas olharam para um Timu enfurecido.  
-Você...- Timu viu Sayaka e ficou um pouco sem jeito -Ah,oi Sayaka.  
-Oi Timu.- repondeu Sayaka ainda espantada.  
-Sua tonta!Fiquei te esperando até agora na escola!  
-Desculpa,Timu,é que vim com Sayaka com muita pressa.  
-Vê se não fica sumindo- e ele saiu fechando a porta.  
Sayaka olhou para Yanan.  
-O que Timu está fazendo aqui?  
-Hã...- estava tão excitada com a fantasia de Sayaka que esquecera completamente daquele detalhe -É que Timu é meu irmão.  
-Irmão!  
-Sim,somos gêmeos.  
-Ah...se bem que vocês entraram na mesma época ainda mais vieram do mesmo lugar.Nossa,mas nunca imaginei que vocês dois fossem irmãos.  
-Pois é.Somos muito diferentes,e por isso resolvemos não falar nada.Só isso.  
-Nunca vi ele tão bravo.Na escola ele parecia tão calmo,sério...  
-Por isso digo que não se deixe enganar por aparências.Sabia que ele vive me provocando?Deixa eu te contar o que ele fez quando...  
Na cozinha,Timu ajudava Yukito a preparar um lanche.Do nada Timu espirrou.  
-Tá resfriado- perguntou Yukito.  
-Não.Provavelmente deve ser Yanan falando mal de mim.  
Yukito sorriu.  
-Se preocupa muito com ela,não é verdade- disse Yukito.  
Timu parou de botar o suco,sem olhar para o tio.E disse mantendo a voz firme:  
-É que ela é muito descuidada.

-Bela escolha,Sayaka!Ficará linda nessa fantasia de fada.- vibrou Yanan.  
-Você é muito amável,obrigada Yanan.  
-Que bom que você gostou.  
-Bom ,agora tenho que ir.Muito obrigada pelo lanche e pela roupa.  
-Páre de me agradecer,sua boba.Vai ficar linda!  
Assim que Sayaka foi embora,Yanan se despencou em cima do computador.  
-Vocês vão para uma festa- perguntou Kero saindo da gaveta.  
-Vai ter um baile de fantasia daqui a duas semanas e Sayaka não tinha nada para vestir.Por isso resolvi emprestar um para ela.  
-Fez uma coisa muito legal. Mas e você?  
-Estou mandando um e-mail para mamãe dizendo que tipo de roupa que quero.  
-Mas você já tem um monte de coisa bonita,para que pedir outro?  
-Eu quero o mesmo vestido que sonhei.Ai,será que mamãe vai conseguir fazer um igual?  
-Deixa eu ver o que escreveu. "Um vestido branco ,longo,com muitos babados e com mangas longas que se alargam no final..." Será que ela vai conseguir fazer exatamente como você está imaginando?  
-Ai,não sei,mas de qualquer forma.- ela apertou "enviar" -Está mandado.Vamos ver o que acontece.

No dia seguinte,Yanan entrou na classe muito bem humorada.  
-Bom dia Yanan.- cumprimentou Osora.  
-Bom dia.- Yanan viu Batavo -Bom dia Batavo.  
-Bom dia.- respondeu ele sem ao menos olhar.  
-Ele tá bravo- perguntou Yanan para Osora.  
-Não,o Batavo é assim mesmo.Ele medita a vida inteira para irrigar o seu cérebro super poderoso.  
Yanan olhou para Batavo de relance.Estava sempre quieto sem falar com ninguém.Uma vez ouvira Timu dizer que ele era muito inteligente.Seria verdade?  
-Oi Yanan. Sayaka se aproximou sorrindo.  
-Oi.  
Sayaka olhava disfarçadamente para trás de Yanan.  
-Hã...cadê o Timu?  
-Ele já deve chegar.Por quê?  
Sayaka ficou ligeiramente vermelha.  
-Ah,nada,só quis saber se ele não faltou.  
-Não,ele não faltou.  
-Ainda bem.- e ela se sentou na sua carteira rapidamente.  
Yanan estranhou um pouco a atitude de Sayaka,mas esqueceu quando Layla lhe chamou:  
-Yanan,e então?Escolheu uma fantasia para Sayaka?  
-Sim.Ela vai ficar linda!  
-Que bom!E você?  
-Eu mandei um e-mail para minha mãe para fazer o meu vestido.Ela deve responder hoje.  
-Vai ficar muito bonita com qualquer roupa que esteja.- disse Sayaka -Quer ver que um monte de meninos vai te pedir para dançar?  
-Da-dançar- de repente Yanan se empalideceu.  
-O que foi,Yanan?Não me diga que você não sabe dançar.- disse Layla.  
-Não.É cla-claro que sei dançar.  
-Ótimo.Te ensinarei uns golpes.  
-Golpes?Para quê?  
-Para golpear os meninos atrevidos,oras!  
Yanan caiu para trás.  
-Ai Layla...  
Timu entrou na sala.  
-Oi Timu.- Osora sorriu -Olha lá.  
Osora apontava para onde estava Yanan e Layla.  
-Você percebeu que as duas estão muito amigas ultimamente?Layla nem anda tanto com as meninas do clubinho agora.  
"Layla sabe sobre as Cartas Sakura...Será que é por isso que as duas andam tão juntas ultimamente?" pensou Timu.  
-Sabe o que isso quer dizer- Osora sorriu sonhador -Que Layla está deixando o clubinho das amazonas.  
Timu sorriu.

Depois de jantar,Timu começou a tirar a mesa.Yanan se levantou rapidamente e correu para ajudá-lo.  
-Deixa que eu termino.- disse Yanan com um sorriso.  
-Mas não é a sua vez.  
-Ora e desde quando essas coisas foram tão importantes?Sempre é bom ajudar os outros quando pode.  
-É muita gentileza sua Yanan.- comentou o tio Yukito.  
Timu olhou para ela desconfiada e foi para sala.  
Pouco depois Yanan entrou com uma porção de batatas fritas.  
-Olha,fiz o seu lanchinho preferido.- ela lhe sorriu -Quer que eu traga ketchup?  
-Tudo bem,Yanan,o que você quer?  
-Como assim?  
-Até parece que nasci ontem.Fala logo o que você quer,porque com você agindo dessa maneira não vou conseguir digerir essas batatas.  
-Bem...é que...é que...  
-É que o quê?  
-Me ensina a dançar?  
-Dançar!  
Timu se lembrou da ultima vez que ela tinha apresentado uma peça de dança na escola lá em Londres.Ela caíra no meio do palco e para piorar a situação ela agarrara a cortina do palco ,e a cortina inclusive os enfeites tinham se despencado ao chão.Ela praticamente encerrara o espetáculo e fora um desastre completo.E desde então ficara traumatizada e nunca chegara a dançar novamente.  
-Você quer aprender a dançar- perguntou ele novamente.  
-Sim.Gostaria de saber dançar pelo menos uma simples valsa.  
Timu pensou um pouco e respondeu:  
-Tudo bem.

-Ai,minha mãe é demais- exclamou Yanan.  
-O que foi - perguntou Kero curioso.  
-Olha Kero.  
Na tela do computador,havia vários desenhos de vestidinhos brancos com variados tipos de babados.  
-Essa Tomoyo continua muito talentosa.- disse Kero -Mas qual delas é que você quer?  
-Hum...deixa eu ver...Ah! É esse! É esse!  
Kero viu que era realmente um vestido muito bonito.Parecia a roupa usada pela Julieta do filme "Romeu e Julieta".  
-Pronto.Agora é só esperar.- disse Yanan toda sorridente.  
-Onde você vai?Não vai dormir?  
-É que toda noite Timu vai me ensinar a dançar.Eu já volto.  
Yanan entrou no quarto do Timu.Ele selecionava uma fita para tocar.  
-Conseguiu escolher o vestido- perguntou ele.  
-Sim.Ai,vai ser perfeito!  
-O que vai ser perfeito?  
-Hã,nada.- Yanan ficou com gotinha na testa.  
Timu ficou de pé diante dela.  
Ele realmente estava ficando muito mais alto.  
Ele pôs a mão dela em seu ombro sem cerimônia.  
-Bom,para começar,tente seguir os meus passos.Não existe regra definida.O ritmo vai se suavizando ou ficando mais rápido de acordo com a música.  
-Tá.  
-Bom,então vamos começar.

Em Londres,Tomoyo cortava um tecido delicado.  
-Trabalhando até tarde- Eriol entrou.  
-Sim,mas não é para trabalho.É vestido de Yanan.  
-Yanan?Mas ela nunca pediu para fazer uma roupa para ela.  
-Por isso mesmo estou me dedicando ao máximo para deixá-lo perfeito.Me parece que para ela esse modelo é muito importante.  
-Importante?Como assim?  
-São coisas de mulheres,querido.Você não entenderia.  
Eriol sorriu e olhou seriamente para a roupa.  
-O que foi?Não gostou do modelo?  
-Não,todas as roupas que você faz são sempre bonitas.  
-Obrigada.- Tomoyo ruborizou-se levemente.  
-Apenas.- os olhos de Eriol foram de Tomoyo para o vestido -Acho que ela terá deficuldades para se movimentar com esse vestido.

O sinal tocou e todos entraram na sala.  
-Finalmente amanhã é o baile.- vibrou Sayaka -Ai,estou tão nervosa!  
-Eu também- disse Yanan.  
-Ah,e o seu vestido chegou?  
-Sim,chegou!  
Layla e Batavo eram os únicos que pareciam não estar nem aí.  
-E aí?Já decidiu o que vai vestir Timu- perguntou Osora.  
-Resolvi me vestir como domador de touros.  
-Que legal!Esse vai ser diferente!  
Timu andou devagar,de modo meio desengonçado para a sua carteira.  
-Ei,Timu,você está bem?Tá andando meio esquisito...tá com problema nos pés?  
-Não,apenas torci um pouco.  
-Vixi...espero que sare até amanhã.  
Timu tentou sorrir,mas a verdade é que o seu pé doía para burro. Ensinar a dançar bonito para a menina mais desajeitada do mundo custara muito caro aos seus pés e ao seu bom humor. Praticamente Yanan dançara em cima dos seus pés.

-Está muito elegante,Timu.- disse o tio Yukito.  
-Obrigado,tio.- disse um pouco sem jeito.  
E realmente Timu estava lindo,como domador.O conjunto era de um amarelo dourado.  
-Agora que te vi,estou ansioso para ver Yanan.- disse Yukito.  
Ele olhou para cima.Yanan estava demorando muito.

-Ai,Kero!Você vai arrancar o meu cabelo!  
-Mas olhe a revista!Está falando que temos que levantá-lo até o topo e prender ...  
-Deixa pra lá!Desisto de tentar deixar o cabelo de como estava no meu sonho.  
-Eu estava quase conseguindo mas você que não deixou eu terminar.  
-Quase conseguindo!Kero,você fez um coque que fez meu cabelo parecer uma pluma de pavão!  
-Mas que tava bonito tava.  
Nesse instante,alguém bateu na sua porta.  
Kero se sentou assumindo sua forma de boneco.  
-Entra.  
-Oi,Yanan.- era o tio Yukito -Timu falou que vocês estão atrasados.  
-Eu sei...mas...- Yanan soltou os seus longos cabelos,frustrada.  
-Algum problema?  
-O meu cabelo...ele não quer ficar como quero.  
-Deixe-me você quer que ele fique?  
-Num coque,um pouco frouxo que nem essa mulher da revista.  
-Ok.  
E num minuto,Yukito prendeu o seu cabelo num maravilhoso coque.  
-Nossa,tio!O senhor é um gênio!  
-Agora prepare-se logo e desça antes que Timu suba,está bem?  
-Tá.  
Assim que Yukito saiu,Kero se aproximou.  
-Prefiro muito mais o penteado que eu te fiz.  
-Ai,Kero,estou muito feliz portanto não estrague o meu humor.  
-Posso ir também?  
-Para quê?  
-Por que em festas devem ter muitos doces,não é?  
-É.  
-Portanto eu TENHO que ir!  
-Mas se alguém te ver...  
-Prometo que serei cuidadoso.Por favor...  
-Está bem.Mas olha lá hein?Entra na minha bolsinha.

Timu agora estava ficando mais que impaciente.Estava ficando até vermelho e estava subindo o primeiro degrau quando ouviu a porta se abrir.E viu Yanan descer as escadas.  
Os cabelos dela estavam enfeitados com pequenas flores e...ela estava linda.Realmente parecia uma princesa.Timu não conseguiu fechar a boca até ela se postar na sua frente.  
-E então?Como estou- perguntou Yanan sorrindo de uma maneira ainda mais encantador.  
Timu se engasgou.  
-Está maravilhosa.- afirmou Yukito  
-Obrigada,tio!  
-Va-vamos.- disse Timu.  
Yanan já tinha saído quando Yukito chamou:  
-Ei Timu!  
-O que foi,tio?  
-Não está se esquecendo de nada?  
-Hã?Ah- Timu correu e pegou a sua mochila.  
Olhou para o ele soubera que ele pretendia levar a mochila?  
-Vai levar essa mochila- perguntou Yanan -Não estamos indo para estudar,doutor.  
-Tenho umas coisas aqui que preciso.- e olhou para Yukito -Obrigado por me lembrar,tio.  
-Não tem de quê.  
Caminhando,Timu imaginava se o tio saberia que ele carregava uma segunda fantasia na mochila.

O salão estava cheio.  
Discretamente,Yanan deixou a sua bolsinha(com Kero dentro) na mesa onde havia tortas e bolos.  
Além de crianças,havia muitos adultos também,mas estes não estavam fantasiados.  
-Que vestido bonito,Yanan.- disse a professora Rika se aproximando.  
-Obrigada.  
Um casal de adultos se aproximou de Yanan e da professora.  
-Há quanto tempo,Rika.  
-Yamazaki!Chiharu!Que bom ver vocês!  
-Não perderíamos essa festa por nada deste mundo.- disse Yamazaki -Eu e minha querida esposa Chiharu adoramos seguir certas tradições.E a Naoko?  
-Ela vai lançar o livro dela e não pôde vir porque está preparando tudo.Mas nos mandou suas lembranças.  
-É bom vir e lembrar dos nossos bons tempos.- disse Chiharu -Seria tão bom se a Sakura e Tomoyo estivessem aqui também.  
Yanan olhou para a professora surpresa.Eles conheciam a sua mãe?  
-Não acreditei quando ouvi que Sakura e o Li tinham sofrido aquele acidente.Que coisa mais triste...Logo eles que se amavam tanto...  
-É verdade . Me parece que Tomoyo e Eriol não vão voltar para o Japão assim tão cedo.  
-Eu entendo eles...não deve ser nada fácil para Tomoyo vir reviver as recordações de sua melhor amiga.- disse Rika -Mas eu gostaria de ter visto o filhinho dela.  
-Era um menino muito saudável.- disse Yamazaki.  
"Ué?E eu?" pensou Yanan "Por que estão falando apenas do Timu?"  
-Vamos nos sentar.- disse Chiharu puxando Rika para o outro lado.  
Yanan ficou olhando eles se afastarem, quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar.  
-Yanan!  
Ela virou-se e viu Layla e Sayaka.As duas também estavam lindas.  
-Layla,Sayaka,vocês duas estão fabulosas!  
-Ora,você também.- disse Sayaka.  
Do outro lado estavam os meninos.Todos estavam muito bem vestidos e o único irreconhecível era mesmo Osora que estava com uma peruca enooooorme que tapava a metade do seu rosto.  
Elho se aproximou com todo aquele ar superior.  
-Ué,parece que saiu revestido de papéis higiênicos.- disse Osora para Elho.  
-Estou vestido ao estilo romano,ô ignorância.É a fantasia do Júlio César.  
-Que legal...mas você sabia...que Júlio César foi morto pelo seu melhor amigo?  
Elho olhou para Osora com olhos arregalados.

De repente,Yanan sentiu uma certa presença.Vinha do lindo jardim.Esse pressentimento era novo para ela...Será que estaria sentindo a coisa certa ou estava confundindo?  
Desconfiada,Yanan saiu para o jardim.Não havia nada exceto...uma caixa de papelão enorme!  
-Aaaaaaaaai- gritou Yanan.  
-O que tá fazendo aqui- perguntou a caixa.  
-Vo-você fala?Não é uma Carta?  
-Que Carta?Sou o Batavo.  
-Batavo!  
Ele retirou o papelão da cara e Yanan viu que ele estava com dois sanduíches enormes na mão.  
-Que fantasia é essa- perguntou Yanan.  
-Eu inventei.É o robô de papelão.  
-Como você consegue se movimentar dentro dessa coisa?  
-Está ajustado sob medidas para mim,portanto está muito confortável.  
-Nossa...você é muito talentoso.  
Batavo deu de ombros e continuou comendo.  
"Que garoto mais estranho." pensou Yanan.  
-Yanan- Layla saiu correndo.  
-O que foi Layla?  
-Que susto!Pensei que tinha aparecido outra Carta Sa ...  
-Shh- exclamou Yanan apontando para Batavo.  
-O que você está fazendo aqui- Layla pôs as mãos nos quadris -Não vê que está nos atrapalhando?  
-Os incomodados que se mudem.- disse Batavo sem ao menos olhar.  
-Como é que é!Vou te dar uma lição...  
De repente Yanan viu uma coisinha pequena saltar em cima do cabelo de Layla.  
-Layla,tem uma coisa no seu cabe...  
E do nada Layla começou a diminuir de tamanho.  
A coisinha pequena saltou da cabeça de Layla para Yanan e de Yanan para Batavo.  
Yanan sentiu uma leve tontura e num piscar de olhos ela viu Layla e Batavo na sua frente.  
-Ué,o que aconteceu- perguntou Layla.  
-Todos estão bem- perguntou Yanan.  
Os dois assentiram.  
Alguma coisa estava errada.  
-Gente,eu não sei o que está acontecendo mas tomem cuidado.- advertiu Yanan -Mas da onde surgiram estes postes verdes?  
-Diminuímos de tamanho.Estes "postes" são capins da grama.- disse Batavo calmamente -Não percebeu?  
-O quêêêê- gritaram as duas.  
-Escuta.- Batavo olhou para Yanan -Você tem alguma relação com as Cartas Clow?  
-Cartas Clow?Hã...- Yanan olhou para Layla -O que você sabe sobre elas?  
-Vamos,não se faça de boba.Isso só pode ter sido obra de uma Carta mágica criada pelo Mago Clow.  
-Como você sabe sobre isso?  
-Meus pais são arqueólogos e foi achado há alguns anos um monumento falando sobre a profecia de um livro lacrado criado pelo Mago Clow.Todos acham que é apenas uma lenda,mas há evidências de que esse livro possa realmente existir.  
-O que dizia a profecia?  
-Que o livro seria aberto por um escolhido e a grande desgraça cairia sobre a Terra.- Batavo olhou seriamente para as duas -Quando Clow estava à beira da morte,o poder das Cartas também sumiriam com ele.Mas para que isso não acontecesse,Clow fez um pacto com as suas Cartas.  
-Que pacto?  
-Um pacto prometendo para que esperasse um novo mestre digno de suas submissões.E esse novo mestre não poderia ser qualquer um.Portanto para ser o novo dono das Cartas ,teria que vencer a profecia e livrar o mundo da grande desgraça.  
-Meu Deus- gritou Layla -Yanan,então você é a escolhida!  
-Peraí,não é bem assim.- protestou Yanan -A escolhida não sou eu.  
-Então quem é- perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
-Sakura...Sakura Kinomoto.Ela foi a escolhida.  
-Não entendo.- disse Batavo -Então porque essa Carta está atrás de você tentando testar a sua força?  
-Sakura converteu todas as Cartas Clow em Cartas Sakura,e eu entrei nessa história porque Sakura não está mais aqui.  
-Como assim?  
-Sakura morreu há alguns anos.  
-Morreu!Mas...qual a sua relação com Sakura?  
-Ela era amiga da minha mãe.  
Batavo ficou quieto por um minuto com aquela cara de "algo não está se encaixando".  
-Ora,Sakura também não tinha ligação nenhuma com Mago Clow e ela foi a escolhida.- disse Layla.  
-Pode ser...- murmurou ele -Mas Yanan...  
Todos ouviram um barulho estranho.  
-O que é isso- perguntou Layla.  
-Vamos sair daqui- disse Batavo.  
-Mas o que é isso- perguntou Yanan.  
-Uma formiga.  
-Formiga?Desde quando uma formiga faz mal a alguém?  
-Desde que tenha mais do triplo de seu tamanho!  
E realmente havia uma enorme formiga atrás deles.  
-Você já trancou alguma Carta- perguntou Batavo.  
-Já.  
-Então use o poder de uma delas!  
-Já sei,vou usar Alada e...Ai,meu Deus!  
- O que foi agora- perguntou Layla.  
- Eu deixei a chave na minha bolsinha!  
- E onde está a bolsinha?  
- Na mesa de bolos.  
- Essa não...  
Os três saíram correndo.A formiga prendeu a barra do vestidinho de Yanan com uma de suas garras afiadas.  
-Yanan!  
-Me solta!Me solta- Yanan puxou com tudo que rasgou o vestido e ela caiu para trás.  
Estavam fugindo quando de repente Batavo parou.  
-Por que parou- perguntou Layla desesperada.  
-Vai ficar correndo o resto da vida feito uma barata tonta?Temos que ter uma direção para entrar no salão.  
-Batavo está certo!Me esperem aqui.- e habilmente yanan subiu num capim -É para aquele lado.  
Assim que Yanan desceu os três começaram a correr,porém...  
Um enorme lago de lama estava bem na frente dos três.  
-Vamos dar a volta - disse Yanan.  
-Temos que atravessar essa lagoa- disse Batavo -Vai demorar demais para darmos uma volta.  
-Olhem o que eu achei- Layla puxava um capim cortado -Podemos usá-lo como barco!  
-Boa Layla!  
Os três subiram no capim e começaram a remar.Mas uma coisa emergiu e depois sumiu.  
-O que foi aquilo- perguntou Layla.  
-Não liguem!Continuem remando- gritou Batavo.  
Mas surgiu de novo e sumiu.  
-O que é aquilo- gritou Yanan.  
-É uma minhoca.- disse Batavo por fim.  
-Uma minhoca!  
-Ora,não precisam ficar com medo.Ela não faz mal a ninguém.Vamos.  
Soprou uma ventania e Layla caiu para trás.E no que caiu empurrou Yanan que caiu na água suja.

Timu sentia uma estranha presença.  
"Vou avisar para Yanan tomar cuidado."  
Mas Yanan não se encontrava em lugar algum.  
-Vocês viram Yanan- perguntou Timu para seus amiguinhos.  
-Nós vimos ela indo para o jardim.  
-Valeu.  
Quando saiu viu que não havia ninguém.Estava virando para entrar quando notou numa coisa esquisita.Naquele lugar havia uma enorme planta,mas ele já não estava lá.Teriam a retirado?Mas ela era tão bonita.Olhou para o chão e viu uma plantinha.Curioso,pegou-a.  
Seu coração começou a martelar fortemente.Era a mesma planta que tinha visto mas num tamanho minúsculo.Só podia ser obra da Carta "the little"!  
Olhou para o certeza Yanan estava lá em algum lugar.  
"E agora?Como vou achá-la?"  
Timu viu dois meninos sairem para o jardim.Eles poderiam pisotear Yanan!  
-Esperem- Timu barrou eles.  
-O que foi - perguntou o menino.  
-O acesso ao jardim está proibido.Dizem que está em manutenção.  
-Ah,vai brincar com seus touros,moleque.- disse um empurrando Timu.  
Timu agarrou o braço dele.  
-Eu disse para não entrar.- Timu olhou os dois com severidade.  
-Quem você pensa que é?Vou mostrar quem manda aqui.  
Ele tentou golpear Timu,e este desviou com facilidade.Timu nunca era de bater em ninguém,mas se descontrolou um pouco porque estava nervoso ( já perceberam como ele perde a cabeça quando se trata da Yanan?).  
Os dois meninos caíram para trás.Quando Timu deu um passo,os dois saíram correndo.  
Timu olhou novamente para o jardim.Onde ela estaria?

Layla e Batavo puxavam Yanan para fora da água com muito esforço.  
-Obrigada- agradeceu Yanan.  
-Vamos em direção da luz que deve ser o salão.- disse Batavo.  
Todos começaram a correr outra vez.E finalmente chegaram ao salão.  
Um empurrava o outro para subir um degrauzinho.Subindo,Yanan percebeu que Timu olhava para o jardim todo preocupado.  
"Ele notou que desapareci.Tenho que andar logo!"  
-Vamos andar encostados na parede senão a gente vai ser pisoteado- afirmou Batavo.  
-Lá está a minha bolsinha!  
Era a mesinha onde Kero pegava os doces às escondidas e devorava feito um condenado.  
-E agora?Como subiremos essa mesa- perguntou Layla.  
-Deixa comigo.- disse Yanan.  
Yanan começou a escalar um pé da mesa.Isso cansava muito e no meio parou um pouquinho.Quando olhou para baixo,sentiu um calafrio.  
-Não olhe para baixo- gritou Batavo.  
Yanan tentou subir,mas acabou caindo uns bons centímetros.  
"Eu vou conseguir.Eu tenho que conseguir.Que saco,eu ainda nem dancei! " pensou com força.  
E ela conseguiu.  
-Kero- Yanan ficou pulando -Kero!  
Kero olhou para ela de relance e depois olhou direito.Até esfregou os olhos.  
-Ya-Yanan é você?  
-Kero!A minha chave!  
-Já sei!Isso é obra de uma Carta não é?  
-Kero,eu já sei que é uma Carta.Me dá a chave!  
-Desculpe,eu não tô te escutando.  
-A chave- ela desenhou uma chave com o dedo.  
-Ah!É mesmo!.- e Kero entregou a chave.  
-CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS ESTRELAS,MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA-OS A VALENTE YANAN QUE ACEITOU ESTA MISSÃO.LIBERTE-SE!  
-ALADA!  
Yanan voou em direção onde se encontrava pequenos objetos.E lá estava a Cartinha travessa.  
- VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE!CARTA SAKURA !  
E trancou mais uma Carta.  
Yanan voltou ao seu tamanho normal,mas...se encontrava bem no meio do salão com um báculo na mão.  
Ela surgira do nada ali no meio e ainda estava toda suja de lama.Todos a olhavam com olhares curiosos.  
-Eh,eh,eh.- Yanan saiu com uma gota na testa.  
-Conseguimos!Você conseguiu- vibrou Layla (que também estava num estado lastimável)  
-Onde está Batavo?  
-Ele...ué,ele tava aqui!  
-Bom,vou ter uma conversinha com ele na segunda.Mas a verdade é que ele ajudou muito.  
-É né...- disse Layla um pouco contrafeita -Ai,acho que vou voltar para casa. Precisamos de um banho.  
-É verdade.  
-Tadinho do seu vestido...ele era tão lindo.  
-É mesmo,mas tudo bem.Tenho um monte de vestido em casa.  
-Então a gente se vê na segunda.  
-Tá!  
Depois Layla se foi,Yanan foi no banheiro e se lavou da melhor maneira que podia.  
Não voltou para o salão pois estava com vergonha.Seu cabelos estavam soltos e todo desgrenhado,o vestido branco estava marrom/bege e todo rasgado.  
Com passos lentos,saiu para o jardim.Ficou feliz por Timu não estar ainda lá,pois ele zoaria tanto com ela,depois de dar a sua bronca é claro...Sentou-se num cantinho,triste.Planejara tanta coisa para aquele baile e dava nisso.Kero estava certo.Fora um sonho bobo,sem qualquer importância.  
-Pelo jeito,foi abordada por uma Carta problemática,não foi?  
Yanan se levantou num movimento só,assustada. E viu que era o Cavaleiro Negro!  
-Cavaleiro Negro!Como soube que eu estava aqui?  
-Sempre estou onde uma Carta Sakura possa estar.Fez um belo trabalho.  
-Bem...  
Yanan estava vermelha,não só porque estava acanhada mas porque estava mesmo com vergonha.Estava tão feia e suja...  
-Por que está aqui fora sozinha?  
-Ora,olha para mim.Estou horrível.Ninguém me tiraria para dançar.  
-Quem disse que ninguém vai te tirar para dançar?  
Yanan olhou para ele sem entender.E ela não acreditou quando ele lhe entendeu a mão.  
-Quer dançar comigo- perguntou ele.  
E Yanan sorriu toda radiante.  
-Sim,eu quero!  
Do jardim,a música soava de uma maneira distante e romântica.  
Yanan tinha o pressentimento que dançara com ele a vida inteira.Ele complementava os seus passos maravilhosamente e ela nunca se sentira tão feliz.Sabia que aquela noite chegaria ao fim,mas enquanto durasse faria tudo para aproveitar o máximo.  
Cavaleiro Negro...de certa maneira desejara que o garoto do seu sonho fosse ele.O que ele diria se soubesse de seus sentimentos?


	6. O encontro

O ENCONTRO

Tudo estava escuro e Yanan nada conseguia enxergar.Mas havia uma voz, distante e forte lhe falando...  
"Está na hora..." dizia a voz.  
"Está na hora?" perguntou Yanan "Na hora de quê?"  
"...De você saber..."  
Um barulho acordou Yanan e ela se levantou.Ela ficou sentada,pensativa.  
-Ai,Yanan faça o favor de desligar o alarme do relógio- reclamou Kero.  
Ela desligou,e ainda ficou sentada,pensativa.  
-Não vai para a escola- perguntou Kero.  
-Eu tive um sonho tão estranho...  
-O príncipe encantado apareceu outra vez?  
-Não,não foi nada disso.Sonhei...com uma voz.  
-Voz?E o que ele dizia?  
-Eu não me lembro...Mas apenas sei que foi muito diferente de todos os sonhos que eu já tive.  
-Não fique tão preocupada.Se for realmente importante para você, a voz aparecerá de novo no seu sonho.- disse Kero,voltando a dormir de novo.  
Yanan desceu para a cozinha.  
-Bom dia.- cumprimentou tio Yukito.  
-Bom dia.  
-Leite ou suco- perguntou Timu.  
-Leite.- respondeu Yanan toda sorridente.  
-Fiquei preocupado quando vi você chegar do baile de fantasia.- disse Yukito -Estava com o vestido todo rasgado e toda suja de lama.  
-É, mas estava com um sorriso de gigante.- disse Timu.  
Yanan sorriu mais ainda.  
Só de recordar que dançara com Cavaleiro Negro a deixava tãããão feliz!  
-Yanan,Timu,gostaria que vocês fizessem um favor para mim.  
-Pode falar,tio.- responderam os dois.  
-Poderiam levar isso para o TemploTsukimine?  
E o tio entregou um pequeno embrulho.  
-Templo Tsukimine- perguntou Timu.  
-Claro- respondeu Yanan -Vamos,Timu.  
Timu seguiu Yanan sem nada dizer.

Chegaram no templo e entregaram o embrulho.  
Quando estavam saindo,Timu sentiu uma estranha presença.Ele se virou bruscamente para ver se havia alguma coisa.Parecia tudo tranqüilo.Mas não se deixou enganar.  
"Tem alguma coisa aqui." pensou ele.  
-Vamos,Timu,estamos atrasados- chamou Yanan.  
Ele deu mais uma olhada e saiu correndo.

Na escola,todos estavam tendo aula de biologia.Enquanto olhava a professora,Yanan se encontrava distraída pensando em outra coisa.  
"Tenho certeza que senti alguma coisa naquele templo.No baile eu também tinha acertado e acredito que desta vez também eu esteja certa" pensou ela "Vou voltar para lá quando terminar a aula."  
O sinal tocou e todos começaram a sair da sala.  
-Parabéns pelo prêmio de melhor fantasia,Sayaka.- comentou Osora.  
-Obrigada.Foi tudo graças a Yanan.  
-Que nada.Aquela fantasia caiu diretinho em você que nem uma luva.- disse Yanan.  
Yanan se dirigiu para Timu.Timu também parecia estar disposto a falar alguma coisa para ela.  
-Vai embora primeiro.- disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
Os dois se entreolharam divertidos.  
-Então a gente se vê em casa.- disse Timu.  
-Tá bom.  
Yanan se virou para ver onde estava Batavo.Ele sumira outra vez!  
-Preocupada com alguma coisa- perguntou Layla.  
-Nada...Ah,Layla, senti uma estranha presença no Templo Tsukimine.  
-É mesmo?Que legal!É a defensora da Terra entrando em ação outra vez!  
Yanan caiu para trás.

A tarde,Yanan,Kero, e Layla foram para o templo.  
-Para que você tinha que trazer esse boneco- perguntou Layla.  
-O quê,sua...!  
-Preciso da ajuda do Kero porque ainda não tenho poderes suficientes para sentir a presença certa.  
-Claro que tem!Acabou de sentir que há magia aqui e isso quer dizer que você não precisa mais desse pedaço de pano.  
-Yanan não precisa é de você,menina irritante- gritou Kero -Você só sabe atrapalhar!  
-Como é que é...!  
-Gente,silêncio.  
-Tem certeza que sentiu alguma coisa nesse lugar- perguntou Kero.  
-Tenho.  
-Estou lembrando...aqui é o lugar favorito de uma Carta...  
-Ei,olha- disse Layla.  
Yanan viu que Cavaleiro Negro estava ali,de costas para eles.Seu coração começou a bater forte e sentiu que suas bochechas começavam a ficar quentes.  
-É aquele menino!  
Cavaleiro Negro percebeu a presença deles e se virou.Quando ele lhe sorriu,Yanan notou que as suas mãos começavam a suar.  
-Olá.- disse ele -Então você também sentiu a presença.  
-Ss-ssim.Vo-Você também né?  
-Por que ela está gaguejando- cochichou Layla nos ouvidos do Kero.  
-Use o seu neurônio que está sobrando e você saberá.  
-O quê,seu...!  
-Vejo que está começando a extravazar a sua magia.Isso é muito bom.- disse Cavaleiro Negro.  
-Obrigada.  
Os dois sentiram a magia outra vez.  
-Vem daquela árvore- disse Yanan e começou a correr para lá.  
-Não!Yanan,espere- gritou Kero.  
Abriu um portal imaginário e começou a puxar Yanan para dentro da árvore.  
-Yanan - Cavaleiro Negro também começou a correr.  
Mas já era tarde.Yanan fora totalmente sugada.  
Layla começou a chutar a árvore.  
-Não adianta!Isso foi obra de uma Carta.- disse Kero.  
-Que tipo de Carta é essa- perguntou Cavaleiro Negro -Como trazeremos ela de volta?  
Kero ficou apenas os olhando com uma expressão preocupada.

Yanan parecia ter ficado inconsciente por alguns segundos.  
Abriu os olhos e viu que estava no templo.Mas Layla,Kero e Cavaleiro Negro não se encontravam em lugar algum.  
-Será que eu adormeci e eles acabaram indo embora sem mim?Não!Eles não fariam isso.  
Procurou por eles no templo inteiro,mas não os achou.  
Sem entender,começou a ir para casa.  
Ficou espantada com o que viu.  
A bonita casa do tio Yukito era uma loja de doces.  
"O que está acontecendo?Onde está a nossa casa?"  
Yanan correu para a escola,e ficou aliviada ao ver que a escola tava lá.Ela ouviu o sinal de que acabara as aulas.  
"Mas...a aula já terminou faz duas horas!"  
Todos os alunos começaram a sair.  
Yanan ficou num cantinho,olhando crianças totalmente desconhecidas saírem da escola.  
"O que está acontecendo?Eu não tô entendendo mais na..."  
De repente,a respiração de Yanan parou na garganta.Viu uma menina de cabelos longos e escuros sair conversando animadamente com uma amiga.Se lembrava perfeitamente das fotografias da família e aquela menina era Tomoyo,a sua mãe!  
"Será que ela é uma menina parecida ou...ai,ai,ai,eu não tô entendendo mais nada!Será que estou sonhando?" e ela se beliscou e soltou um berro.  
Não,não era um sonho.

Do outro lado,Tomoyo cochichou no ouvido de Sakura.  
-Sakura,você notou que aquela menina não pára de olhar para nós?  
-Sim,notei.Ela está usando o uniforme da nossa escola mas eu nunca vi ela.  
-Eu também não.Bem,vou ver o que ela quer.  
Tomoyo começou a se dirigir para onde Yanan estava.Yanan entrou em pânico,não sabia o que fazer.  
-Oi.- disse Tomoyo com um sorriso.  
-O-oi.  
-Meu nome é Tomoyo Daidouji.E o seu?  
Yanan ficou paralisada.  
"Não existem coincidências desse tipo!Ela é minha mãe!Então...eu estou no passado!"  
-Você está bem?  
-Ah,tô,sim.Meu nome é Yanan Hiiragisawa.  
O susto agora passara,e Yanan até estava achando tudo engraçado.Inclusive o fato de sua mãe estar mais baixinha que ela.  
-Prazer.Você está procurando alguém?  
-Não,nada em especial...  
-Oi.  
Yanan viu uma menina de cabelos castanho avermelhados se aproximar.  
-Esta é minha amiga Sakura.- apresentou Tomoyo.  
"Sakura!A nova dona das Cartas Mágicas!" Yanan estava tão emocionada que não conseguiu falar por alguns segundos.  
-Como você se chama- perguntou Sakura.  
-Ya-Yanan.  
-Yanan?Que nome lindo!Seus pais tinham muito bom gosto.  
-Você acha?Foi minha mãe que me deu esse nome.- disse olhando para Tomoyo.  
-Nunca vi você na escola.De que série você é- perguntou Tomoyo .  
-Estou na sexta série.E vocês?  
-Estamos na quarta série.  
-Shaoran,espere por mim!  
As três viram Meiling vir correndo atrás de Shaoran.  
-A Meiling gosta muito de Shaoran,não é verdade- comentou Tomoyo.  
-É mesmo.- respondeu Sakura.  
-Shaoran?Aquele menino é Shaoran Li?  
Tomoyo e Sakura olharam para Yanan.  
-Sim,é.Você conhece ele- perguntou Sakura.  
-Não,imagina...- ela ficou com gota na testa.  
Meiling e Shaoran se aproximaram delas.  
-Hoje vamos comer bastante- disse Meiling -Não é Shaoran?  
Shaoran Li olhou para Yanan,com o rosto sério.Parecia estar a encarando.  
"Ai,o que ele tem?Por que tá me olhando dessa maneira?" pensou Yanan com gotinha escorrendo.  
-Quem é você- perguntou Meiling.  
-Oi,meu nome é Yanan.  
-Nunca vi você na escola.- foi a resposta fria de Shaoran.  
-Eu...  
-Oi,me esperaram muito?  
Yanan se virou e viu um garoto de óculos se aproximar.Ele estava de uniforme mas Yanan o reconheceu.Era o tio Yukito!Pelo menos ele não estava tão diferente.  
-Tio!  
Todos olharam para Yanan .  
-Você me conhece- perguntou Yukito.  
-Ah,não...É que você é muito parecido com o meu tio.  
-É mesmo- Yukito riu -Então vamos ir lanchar?  
-Vamos- responderam todos.  
-Vamos com a gente- disse Sakura.  
-Eu posso mesmo ir?  
-Claro!  
-Então tá.- ela não se desgrudaria deles até saber o que estava acontecendo.  
Enquanto todos caminhavam,Shaoran se aproximou discretamente de Sakura.  
-Tome muito cuidado.- avisou ele.  
-Hã?Por quê?  
-Essa menina...ela tem alguma coisa.Sinto um grande poder emanando dela.  
-Mas...ela parece tão amável.  
Shaoran olhou para ela.Yanan viu que ele estava olhando para ela e lhe sorriu.Shaoran se assustou brevemente.  
"Por um momento,pensei que era Sakura sorrindo." pensou Shaoran "Ela sorri igualzinho a ela."  
Todos se sentaram na mesa de um simpático lanchonete.  
-O que vão querer- perguntou Yukito.  
Todos começaram a estudar o cardápio.Yanan olhava ao redor,curiosa.  
-Hã,não está faltando mais alguém- perguntou para Tomoyo.  
-Faltando alguém?Como assim?  
-Hã,nada!  
Então a sua mãe não conhecia Eriol ainda.Seria tão bom se visse seu pai naquela idade...  
-O que vão querer- perguntou o garçom que não era ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Touya.  
-Touya- exclamou Sakura -Você tá trabalhando aqui?  
-Não tá vendo que estou,monstrenga?  
Sakura chutou a canela do irmão.  
"Touya...é o irmão da Sakura.O garoto especial que deu uma grande lição na Carta Espelho."  
Yanan se lembrou do túmulo dele e olhou para eles conversando animadamente.Sentiu um aperto no coração.  
"Seria tão bom se eles estivessem vivos."  
-Eu vou ir ajudar você a trazer nossos pedidos.- se ofereceu Yukito.  
-Não precisa.Aqui,vocês são os clientes.  
-Antes de ser cliente sou seu amigo.Vamos.  
-Eu também vou.- disseram Sakura e Shaoran ao mesmo tempo se levantando da cadeira.  
-Duas pessoas já bastam.Me esperem aqui.- dito isso,Yukito foi com Touya.  
-Você deve estar muito feliz por estar com Yukito.- cochichou Tomoyo para Sakura,e Yanan conseguiu ouvir.  
-Ah,sim estou muito feliz.  
-O Li também,né?  
-É...  
-Imagine disputar as Cartas Clow e ainda mais a pessoa que gosta.Você dois tem uma relação muito engraçada.  
Yanan não entendeu bem o que elas queriam dizer mas parecia que Shaoran e Sakura não se davam tão bem assim.  
-Então vocês dois são primos- perguntou Yanan.  
-Somos.- respondeu Meiling -E Shaoran é meu namorado.  
-Namorado?Mas...Shaoran vai se casar com Sakura.  
-O quê!  
Todos olharam para ela de novo.  
"Ops!" pensou Yanan.  
Os mais petrificados no entanto não era Meiling,mas Sakura e Shaoran.  
-O que você disse,garota- Meiling foi a primeira que conseguiu recuperar a voz.  
-Eu...eu disse alguma coisa?  
-Você disse que Shaoran vai se casar com quem?  
-Eu quis dizer ...apenas que...que...  
-Yanan apenas quis dizer que Shaoran vai se casar com a sua futura esposa.- ajudou Tomoyo.  
"Valeu,mamãe!" pensou Yanan com um suspiro de alívio.  
Shaoran e Sakura se entreolharam e depois viraram a cara para o outro lado como se não tivessem gostado da idéia de eles se casarem no futuro.Mas o rosto do Shaoran estava muito (mas muito) vermelho.  
Todos lancharam com muito boa vontade e Yukito comeu seis sanduíches.  
-Bom,gente,eu vou indo.- Tomoyo se levantou -Tenho que ir logo pra casa preparar a nova fantasia de Sakura.  
-Ai,Tomoyo,não precisa perder tempo com essas coisas...- disse Sakura.  
-Perder tempo?Pois saiba que faço as suas fantasias com todo prazer. Bem,vejo vocês amanhã.  
-Já vai- Yanan também se levantou.  
-Sim.- Tomoyo estendeu a mão -Foi muito bom te conhecer,Yanan.  
Yanan apertou a mão de Tomoyo.  
"Ai,mamãe,não vai embora.Eu tô tão insegura!"  
-Bem...- Tomoyo sorriu com um gotinha pois Yanan não estava soltando a sua mão.  
-Ah,desculpe- Yanan soltou a mão rapidamente -Tchau.  
-Tchau.  
Yanan viu Tomoyo ir embora e voltou a se sentar.  
"E agora?O que eu faço?"  
-Se todos já lancharam,vamos indo- sugeriu Yukito.  
Todos se levantaram.  
Enquanto andavam,Yanan percebeu que Sakura não tirava os olhos do Yukito.  
-Sakura,você...gosta do Yukito- perguntou Yanan.  
-Sim,gosto muito.- Sakura sorriu um pouco vermelha -Foi amor à primeira vista.  
-Nossa,mas...que legal.  
-E você?  
-Eu o quê?  
-Não tem pessoa que gosta?  
Ao se lembrar de Cavaleiro Negro ,o coração de Yanan começou a bater rapidamente.  
-Bem...eu ainda não sei direito,mas há uma pessoa que considero muito especial.  
-É mesmo?Que legal!Aposto que ele é uma pessoa muito simpática.  
-É sim.- Yanan olhou Sakura de relance -Olha,não me leve a mal,mas gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta.  
-Pode perguntar.  
-Você...  
-Bem,pessoal,vou ficar por aqui.- disse Yukito -Vou ter que comprar uns igredientes que estão faltando lá em casa e vou demorar.  
-Muito obrigada pelo lanche,Yukito.- agradeceu Sakura.  
-Não foi nada.  
Shaoran,Meiling, Sakura e Yanan se viraram para irem quando Yanan sentiu uma forte presença.  
-Essa presença- gritou Shaoran.  
-É presença de uma Carta Clow- gritou Kero saindo de dentro da mochila.  
Do nada uma enorme pedra surgiu no meio da parede,na direção de Yanan. Shaoran pulou em cima dela,e a pedra o atingiu com toda a força.  
-Shaoran- gritou Yanan espantada.  
-Você está bem,Li- perguntou Sakura.  
-Estou.- mas nessa hora ele se agachou de dor.  
-Olha o que você fez- gritou Meiling para Yanan -Ele se machucou por sua causa.  
-Páre Meiling.A culpa não foi dela.- Shaoran olhou para Yanan -Fique atrás de mim.  
Meiling até ficou sem graça com o senso protetor de Shaoran em relação àquela menina.Pensara que ele não tinha ido com a cara dela,mas...  
-Ei,você precisa descansar,moleque.- disse Kero.  
-Kero,o que você está fazendo aqui- perguntou Sakura.  
-E você achou que eu iria perder o delicioso lanche que Yukito iria oferecer!  
-Olhem- gritou Meiling.  
Um monte de objeto apareceu das paredes e começaram a vir voando na direção deles.  
Nessa hora Sakura pegou a sua chave.  
-CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS TREVAS,MOSTRE OS SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA-OS A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESTA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE!  
-ESCUDO!  
E com a ajuda da Carta conseguiram se defender dos objetos voadores.  
-Conseguimos- vibrou Meiling.  
-Ainda não é hora de comemorar.- avisou Kero -Essa deve ser a obra da Carta "Através".Normalmente é uma Carta calma,mas quando está irritada é muito perigosa.  
-O que ela faz- perguntou Sakura.  
-Ela pode mudar todos os tipos de matérias sólidas de lugar,dimensão,e de sentido.  
-Então como podemos capturá-la- perguntou Shaoran.  
-É simples.Basta achá-la.  
-Nesse caso usarei o meu tabuleiro.  
-Não.moleque,isso não vai adiantar.Essa Carta possui um movimento incrivelmente rápido através dos concretos e não dá pra a gente ver.  
-Sakura,vou fazer com que ela saia da onde ela estiver .Pra isso precisarei da sua ajuda.- disse Shaoran.  
-Conte comigo,Shaoran.  
-Gente.- chamou Yanan -A Carta está ali.  
Todos olharam para Yanan primeiro e depois para uma árvore que ela apontava.  
-Quem é essa- perguntou Kero.  
-Eu não estou sentindo nada ali.- disse Shaoran .  
-Eu tenho certeza que ela está lá!  
-Tudo bem.- disse Sakura e estava indo para a árvore,mas Yanan deteu.  
-Se você se aproximar dela desse jeito,ela fugirá novamente.- avisou Yanan.  
-Então como devo trancá-la?  
-Use a Carta Sombra,assim ela não sentirá você se aproximar.  
-Boa idéia!  
-CARTA CRIADA PELO MAGO CLOW, OFEREÇA SEUS PODERES PARA TRANCAR ESTA CARTA. SOMBRA!  
A Carta realmente estava ali.E a Carta foi trancada com sucesso.  
-A sua idéia foi ótima.Obrigada,Yanan.- agradeceu Sakura.  
-Então você também possui poderes.- disse Shaoran -Também é uma card captor?  
Yanan olhou para os dois sem jeito.  
-Bem,de certo modo.- ela sorriu -Ainda não sou tão eficiente como Sakura ou como Shaoran mas vou me esforçar bastante.  
-Essa não- Meiling deu um tapa na sua própria cabeça -Mais uma concorrente!  
-Que bom- sorriu Sakura,e ela pegou a mão da Yanan e do Shaoran -Nós três iremos trancar todas as Cartas Clow!  
-Eu gostaria muito,mas não posso.- respondeu Yanan.  
-Por quê?  
-Porque tenho que ir pra casa e não sei como.  
-Não sabe como- perguntou Kero -Oras,pra voltar num lugar é só fazer o caminho de volta.  
-Caminho de vol...Kero você é um gênio- Yanan abraçou Kero.  
-Ei,que intimidade é essa?Sou simpático,mas reservado.- Kero se livrou do abraço -Qual a sua ligação com as Cartas Clow?  
-Bem...na realidade sou uma Card Captor do futuro.  
-Do futuro- perguntaram todos.  
-Já entendi.- afirmou Kero -Você provavelmente está aqui pela travessura da Carta "Retorno".  
-É,acho que é isso mesmo.  
-Quer dizer que você veio do futuro que nem aqueles filmes da tv- perguntou Meiling -De que época você veio?Você chegou a nos conhecer?Shaoran capturou todas as Cartas Clow?Shaoran e eu estamos casados?Se estamos,onde estamos morando?E filhos?Nós temos filhos?  
-Quer parar de falar besteiras- esbravejou Kero,muito sério -Qualquer futuro que seja,o nosso destino já está traçado.É proibido usar o poder das cartas para o nosso próprio benefício!  
Kero se virou para Yanan.  
-Me parece que as Cartas Clow escaparam novamente,e isso na certa é um grande problema.  
-Será que não conseguimos trancar todas as Cartas Clow e Yanan foi designada a capturar o resto- perguntou Sakura.  
Yanan iria responder mas Kero interveio.  
-Não,duvido que seja isso,pois a chave do lacre só pode ser possuído por uma única pessoa até trancar todas as Cartas.  
-Deixa eu contar.- disse Yanan -Na verdade eu...  
-Não.- disse Kero -Não deve contar o que o futuro nos reserva.Você não está aqui para isso.O que tem que ser feito é que você deverá voltar rapidamente para o seu tempo certo para continuar com a sua missão.  
-Mas...  
-Nem mais nem menos.Agora me diga onde exatamente estava a Carta.

Todos estavam no templo Tsukimine.  
Shaoran pegou a Carta "Tempo".  
-Espera um pouco.- disse Meiling -Só uma pergunta,no seu tempo existem carros que voam?  
-Meiling- reprimiu Shaoran.  
-Mas,Shaoran essa pergunta não vai afetar no futuro de ninguém.  
-Essa menina é caso perdido mesmo.- disse Kero -Preparada ?  
Yanan olhou para Sakura e Shaoran ,insegura.Não os veria nunca mais...  
-Que foi?Está com medo- perguntou Sakura.  
-Não,bem...  
Sakura pegou as suas duas mãos.  
-Não se preocupe,Yanan.Deve ser uma enorme responsabilidade ter que trancar todas as Cartas,pois eu também sinto muitas dificuldades.Mas você vai conseguir.E eu também!  
Yanan sorriu e abraçou Sakura com carinho.  
-Eu só quero que saibam que é uma honra muito grande ter conhecido todos vocês.De verdade.  
-Para nós também. - disse Shaoran.  
-Se cuida.- disse Meiling.  
Shaoran pegou a Carta e fincou a espada no tronco da grande árvore,fazendo uma enorme abertura.  
-Pronto,isso vai te levar pra casa.- disse Shaoran -Tome muito cuidado.  
Antes de ir,Yanan abraçou rapidamente Shaoran que ficou vermelhinho e saiu correndo.  
-Tchau e obrigada! Nunca vou me esquecer de vocês!  
E eles viram Yanan desaparecer no buraco.  
-Kero será que ela vai chegar no seu tempo certo- perguntou Sakura.  
-Sim,acredito que sim.Pode não parecer mas ela possui poderes incríveis.Para dizer a verdade,me pareceu mais poderoso que o Mago Clow.  
-Sério!  
-Na verdade,estava tão curioso da identidade dela que quase não me agüentei de curiosidade.Ela pareceu ainda não saber usar os poderes que tem,mas com o tempo,tenho certeza que se tornará uma das mestras mais poderosas de todos os tempos.  
Shaoran olhou novamente para a pacífica árvore.Não sabia explicar porque...mas sentia que iria sentir saudades dela.Muita saudade.

Yanan saiu às cegas e finalmente caiu para fora da árvore.  
-Yanan- gritou Layla.  
-Você está bem- perguntou Cavaleiro Negro.  
-Sim,estou.- disse se levantando.  
-Que susto você nos deu.- disse Layla -Pensei que você não voltaria nunca mais.  
-Yanan!Tranque a Carta.- avisou Kero.  
Yanan olhou para árvore.  
-VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE! CARTA SAKURA !  
E foi trancada.  
-Como conseguiu voltar- perguntou Kero.  
-Com a ajuda da Sakura e Shaoran.  
-O quê?Quer dizer que você conheceu o super casal- perguntou Layla entusiasmada.  
-Sim.- mas ela parecia triste e desanimada.  
-Yanan,o que você tem?  
De repente,rios de lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.  
-Queria tanto que os dois estivessem vivos agora.Não pude alertar sobre o futuro deles porque Kero disse que o destino não pode ser mudado.- ela começou a chorar -Não sei porque...mas me sinto tão triste por eles.  
Kero e Cavaleiro Negro eram os únicos que sabiam o quanto Sakura e Shaoran significavam muito na vida dela.  
-Não chore.- Cavaleiro Negro pôs a mão gentilmente no seu ombro -Se pensar direito,descobrirá que eles não estão mortos.Estão sempre ao seu lado,torcendo por você.  
-Cavaleiro Negro...  
-Se te verem triste desse jeito,também ficarão tristes.  
-Você tem razão. - ela enxugou as lágrimas -Não vou decepcioná-los.Sakura me disse que eu conseguiria trancar todas as cartas e eu vou conseguir!  
-É isso aí,Yanan- vibrou Layla.  
Kero sorriu e olhou para o Cavaleiro Negro.Era um menino muito sábio e poderoso.Seria um enviado "surpresa" de Eriol?Surpreendia-se de saber como Cavaleiro Negro parecia conhecer tudo sobre Yanan.  
"O que ele está escondendo por trás dessa máscara?Um dia...um dia vou descobrir."

Yanan entrou em casa com muita pressa e subiu numa cadeira para pegar uma coisa em cima da estante.  
-O que está fazendo,Yanan?  
-Ah,oi tio! Eu queria pegar isso aqui.  
Era um álbum de fotografias.Ela folheou rapidamente e pegou uma foto.  
-O que é isso- curioso,Yukito se aproximou para ver qual foto era.  
Era uma foto de Sakura e Shaoran.Os dois estavam de braços dados numa linda praia,sorrindo congelados no tempo.  
-Ah,me lembro dessa foto.- disse Yukito com carinho -Foi nesse dia que Shaoran pediu Sakura em casamento.  
-É mesmo?Como foi que ele pediu?  
-Foi muito engraçado.Aliás,ele nunca foi muito bom em arranjos românticos. Depois de dar vários gafes e tropeções,deu uma caixinha de aliança para Sakura e disse: "bem,então acho que é isso aí ".  
Yanan começou a rir.  
-E Sakura aceitou.Está vendo que ele está sorrindo na foto?Na verdade ele não sorri nas fotos pois não gosta muito de ser fotografado,mas depois de Sakura ter aceitado seu pedido não tinha como ele não estar com esse sorriso gigante.  
-Que lindo! Vou pôr esta foto no porta retrato da minha mesinha.  
-É uma boa idéia.  
Yanan começou a subir as escadas,mas de repente parou.  
-É tio,tô sabendo...- disse Yanan com um ar misterioso.  
-Tá sabendo o quê?  
-É...era um grande conquistador e nunca contou nada pra gente.  
E Yukito viu Yanan subir as escadas com milhões de interrogações na cabeça.


	7. Teias de sonho

TEIAS DE SONHO

Era uma linda manhã de segunda feira.  
Yanan acordou cedo para ir para escola.Kero abriu a cortina.  
-Está um lindo dia hoje,você não acha- perguntou Kero.  
-É mesmo.Vou descendo.Me espera que vou trazer alguma coisa para você comer, ok?  
-Por favor.  
Enquanto Kero olhava Yanan sair, uma pequena borboleta azul entrou pela janela.  
-Ai,o que será que Yukito preparou hoje…nham nham…  
De repente, Kero ouviu um barulho.Era uma voz muito familiar que vinha da porta.O coração dele começou a bater muita cautela,abriu a porta de leve.  
Sakura e Shaoran conversavam animadamente com Tomoyo,na antiga casa dela.Kero esfregou os olhos e olhou de novo. Lá estava a sua querida Sakura sorrindo.  
-Por isso,Tomoyo,gostaria que você cuidasse da minha filha Yanan.- dizia Sakura.  
-Para mim será um prazer.O Timu e ela se dão tão bem…  
Kero viu que Timu e Yanan brincavam no chão no canto da sala.Ainda eram bebês.  
Kero ficou parado olhando tudo feito bobo,mas quando Sakura e Shaoran se levantaram para irem embora,saiu correndo(voando).  
-Sakura!  
-Kero?  
-Sakura,não vá nessa viajem!  
-O que está querendo dizer,bichinho- perguntou Shaoran.  
-Acontecerá uma catástrofe!Você e o moleque não podem ir!  
-Kero,do que você está falando- perguntou Sakura.  
-É,explique melhor.- sugeriu Tomoyo.  
-Lembra que você disse que tinha um pressentimento ruim mas não sabia explicar o que era?É por isso que você está deixando a Yanan com Tomoyo,não é?  
-É.  
-Pois o seu pressentimento está certo!Vocês dois não podem ir nessa viajem,pois morrerão num acidente aéreo.  
-Mas…  
-Vocês não podem ir!  
-Calma,então está certo.- disse Shaoran decidido -Sakura, melhor adiarmos a nossa viagem.  
-Mas,Shaoran…  
-O bichinho deve estar falando sério.Não é bom viajarmos com todos os pressentimenros ruins.Avisarei a minha família.  
Os olhos de Kero começaram a se lacrimejar.Ele abraçou a Sakura.  
-Sakura…pensei que nunca mais te veria de novo.Não sei o que está acontecendo mas agradeço por você estar segura agora.  
-Kero?  
Kero olhou para trás e viu Yanan olhando-o com um rosto curioso.  
-O que está fazendo aí,abraçando o corrimão- perguntou ela.  
-O quê?Mas…onde está Sakura?  
-Sakura?  
-Mas ela estava bem aqui.Eu…  
-Ai,tadinho.Tá com tanta fome que está vendo coisas que não existem.Olha,te trouxe esse sanduíche.  
Kero ficou parado,sem se mexer.  
-Entra logo,Kero.Alguém pode te ver!  
-Não me conformo!Eu juro que vi a Sakura e o moleque agorinha.  
-Sente muita saudade deles,não é?  
-Bem…  
-Eu também senti que eles eram pessoas muito especiais.Só espero um dia poder ser tão poderosa quanto eles.  
-Você será.- e Kero sorriu com carinho.

Timu esperava Yanan pacientemente na porta.Por que ela sempre demorava tanto para se arrumar se nem conseguia se arrumar tão bem?  
Ele viu uma borboleta azul passar e tentou se animar.Afinal de contas não era todo dia que podia ver uma borboleta tão bonita.  
Estava disposto a entrar para apressá-la,mas ficou surpreso ao vê-la encostada no poste.Estava olhando para ele .  
-Oi.- ela sorria de uma maneira que fazia com que ele tivesse dificuldades de olhá-la nos olhos.  
-Até que fim!Estava a ponto de entrar para te chamar.  
-Hã...você estava me esperando?  
-Então o que acha que eu estava fazendo parado aqui na porta? Cumprimentando formigas?  
-Mas...você nem me conhece.  
Timu parou e olhou para ela.  
-O que você disse?  
-Eu...acabei de te ver e como você pode dizer que estava me esperando?  
Timu ficou olhando para ela para descobrir que tipo de piada era aquela.Mas ela estava séria.  
Ela sorriu novamente e lhe estendeu a mão.  
-Meu nome é Yanan.E o seu?  
-Meu...- ele ficou confuso -Yanan o que há com você?  
-Como assim?  
-Você é minha irmã e você vem me dizer que eu não te conheço.Que coisa mais absurda!  
-Sua irmã- agora ela que parecia incrédula -Eu não tenho irmão!Sou filha única.  
-Então quem são seus pais?  
-Meu pai se chama Shaoran Li e minha mãe se chama Sakura Kinomoto.  
Desta vez Timu ficou branco-amarelo.  
-Então...você descobriu?  
-Descobri o quê?Quer saber?Você é muito estranho.- e ela foi andando.  
Mas no meio do caminho ela parou e voltou para ele.  
-Mas quer saber mais?Acho você muito legal.  
-O-obrigado.  
-Que tal sermos amigos?  
-Eu...  
-Você não gostou de mim?  
-Não...  
-Então está resolvido.Seremos bons amigos.- ela lhe estendeu a mão com um sorriso bem bonitinho.  
-Timu!  
Timu se assustou com a voz estridente de Yanan e quando ele se virou viu ela com as mãos nos quadris.  
-Estamos atrasados!Larga essa caixa de correio e vamos logo.  
-Mas...- Timu olhou para frente todo desorientado mas Yanan não estava mais na sua frente -Você estava...Ai, deixa para lá!  
Enquanto andavam apressados,Timu perguntou:  
-Yanan,você...é minha irmã não é?  
-Que pergunta é essa?  
-Responde primeiro.  
-É claro que sim.Por que está perguntando isso?  
-Nada.  
E Timu apressou ainda mais os passos tentando se desviar do olhar curioso de Yanan.

Chegando na escola,Yanan se sentou na sua carteira.  
-Oi,Yanan.- cumprimentou Sayaka.  
-Oi Sayaka.  
Sayaka olhou disfarçadamente para trás dela e sorriu para Timu.  
-Oi,Timu,tudo bom?  
-Tudo.- e ele se afastou delas sentando do outro lado.  
Layla se aproximou e olhou para Sayaka que não tirava os olhos do Timu até ele ir se sentar em sua carteira.  
-Aquele Timu não passa de outro exibido.- comentou Layla.  
-Exibido- indagou Sayaka -Imagina,ele é muito gentil.As pessoas só falam mal quando tem inveja dele.  
E Sayaka se afastou indo se sentar na sua carteira.  
-Você viu- perguntou Layla.  
-Vi o quê- perguntou Yanan.  
-A Sayaka.Ela que é super boazinha já está se encucando com aquele perdido.  
-Hein?  
-Ai,deixa pra lá- disse Layla frustrada pois a professora já chegara.  
Na hora do intervalo,Yanan procurou por Batavo.  
-Oi Batavo.  
-Hum.  
-Sabe,você não me explicou direito sobre os seus conhecimentos da Carta.  
-Hum.  
-Batavo,você possui magia?  
-Não.  
-O que mais sabe sobre as Cartas Mágicas?  
Batavo parecia não ouvir o que Yanan falava e olhava fixamente para frente.  
-Quer fazer o favor de me escutar quando estou falando com você- ela retirou um biscoito -Ó,é um biscoito que meu tio fez.  
Mas Batavo continuava olhando fixo para a frente.Aquilo já era anormal.Imagine!O Batavo nem aí para uma comida!  
Yanan também ficou intrigada e olhou para onde ele olhava.Na frente se encontrava Layla.  
-Você...está olhando para Layla?  
Batavo olhou para Yanan com uma cara frustrada.  
-Por que eu olharia para aquela menina?  
-Ué,mas é a única pessoa que está...  
-Estou olhando para aquela borboleta azul.  
-Borboleta azul?Onde?  
-Já foi,eu acho.- e ele se levantou e pegou o biscoito das mãos da Yanan -Obrigado pelos biscoitos.  
-Ei,onde você vai?Você ainda não me respondeu.  
De boca cheia ele se afastou.  
-Mas que menino mais...!Grrr!Ele me paga!

Layla estava desembrulhando o seu lanche quando percebeu que alguém se aproximava dela.Ela levantou o rosto e não acreditou no que viu.  
-Pa...pai?  
-Oi Layla.  
-Mas...o que o senhor está fazendo aqui?  
-Vim te ver.Estava com saudades.  
Layla abaixou o rosto raspando a tampa de sua lancheira com a unha.  
-Filha.- o pai pegou o rosto dela e o levantou para ele -Gostaria que você soubesse que nunca deixei de amar você ou a sua mãe.  
-Então por que o senhor não mora mais com a gente?  
-Agora em diante,nunca mais me afastarei de você.  
Layla arregalou os olhos  
-O senhor...está falando sério?  
-É claro que sim!  
Os olhos de Layla começaram a ficar cheias de água.  
-Papai- ela o abraçou -Eu estava com tanta raiva do senhor...mas agora não estou mais assim.  
-Layla?  
Layla olhou na direção oposta e viu Yanan e Sayaka olhando-a com olhares curiosos.Só então ela percebeu que estava abraçando um tronco de árvore.  
-Layla,você está bem- perguntou Yanan.  
-Hã,sim.- e ela saiu correndo.  
-O que há com ela- perguntou Sayaka.  
-Não sei...  
"Hoje todo mundo anda meio estranho..." pensou Yanan.  
De repente,Yanan viu uma borboleta azul.Era a mesma borboleta que tinha visto de manhã.Sem pensar se aproximou dela.Ao se aproximar,a borboleta fugiu.Yanan foi atrás.  
De longe,Timu viu Yanan correndo atrás de uma...borboleta?  
"Até parece que nunca teve infância." pensou Timu com suspiro.  
Mas nesse instante ele sentiu algo forte.Sabia exatamente o que aquele pressentimento significava.  
Mas,estava sem a fantasia.Ora,mas a fantasia que se danasse!Se tratava de uma emergência.  
-Yanan- e foi atrás dela.

Yanan pulava para tentar pegar a borboleta,mas de repente,as cenas começaram a saírem de foco.Tudo começou a ficar embaçado.Quando ela abriu os olhos,percebeu que estava de frente para a Torre de Tóquio.  
-Mas...?  
Então ela viu que alguém estava na Torre.Não conseguia enxergar o seu rosto mas ela tinha certeza que essa pessoa olhava para ela.  
Ela já vira tudo aquilo,já estivera naquele lugar.  
-Está na hora.- dizia ele.  
-Na hora- perguntou e na mesma hora ela se lembrou.Sonhara com aquilo.  
-Está na hora...  
-Na hora de quê?Quem é você?  
-Na hora de você saber...  
-Saber o quê?  
Uma forte luz começou a emanar da Torre.  
-É uma Carta- gritou uma voz forte.  
-O-o quê?  
-É uma Carta Sakura!Tranque-a!  
Ela não estava entendendo nada,mas pegou rapidamente a sua chave.  
-CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS ESTRELAS, MOSTRE OS SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA-OS À VALENTE YANAN QUE ACEITOU ESTA MISSÃO. LIBERTE-SE!  
Ela mirou cegamente.  
-VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE! CARTA SAKURA!  
Uma luz muito maior invadiu na direção dela fazendo-a recuar para trás e cair ao chão.  
-Yanan- Timu a amparou.  
Mas ela estava inconsciente  
Timu pegou a carta que estava caída no chão.Era a Carta "The Dream".Subitamente entendeu a ilusão que tivera naquela manhã.Não passara de um efeito da Carta.  
Ele sorriu tristemente e colocou a Carta no bolso da Yanan.Carregou-a nas costas e começou a ir para casa.

Yanan abriu os olhos e viu que estava em casa.Levantou-se num salto e olhou ao viera parar em casa?  
-Yanan,você está bem- perguntou Kero.  
-Estou...como vim em casa?  
-O seu irmão que te trouxe.Você estava completamente apagada.  
-É...Ah,me lembrei!Eu...acho que tranquei uma carta.  
-Você acha?  
-É...- e de repente caiu uma coisa do bolso dela.  
-Meu Deus,você trancou a Carta do Sonho- exclamou Kero.  
-Tranquei?  
-É claro.Olha você mesma!  
-É mesmo.Hã...mas Kero,eu sonhei o mesmo sonho que eu te falei da outra vez.  
-Qual?  
-Eu estava na Torre de Tóquio e estava mais alguém que...eu não me lembro.  
-Torre de Tóquio...  
-É.Essa pessoa misteriosa dizia a toda hora que estava na hora de eu saber alguma coisa.E eu não sei o que é!  
-Muito provavelmente esse sonho é uma premonição.- Kero a olhou seriamente -Tenho quase certeza.  
-Mas saber o quê?E quem é essa pessoa- o rosto dela se alterou -Ah,e teve mais alguém que me ajudou.No meio do meu sonho alguém me alertou que aquilo era uma Carta.  
-Ele apareceu no sonho?  
-Não,quero dizer,eu acho que não.Só ouvi a voz dessa pessoa e por isso resolvi trancar a Carta,porque nem sabia o que estava acontecendo.E desmaiei.  
-Talvez seja...Bem,sei lá!  
"Talvez seja o Cavaleiro Negro." pensou Yanan sonhadora.

Com passos rápidos,Yanan andava em direção ao supermercado quando viu Layla de longe.Ficou contente por ver sua amiga e correu até ela.Mas viu que ela olhava seriamente para um senhor que estava a alguns metros de distância.Por que ela olhava para aquele homem daquele jeito?  
Um pouco depois,uma mulher e dois meninos pequenos saíram da casa.O homem pegou os dois no colo.Os quatro pareciam muito felizes e entraram no carro e partiram.  
Yanan se aproximou de Layla e percebeu que esta chorava.  
-Layla...  
-Sabe...eu não odeio mais o meu pai por ter abandonado eu e mamãe.Ele não era feliz com a gente.  
-Seu pai...?Nossa...  
-Descobri que eu gosto muito dele ainda.E o importante é que ele seja feliz não é mesmo?  
Yanan olhou para a amiga e sorriu concordando.As duas se abraçaram e Layla começou a chorar pra valer.  
-Ele dizia que me amava,mas Yanan,amar não é ficar ao lado da pessoa que gosta?Se ele realmente me amasse não teria me abandonado não é?  
-Eu acho que ele te ama sim,mas...a coisa se complica quando somos obrigados a fazer uma escolha.Mesmo longe,tenho certeza que ele pensa em você.  
-Eu não entendo,eu não entendo,nunca vou entender isso...!  
E chorou mais ainda.  
Yanan imaginou se seus pais se separassem um dia.Só de imaginar doía o seu coração.Olhou para a sua amiga e imaginou o que ela estaria sofrendo.Mas sabia que Layla era forte.Ela superaria,pois afinal de contas, apesar de ter menos amor para receber ainda tinha muito que amar não é mesmo?

fim


	8. Ciumes

CIÚMES

Yanan acordou muito bem disposta.Afinal de contas,era o primeiro dia de aula depois de umas boas férias.Tinha feito a lição de férias tudo às pressas e o Timu havia lhe ajudado um pouco.Quer dizer,houvera uma troca de favores: em vez de Timu lhe ter ajudado na lição de matemática,ela fora obrigada a lavar as louças todos os dias.  
E também havia capturado várias Cartas Sakura.  
-Vou indo.Se cuida,Kero.  
Yanan desceu as escadas às pressas e quase se esbarrou no Timu.  
-Olha,por onde anda,sua desastrada.  
-Desastrada!  
Timu virou as costas e começou a descer as escadas.Resmungando,Yanan o seguiu.

Chegando na escola,todos começaram a matar saudades com todo mundo.  
-Estava sentindo falta das aulas.Pode- declarou Layla bem humorada.  
-É verdade.Oi,Sayaka,como tem passado- perguntou Yanan.  
-Bem.  
-A Sayaka andava meio ocupada pelo que eu saiba.- indagou Layla -O que você ficou fazendo nas férias que até deixou de sair várias vezes com a gente?  
-É que eu...- ela ficou vermelha.  
-Ei o que é isso- perguntou Layla,pegando a sacola que estava nas mãos da Sayaka.  
Havia agulhas e vários pedaços de pano dentro da sacolinha.  
-O que é isso- perguntou Yanan.  
-Estou fazendo um ursinho de pelúcia.- disse Sayaka timidamente.  
-Um ursinho?Que legal- exclamou Yanan -Você gosta de bonecos?  
-Não,não é para mim.Quero dizer...  
-Calma lá.Você está fazendo esse ursinho para uma outra pessoa- perguntou Layla.  
Sayaka assentiu.  
-Para quem- perguntou Yanan curiosa.  
-Di-dizem que quando se faz um ursinho de pelúcia com as próprias mãos e entrega à pessoa que gosta traz sorte.  
-Sério?Traz sorte como?  
-A pessoa,você sabe...a pessoa que você gosta vai corresponder ao seu sentimento,coisas assim.  
Os olhos de Yanan começaram a brilhar.  
-Onde você comprou os materiais,Sayaka?  
-Aqui,na lojinhas de presentes.  
-Que é?Você também vai comprar- perguntou Layla com carranca.  
-Não,bem...sei lá.- disse Yanan se afastando.  
Layla encarou Sayaka.  
-Eu sei para quem você vai dar.  
Sayaka ficou vermelha beterraba e estava para falar algo quando o sinal da aula tocou.Todos se sentaram em seus lugares.  
A professora Rika entrou calmamente.  
-Bom passaram as férias?  
-Bem.- responderam todos animados.  
-Bom,hoje tenho uma novidade para a estudar conosco um novo aluno.Pode entrar.  
Um menino alto de cabelos e olhos pretos inteligentes entrou na sala.  
-Ele veio de outra cidade e quero que vocês lhe dêem boas vindas.Seu nome é Hideki Abe.  
Ele sorriu.  
"Parece ser um menino simpático." pensou Yanan.  
-Agora,vamos ver onde você pode se sentar...Ah,ao lado da Yanan tem uma carteira vazia.  
Com passos firmes,Hideki foi sentar na sua carteira de muito bom humor.  
No meio da aula,Yanan deixou cair a sua borracha.Ela se agachou para pegar ao mesmo tempo que Hideki e deram uma bela cabeçada um no outro  
-Ô,foi mal.- disse ele -Eu ia pegar para você.  
-Ah,obrigada.- ela sorriu com gotinha escorrendo.  
-Me chamo Hideki,e você?  
-Meu nome é Yanan.  
-Seu nome é muito bonito.  
-Sei que é importante darmos as nossas boas vindas,mas não agora Yanan.- disse a professora.  
-Ah,desculpe.  
Os dois voltaram os rostos para a lousa sorrindo.  
Timu olhou e também voltou a prestar atenção na aula.

Era hora do recreio.Sayaka estava ocupada fazendo seu ursinho e Layla tinha uma reunião com as meninas do clubinho.  
Sozinha,foi até um banquinho e começou a abrir o seu lanche.  
Estava com a mente ocupada pensando em ir na loja de presentes depois da aula.Iria comprar o material para fazer o ursinho também.E quando ficasse pronto ela daria para...  
-Oi.  
Era Hideki  
-Oi.- Yanan sorriu.  
-Desculpe a cabeçada aquela hora.  
-Não foi nada.Não doeu.  
-Ah,é?Pois para mim doeu.  
-Sério?  
-Tô brincando.Posso lanchar com você?  
-Claro.Senta aqui.- Yanan começou a comer -E aí?Tá gostando da escola?  
-Sim,todo mundo é muito legal.Meus pais viajam muito e essa é a oitava escola em que me matriculo.  
-Nossa!Se bem que na verdade também estudei na Inglaterra até o ano passado.  
-Inglaterra?  
-Sim,meus pais estão lá.  
-E vc está aqui sozinha?  
-Não,estou com o meu tio e o...e o...bem, com o meu tio.  
-Você deve sentir muitas saudades de seus pais.  
-Sim,eu sinto.  
-Ei,Hideki!  
Os dois olharam para Osora.Estava mais Timu e outros garotos.  
-Venha aqui.Vamos te mostrar a escola.- chamou Osora.  
-Vai lá,Hideki.- incentivou Yanan.  
-Mas não quero te deixar sozinha.  
-A minha amiga já deve estar vindo.E é importante você fazer novos amigos.  
-Bom...então a gente se fala de novo.  
-Tá.  
Hideki foi para onde os meninos estavam.  
-Vamos,Hideki,não existe guia melhor nessa escola do que eu.- disse Osora pondo o braço no ombro dele.  
-Valeu,Osora.  
Hideki olhou para Timu e sorriu.Timu retribuiu o sorriso.Hideki parecia ser um cara legal.  
No meio do caminho,Osora viu Layla.  
-Osora- chamou Hideki.  
-Lá está a garota mais bonita da nossa escola.Mas infelizmente ela odeia os homens.  
-Por quê?  
-Como vou entender essas mulheres?E olha que as mais bonitas são as mais complicadas.  
-Ora,Yanan não me pareceu nem um pouco complicada.  
Timu olhou para Hideki com olhos arregalados.  
-O que disse?  
-Que acho Yanan bonita e nem um pouco complicada.  
-Bonita?A Yanan!  
-Ué,eu também não acho a Yanan feia.- comentou Osora.  
-Vocês só podem estar brincando!Como podem achar bonita uma menina que mastiga com boca aberta quando está com fome e ainda fica quebrando os relógios de manhã com o próprio punho!  
Todos olharam para Timu boquiabertos.  
-Peraí,Timu.- foi Osora quem conseguiu recuperar a voz primeiro -Como você sabe dessas coisas ?  
-Eu ouvi...por aí.- disse e se afastou rapidamente.  
Timu chegou na sala e sentou na carteira.Por que falara aquilo?Eles achavam Yanan bonita...isso não era bom?Ele também achava-a bonita,inclusive quando ela sorria.Para ele,não existia sorriso mais bonito que o dela.  
Sentiu-se culpado por ter queimado o filme dela.A sua consciência pesava por isso,resolveu que iria limpar a sala na vez dela naquela tarde.  
Ouviu a voz de Yanan e Timu se virou para vê-la.A visão de ela voltar com Hideki conversando animadamente não lhe agradou muito.  
-Ê,olha o Hideki.- comentou Osora -Me parece que ele gostou mesmo dela.  
-Dela quem- perguntou Timu.  
-Ora,da Yanan,quem mais?  
-Por mim,os dois se combinam.- comentou um outro amiguinho.  
-Não sei o que ele viu nela.- comentou Elho.  
-Ô,Elho,Yanan é legal.Acho que os dois se dariam muito bem juntos.Não é Timu?  
Timu nada respondeu,apenas olhando fixamente para os dois.

Terminado a aula,Yanan procurou por Timu.  
-Timu,vai primeiro.  
-Onde você vai?  
-Vou dar uma passada na loja de presentes.  
-Vai comprar o quê?  
-Material para fazer um ursinho.  
-Ursinho?  
-É.Dizem que quando a gente faz um ursinho e dá para a pessoa gosta,ele te corresponde com o mesmo amor.Não é maravilhoso?  
-Então você vai dar o ursinho para alguém?  
-Lógico!Para que vou querer ficar costurando um ursinho então?Bom,tenho que ir.A gente se vê em casa,Timu.  
Timu ficou olhando ela se afastar.Estaria ela querendo dar o ursinho para Hideki?

-Tcharam!  
Yanan tirou a sua caixa de material para costurar o ursinho.  
-O que é isso- indagou Kero -Ué,material para se fazer um ursinho de pelúcia?  
-É.E vou dar ele para adivinha quem?  
-Vou saber?Você mesma me disse que já tem se apaixonado seis vezes.  
-Ô,Kero,desta vez é diferente.Desta vez...é especial.  
-Quem é?  
-O Cavaleiro Negro.  
-Ah,aquele moleque fantasiado...Sei não,Yanan,ele não me é estranho.  
-Ai,ai,ai.Vou começar a fazer agora mesmo!  
-Essas garotas...

Os meninos jogavam basquete na quadra.Timu e Hideki jogavam em times adversários.Já de primeira todos notaram que Hideki era um ótimo jogador.  
Timu estava em sua posição quando ouviu a voz de Yanan.  
-Força,Hideki- disse Yanan,acenando.  
Nessa hora,Timu sentiu que algo se queimava por dentro.Agora tinha certeza que aquele ursinho era para Hideki.Não sabia bem o que pensar,e se viu correndo na direção do Hideki para lhe roubar a bola.  
O time de Timu ganhou de 14 a 5.Timu praticamente roubara todas as bolas de Hideki.  
-O Timu é muito bom,você não acha- perguntou Sayaka.  
-Não acho!Você viu o que ele fez!Praticamente não deixou o Hideki jogar nada- bufou Yanan.  
-Mas era um jogo e é normal roubar a bola do adversário.  
Yanan ficou quieta.O que havia com Timu?Sabia que ele era hábil no esporte mas sempre jogara com bom senso competitivo.  
Terminado o jogo,Osora se aproximou de Timu.  
-Cara,hoje você estava demais!Detonamos aquele time.  
Hideki se aproximou de Timu.  
-Nossa,Timu,você realmente joga muito bem.Meus parabéns.  
-Você...também joga bem.  
-Mas vi que não chego aos seus pés.Você faz parte do time?  
-Não.  
Respondido isso,Timu se afastou.  
Ele não se sentia bem,porque sabia o que tinha feito.Estragara o jogo de Hideki de propósito da maneira mais suja possível.Queria provar a si mesmo que era melhor do que ele.Mas por quê?  
-Por que fez isso?  
Timu se deparou com Yanan.  
-Fiz o quê?  
-Aquele jogo foi uma trapaça.Você simplesmente não deixou o Hideki jogar.  
-Ele era o meu adversário.Você queria que eu fizesse o quê?Que jogasse a bola para ele e o carregasse para a cesta?  
-Timu,você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.Não gostei do jogo de hoje.  
-Só por que é Hideki?  
-Você sabe que Hideki é novo aqui e ainda ele está se adaptando.Você deveria ajudar ele a...  
-Pára de me falar o que devo ou não devo fazer!  
Yanan chegou a piscar.Tá certo que os dois brigavam e viviam se irritando um ao outro,mas ele nunca falara com ela daquele jeito.Nunca o vira tão bravo.  
Ele lhe deu as costas e foi embora.

-Bom dia- exclamou Yanan animada.  
-Bom dia.- cumprimentou Yukito -Acordou cedo num domingo.  
-É que hoje prometi levar Hideki para a biblioteca.  
-Por que você tem que ficar levando ele nesses lugares- reclamou Timu.  
Yanan olhou para ele com suspiro.Ultimamente Yanan nem fazia questão de discutir com ele,pois parecia estar sempre de mau humor.  
-Porque ele me perguntou se eu não me importaria de levar ele.E não me importo.Você quer ir com a gente?  
-Tá louca?Por que eu iria com vocês?  
-Ué,que que tem?  
-Obrigado pela comida.  
Timu se levantou e subiu para o quarto.  
-O que deu nele- perguntou Yanan.  
Yukito ficou olhando para as escadas,pensativo.

Timu estava tentando se concentrar num livro quando Yukito entrou no seu quarto.  
-Vai ficar no quarto o dia inteiro,Timu?  
-Estou lendo um livro,tio.  
-Por que não foi com a Yanan?  
-Porque quero ler esse livro.  
-Está lendo esse livro desde de manhã?  
-Estou.  
-E ainda está na primeira página?  
Timu ficou calado,sem conseguir achar uma resposta para a pergunta sábia do tio.  
-Timu,o que quer que Yanan faça,ela é uma pessoa importante para você.  
Timu continuava em silêncio.  
-O que quer que esteja acontecendo ou que você esteja sentindo,você tem que protegê-la.Você não quer que nada aconteça a ela não é?  
Ele olhou para o tio.  
-Está um dia muito bonito,por que não vai à biblioteca?  
Lentamente,Timu começou a fechar o livro.

Na biblioteca,Yanan e Hideki observavam os livros.De repente,Yanan sentiu a presença de uma Carta.Mas nessa hora,algo começou a se contorcer na sua mochila.  
-Yanan...- era a voz do Kero.  
-Shhh- ela sorriu para Hideki -Espera aqui que eu já volto.  
Saindo da biblioteca,Yanan reclamou:  
-O que tá fazendo aqui,Kero?  
-Deixa para reclamar depois!Senti a presença de uma Carta.  
-Eu também sen...  
Nessa hora,algo foi disparado na direção deles.Por pouco Yanan não fora atingida.  
-O que é isso!A Carta do Raio- perguntou Yanan.  
-Não.Essa é a Carta do Disparo!  
-E o que ele...  
Nessa hora,ela viu Hideki sair da biblioteca.  
-Yanan,onde você estava?  
-Hideki...  
A Carta disparou na direção dele e ele foi atingido caindo desmaiado para trás.  
-Hideki!  
A Carta estava disposta a dar mais disparo no Hideki,mas Yanan se desbruçou em cima dele para protegê-lo.  
-Yanan- gritou Kero.  
Mas nessa hora,o disparou foi desviado por algo.  
Quando Yanan abriu os olhos viu o Cavaleiro Negro,se postando na sua frente,pronto para defendê-la.O seu coração começou a disparar.  
-Cavaleiro Negro!  
-Sua tonta!Se você se machucar quem trancará o resto das Cartas Sakura- gritou o Cavaleiro Negro.  
-Eu...eu...- ela não sabia o que responder.  
-Desviarei a atenção da Carta.Pegue a oportunidade certa para trancá-la.  
-Está bem.  
Cavaleiro Negro começou a se fazer de alvo.Yanan ficava desesperada a cada tiro pois Cavaleiro Negro poderia ser atingido.E Yanan não conseguia alcançar a Carta.  
"Tive uma idéia!"  
-CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS TREVAS, MOSTRE OS SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE E OFEREÇÁ-OS A VALENTE YANAN QUE ACEITOU ESTA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE!  
-ESPELHO!  
Através do poder da Carta,surgiram vários Cavaleiros Negros,um correndo para cada lugar.A Carta do Disparo parou,confuso.  
-Boa Yanan- vibrou Kero.  
-VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE! CARTA SAKURA!  
A Carta foi trancada.  
Yanan se aproximou do Cavaleiro Negro.  
-Muito obrigada,Cavaleiro Negro.  
-Você está aprendendo depressa.Isso é muito bom.- disse ele sem olhá-la -O seu amigo deve estar precisando de ajuda.  
E dito apenas isso,ele foi embora.  
Yanan ficou olhando ele pular o muro e desaparecer.Por que sentia que Cavaleiro Negro fora...frio?E ele ficara bravo com ela também.O que ela teria feito de tão errado para ele nem querer ter tido olhá-la?  
-Yanan,temos que socorrer o seu amigo.- lembrou Kero.  
-Hã?Ah- e ela correu para Hideki.

Em casa,Timu guardou a fantasia no armário com cuidado.Sentou-se na cama e ficou refletindo.Sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo.Estava com ciúmes.  
Fechou os olhos e finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo.Ele gostava da Yanan.

fim


	9. Vendaval de sentimentos

VENDAVAL DE SENTIMENTOS

Yanan estava novamente naquele lugar.Estava um pouco escuro,mas ela sabia que de longe,na Torre de Tóquio,alguém a encarava.  
-Quem é você?- perguntou ela.  
Como sempre,a pessoa não respondia e continuava a encarando.  
-Está na hora...- ele começou a dizer.  
-Yanan!  
Yanan acordou com tudo.Kero a encarava com um rosto feroz.  
-Você está atrasada.  
-Hã...Ah!Eu tô atrasada!  
Levantou-se toda afobada e começou a se arrumar apressadamente.  
-Sabe,acho esse despertador totalmente inútil para você.- comentou Kero -Você vive quebrando ele e pior ainda,sempre volta a dormir.  
-Ah,Kero,mesmo assim eu durmo melhor sabendo que deixei o despertador ligado.  
-Nesses dias você tá dormindo muito tarde.Pelo amor de Deus,Yanan, COMPRE um ursinho para aquele o dinheiro que você está gastando comprando os kits de fazer ursinho acho que dá pra comprar um novo e ainda sobra.  
-Mas, Kero, não é a mesma coisa.Eu quero dar algo bem especial feito por mim.E para ser especial tem que ser perfeito.Mas os que eu fiz ficaram feios. Você mesmo viu.  
-Claro...você sempre costurava a cabeça do ursinho ao contrário.  
-Mas desta vez vai ficar legal.  
-Yanan,é o quarto kit.  
-Não importa quantos kits eu vá comprar.O importante é que ele fique perfeito para que o Cavaleiro Negro goste.  
-Que perdida...

-Muito bom dia!- Yanan entrou na cozinha toda contente.  
-Bom dia.- cumprimentou Yukito.  
Timu apenas a fitou e deu um bom dia bem baixo.De repente,do nada,Yanan encarou Timu bem de perto que o nariz dela estava a ponto de encostar no dele.O coração de Timu começou a martelar ferozmente e as suas orelhas começaram a ficar quentes.  
-Timu.- disse Yanan bem séria -Eu te perdôo.  
-O quê?  
-Eu disse que te perdôo.  
-Me perdoa do quê?  
-Por ter sido tão grosso e rude ultimamente.Então trate-se de voltar ao normal antes que eu mude de idéia.  
-Olha que essas chances são raras.- até o tio Yukito entrou no jogo.  
Timu começou a comer de cara fechada.  
-Ei,Timu.O que há com você?  
-Não vai comer?  
-Vou.Mas eu estava te perguntando...  
-Então come logo,senão vamos nos atrasar.  
Yanan ficou visivelmente magoada.  
Depois de comer estavam a caminho da escola,e Yanan nada falava também.Antigamente tagarelavam feito matracas até chegarem a escola mas ultimamente quase não conversavam.Timu sabia que estava sendo insulportável.Olhou para ela.Que culpa tinha ela se ele era infeliz?  
-Yanan.Me desculpa.  
-Hã?  
-Me desculpa por ter sido grosso e rude.  
Yanan parou de andar e olhou para ele.O coração de Timu se aqueceu quando viu ela sorrir.  
-Tudo bem,Timu.Só quero que você esteja bem.  
Os dois trocaram sorrisos.Era uma camaradagem que dificilmente compartilhavam,pois os dois viviam discutindo.  
Ao chegarem no portão da escola,Yanan e Timu estavam conversando animadamente.  
-Yanan!Timu!  
Era Sayaka.  
-Bom dia,Sayaka .  
Estranhamente,Sayaka não conseguia sorrir olhando diretamente para Timu.  
-Bom dia,Yanan.  
O três viraram para trás e depararam com Hideki.Timu ficou automaticamente de mau humor.Ele apenas cumprimentara Yanan.  
-Como foi o seu fim de semana?- perguntou Hideki sorrindo.  
-Bem,e você?Ei Timu!Onde você vai?  
-Para sala.  
Respondeu e entrou com passos firmes.  
Yanan ficou o olhando entrar.Alguma coisa estava errada com seu irmão.O que estaria acontecendo com ele?  
-Algum problema?- perguntou Hideki.  
-Não,nada.Vamos para aula.  
A professora entrou com um certo ar misterioso naquele dia.Na certa,ela havia alguma coisa interessante para contar.  
-Bom crianças,tenho uma novidade para vocês.  
Todas se mostravam apreensivas.  
-No mês que vem teremos a nossa semana cultural.E como nos outros anos,meus alunos se encarregarão de apresentar uma peça de teatro.  
Todos começaram a cochichar animados.  
-E qual peça nós apresentaremos,professora?- perguntou Osora.  
-Peter Pan.  
"Peter Pan" pensou Yanan animada.A história do menino que não queria crescer e que vivia na Terra do Nunca.  
-Decidi escolher os personagens através de um simples sorteio.- confirmou a professora -Venham até aqui em fileira para pegar um papelzinho.  
Todos se levantaram para pegar o papel.  
-Bom,agora podem desdobrar o papel.E cada um irá a lousa escrever com que papel ficou para todos nós ficarmos sabendo.  
Exclamações, e grunidos eram emitidos pelos alunos.  
-Ah,meu Deus!- exclamou Layla -Tudo menos isso!  
-Que foi?Com que papel você ficou?- perguntou Yanan curiosa.  
-Um homem!E ainda mais um vilão!- Layla olhou para a amiga -Vou ser o Capitão Gancho!  
-Que legal!Fiquei com o papel do João,um dos irmãos da Wendy.- argumentou Sayaka.  
-E você,Yanan ?Abre logo o seu papel.  
-Hã?Tá.- ela abriu o papel -Eu...Nossa!  
-E então?- perguntou a professora -Vamos ver quem ficou com papel de quem.Quem é Peter Pan?  
Yanan se levantou lentamente e foi até a lousa.Até Timu ficou surpreso.Ela seria o personagem principal.  
-Muito bem,Yanan.Pode escrever o seu nome na lousa.- diante da envergonhada Yanan a professora sorriu -Tenho certeza que fará bem o papel pois ouvi falar que você é uma boa esportista.  
Ela sorriu sem jeito.  
-Bem,agora quem é Wendy?  
Todos viram Hideki se levantar e caminhar até a lousa com um enorme sorriso.  
Timu se viu apertando o papel.  
-Bom,agora o Capitão Gancho.  
Layla se levantou.Todos cochichavam animadamente.Mas Timu nada enxergava a não ser Hideki e Yanan juntos.Parecia que o seu peito começava a se apertar e ele sentia dificuldades para respirar.  
-Agora um papel interessante.- disse a professora -Quem ficou com o papel do Sininho?  
Ninguém se levantou.Todos da sala começaram a se entreolhar.  
-Ué,mas todos os papéis foram pegos.- comentou a professora pensativa -Gente,todos leram os seus papéis?  
Só então Timu se deu conta que ainda não lera o seu papel.Abriu e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando descobriu que o Sininho era ele.  
-Gente,quem ficou com o papel...  
-Eu,professora.  
Timu se levantou e foi até a lousa.Escreveu o seu nome e se sentou na carteira sem dizer uma palavra.  
-Ô,legal o seu papel,Timu.- disse Osora -Imagino você com aquela sainha curta.Você vai levar a platéia ao delírio como fadinha.  
-Não enche.  
-Ô,meu,tô zoando.Timu,você tá legal?  
-Tô.  
Ele olhou para Yanan e viu que ela conversava com Hideki.Yanan parecia estar mais animada por Hideki ser o seu par.

-Ai,estou tão nervosa.Farei o papel principal e morro de medo que algo saia errado.  
-Ora,Yanan,relaxa.- disse kero -Você vai ficar muito bem.  
-Ai,ai,ai...  
-Eu quero ver esse teatro.  
-Tudo bem.Bom,tenho treino hoje a tarde na escola.  
-Posso ir também?  
-Humm...tudo bem.Mas tem que prometer ser discreto.  
-Ok.  
Yanan saiu e se deparou com Timu no corredor.  
-Tá pronto para o treino?  
-Tô.  
-Já decorou todas as suas falas?  
-Ainda não.  
-Eu também não.  
-Você...estava costurando o ursinho.  
-Tava sim.Acho que só vou terminar nesse fim de semana.  
-Para...para quem você vai dar?  
Yanan olhou para Timu por um instante e respondeu.  
-Um dia eu te conto.É uma longa história.  
"É,imagino que seja longa mesmo." Pensou Timu.

Ao chegarem na escola,a treino foi difícil,pois era uma peça que havia muitos personagens e ações.  
-Sininho!- exclamou Yanan para Timu -Você fez muito mal e sabe disso,não é?A Wendy podia ter se machucado com suas brincadeiras.  
Timu fez uma careta carrancuda e falou:  
-Para quê você trouxe aquela menina?  
-A Wendy é minha amiga,e trouxe ela para contar histórias.  
-Pois ela já contou.Mande-a embora.  
-Ô,Sininho,a Wendy é uma amiga legal.Você devia aprender a gostar dela também.  
-Peter.- chegou o Hideki -Estava te procurando.  
Timu olhou para os dois e o seu rosto se escureceu.Não estava mais interpretando,mas expressando o seu verdadeiro sentimento.Não é que a vida imitava a arte?  
-Yanan.- chamou Hideki assim que terminaram o treino -Sabe,é primeira vez que faço um teatro,por isso estou meio inseguro.Que tal a gente sempre treinar mais um pouco,pois tenho muitas falas que faço com você.  
-Boa idéia!Eu também estou muito nervosa.Treinando bastante a gente interpreta melhor,certo?  
-Certo.  
Os dois saíram.  
Timu ficou olhando a porta fechada,pensativo.  
-Por que tanto interesse no Hideki?  
Timu olhou surpreso para o dono da voz.Era o Batavo.  
-Do que você tá falando?  
-Apenas estou curioso que você observe tanto um amigo...ou é uma amiga?  
-Não tô entendendo nada do que você tá falando.  
-Se é assim...- Batavo deu de ombros e se afastou.  
Timu ficou olhando Batavo se afastar.Será que ele disfarçava tão mal o seu desconforto.Outros também teriam reparado?Se ao menos ele pudesse controlar os seus sentimentos...  
Timu se sentou e começou a refletir.Gostava de Yanan mas ela era sua irmã.Isso nunca mudaria. "Protegê-la até que o príncipe de verdade dela aparecesse...". Esse era o acordo que fizera consigo mesmo.E se esse príncipe era o Hideki...Afastou seu ciúmes (pelo menos tentou),e viu que ele era um garoto legal.  
E se Yanan gostava dele,então teria de aceitar.  
Levantou-se triste,mas decidido.

Yanan e Hideki treinavam suas falas perto da piscina.De repente,Yanan parou de falar.  
-Yanan,é a sua vez.  
Era presença de uma Carta Sakura.  
-Hã,Hideki.Que tal continuarmos o treino amanhã?  
-Por quê?Está cansada?  
-Não...quero dizer,sim!Acho melhor continuarmos amanhã.  
-Tudo bem.Vamos?  
-Vai primeiro.Preciso arrumar umas coisinhas.  
Hideki olhou para ela com cara de interrogação.  
-Vou ficar bem.Vai primeiro.- Yanan sorriu,tranquilizando-o.  
-Está bem.Então até amanhã.- no meio do caminho,ele parou e se virou para ela novamente -Yanan!  
-Oi.  
-Estou contente por sermos parceiros na peça.  
Ele sorriu e saiu rapidamente.  
Yanan ficou olhando abobalhada até que Kero saiu da mala.  
-Yanan!É uma Carta Sakura!  
-Eu já percebi.  
-Sério?Eu só percebi agora...Yanan!  
A água da piscina se ergueu e começou a vir em jato na direção da Yanan.  
-CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS ESTRELAS, MOSTRE OS SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA-OS A VALENTE YANAN QUE ACEITOU ESTA MISSÃO. LIBERTE-SE!  
-ALADA!  
Yanan escapou do jato de água por pouco.  
-Yanan,esta é Carta da água.- disse Kero.  
-É,eu percebi.- Yanan pegou uma Carta -Transforme-se na corrente da justiça.Vento!  
No momento em que o Vento e a Água se chocaram,fez-se uma tempestade danada que jogou Yanan e Kero longe.  
A Carta da Água conseguiu se desviar do Vento e começou a vir na direção da Yanan.  
-O Vento não conseguiu...Kero!Ela tá vindo para cá! O que eu faço!  
-Desvie!Yanan!- Kero tapou os olhos -Ai,não quero nem ver!  
Mas quando Kero abriu os olhos,Yanan estava a muito metros do chão junto com o Cavaleiro Negro.  
"Esse garoto outra vez...Sempre aparecendo na hora certa." Esse pensamento passou rapidamente na mente do Kero.  
-Cavaleiro Negro!- Yanan não conseguia esconder a emoção.  
-Você está bem?  
-Sim.  
-Tentar atacar a Carta da Água é uma tolice.Ela possui uma força surpreendente e não possui forma.  
-Então como devo capturá-la?  
-Pense numa Carta que possa imobilizá-la.  
-Uma Carta que possa imobilizar a Água?Eu tenho uma Carta assim?  
-Tem.  
-Qual?  
-Pense um pouco.  
-Por que não pode me falar simplesmente?  
-Por que um dia não estarei mais ao seu lado para te ajudar.Terá que saber as estratégias de se capturar uma Carta por si só.  
"Um dia não estarei mais ao seu lado..." essas palavras ressoaram na cabeça da Yanan como uma coisa surreal.  
-Yanan,rápido!- exclamou Kero.  
Yanan tentou se concentrar.Uma Carta que a tornasse imóvel...pesada?  
-Já sei!  
Ela pegou uma Carta.  
-Carta criada pelo Mago Clow,precisamos de suas virtudes. Areia!  
E realmente a Água se tornou pesada e desengonçada para se mover.  
-VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE! CARTA SAKURA !  
E a Carta foi trancada.  
-Boa Yanan!- vibrou Kero.  
Cavaleiro Negro começou a se afastar,mas Yanan foi atrás.  
-Cavaleiro Negro,espere!  
Ele parou e a olhou.  
-Como...como faço para achar você?- ela estava vermelha.  
-Me achar?  
-É. Você sempre só aparece quando estou em perigo e...bem,gostaria de saber se...se...se...- ai,o resto não saía!  
Cavaleiro Negro esperava pacientemente.  
Mas de repente ela falou de uma vez:  
-Gostaria de saber se pode ser meu amigo.  
Ele ficou olhando para ela.Yanan brincava com as suas próprias mãos e Timu sabia que ela só fazia isso quando estava muito nervosa.  
-O mais importante agora, é trancar todas as Cartas Sakura.Essa é a nossa principal missão.E depois...  
"Depois o quê?" pensou Timu "Não fique a iludindo."  
-Tenho que ir.- disse ele -Até mais.  
-Espere,Cavaleiro...!  
Mas ele já tinha pulado para cima e desaparecido.  
-Isso que é ser esquisito.- comentou Kero -Esse garoto não me é estranho.  
Yanan ficou parada e olhou para a Carta que trancara naquele dia.Um dia trancaria todas as Cartas Sakura e então...Cavaleiro Negro sumiria de sua vida assim como tinha surgido?  
Com esse pensamento, Yanan não conseguiu dormir naquela noite.


	10. Um teatro muito real

_Antes de tudo gostaria de agradecer muito pelos reviews deixados pelas leitoras desse fic. Já postei os meus fics, e por ser um anime "antigo" pensei que não teria muito gente que apreciasse a minha historinha._

_Um abraço especial para Yoru, que acompanha a minha fic e sempre deixa comentários sábios e interessantes._

_Analu e Carol Watanabe,tb estou muito atenta aos comentários de vcs.Valeu!_

UM TEATRO MUITO REAL

Era uma manhã bem bonita e Kero abriu a cortina cantarolando baixinho.  
-Bom dia,Yanan.  
Yanan estava sentada na cama,mas não parecia nem um pouco animada.  
-Yanan,você está bem?- perguntou Kero preocupado.  
-Estou.- ela se levantou e deu um sorriso forçado.  
Yanan pegou a escova de dentes e se olhou no espelho.  
"Um dia não estarei mais ao seu lado." Dissera o Cavaleiro Negro.  
Ela olhou para o ursinho que estava quase terminado.Sabia que Cavaleiro Negro só conseguia enxergá-la como uma Card Captor e nunca seria correspondida como desejava.  
No andar de baixo,Timu e Yukito preparavam o café da manhã.A cada cinco segundos Timu olhava para o relógio.Yanan estava atrasada .  
-Por que não vai chamá-la,Timu.Vocês estão atrasados,não estão?  
-Eu já volto.  
Timu saiu e bateu no quarto de Yanan.Nenhuma resposta.  
-Yanan!- chamou -Hoje temos panquecas doces.  
Aquilo normalmente faria Yanan até saltar da cama que dormia para vir correndo comer.Ela adorava panquecas doces.Mas continuava sem resposta.  
Ele estava prestes a bater de novo,mas a porta foi aberta.Timu ficou impressionado com o rosto de Yanan.O rosto dela que sempre estava animado se mostrava estar triste e melancólico.  
-Bom dia ,Timu.- ela sorriu sem forças.  
-Bo-bom dia.  
Ela passou por ele sem dizer nada e entrou na cozinha.  
-Desculpe o atraso tio.- disse Yanan.  
-Fiz o seu café predileto.- ele olhou para ela -Você está bem?  
-Sim,estou.  
Mas pela primeira vez,Yanan deixou o seu café sobrar aquele dia.

-Amanhã é o grande dia!- vibrou Sayaka -Ai estou tão nervosa.  
-Eu não tenho que ficar nervosa porque vou ficar nervosa a peça inteira.- resmungou Layla.  
As duas olharam para Yanan que estava distraída.  
-Ei,Peter Pan.Não está nervosa?- perguntou Layla.  
-Ah,claro que estou.  
-Não parece.  
-Você está triste?- perguntou Sayaka.  
-Não,estava apenas pensando um pouco.  
-Oi,Yanan.  
Hideki se aproximou com um sorriso.  
-Por que está tão desanimada hoje?  
-Não acordei muito bem,só isso.Vou ficar bem.  
-Fico preocupado quando você fica triste.  
Layla e Sayaka se entreolharam discretamente.  
-Obrigada por se preocupar,Hideki.Agora estou melhor.  
De repente,Yanan sentiu uma estranha presença.  
"Uma carta Sakura!" pensou Yanan e sem querer raciocinou "Então o Cavaleiro Negro também pode estar lá!"  
-Hideki,a gente conversa mais tarde.  
Ela saiu correndo deixando Hideki,Layla e Sayaka plantados com rostos curiosos.  
-Eu já volto.- disse Layla e também saiu correndo.  
A estranha força vinha do palco de teatro.Estava tudo escuro.Yanan acendeu as luzes e olhou ao redor.Não havia nada demais.Aparentemente.  
-É outra carta?- perguntou Layla entrando.  
-Sim,pelo menos é o que eu pressenti.  
Ficaram por mais algum tempo ,mas desistiram,pois parecia realmente não ter nada demais.  
-Vamos,Yanan.Parece que hoje foi alarme falso.  
-É...talvez.- antes de sair ela deu mais uma olhada e viu que realmente nada havia ali.

Em Londres, Tomoyo se aproximou de Eriol com uma expressão preocupada.  
-Algum problema querida?  
-Ah,Eriol,esses dias não estou me sentindo muito bem.  
-Por quê?- perguntou já ficando preocupado.  
-Por causa do Timu e da Yanan.  
-O que tem eles?  
-Não sei...eles parecem estar tão tristes ultimamente.Antigamente eles escreviam páginas e páginas de relatos do dia e ligavam quase sempre.Agora quase não ligam e escrevem muito pouco.Estou ficando preocupada.Será que está acontecendo alguma coisa ?  
-Não se preocupe,querida.Eles...estão apenas crescendo.  
-Mas Eriol...  
-Essa fase vai passar.Apenas relaxe e espere tudo voltar ao que era antes.  
Mas pela primeira vez,Eriol não tinha tanta certeza do que estava falando.

Finalmente era o dia da grande apresentação.  
Yukito estava com a câmera para gravar porque prometera para Tomoyo gravar tudinho e mandar para ela em Londres.  
Tudo se escureceu e as cortinas se abriram.  
No palco Wendy(Hideki), João(Sayaka) e Miguel (Osora ) começaram a se deitar para dormir.E assim que os pais deles saíram após dar o boa noite,um vento começou a soprar da janela.  
-Está ventando muito.Vou fechar a janela.- disse Hideki.  
Mas quando ele se aproximou da janela,algo pulou e entrou para dentro.  
Era o Peter Pan(Yanan).  
-Oi.- cumprimentou ela sorridente.  
-Quem é você?- perguntou Hideki.  
-Meu nome é Peter Pan.E o seu?  
-Meu é Wendy.Mas...como você foi entrar na nossa janela?  
-Voando,oras.  
-Voando?- Osora se levantou -Você sabe voar?  
-Claro.- a cordinha nas costas da Yanan foi puxada e ela começou a "voar".  
-Que legal!- vibrou Sayaka.  
-Mas quem é você?- perguntou Hideki -Da onde você veio?  
-Vim da Terra do Nunca.Uma ilha que não fica muito longe daqui.  
-Terra do Nunca?Nunca ouvi falar.  
-Então vocês não querem conhecer?  
-Eu quero!- gritaram Sayaka e Osora.  
-Mas nossos pais ficarão preocupados se não nos acharem no quarto.- afirmou Hideki.  
-Iremos agora e voltaremos ao amanhecer.Vocês vão gostar de lá.Na Terra do Nunca todo mundo fica criança para sempre.E há árvores,montanhas,sereias,tudo de mais impressionante.  
Sayaka e Osora ficaram boquiabertos tentando mostrar que estavam entusiasmados.  
-Como pode nos trazer tão depressa?  
-Voando oras.  
-Nós não sabemos voar.- disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.  
-É fácil.É só pensar numa coisa muito muito boa e você começa a se sentir leve.Daí você voa.  
-Numa coisa boa...  
Os três ficaram concentrados por um tempo antes de desistir.  
-Não estamos voando.  
-Hum...  
Nessa hora começou a soprar outro vento pela janela.  
A fadinha (Timu) entrou pela janela.Mas por azar,a sua sainha se enroscou no parafuso da janela e ele caiu com tudo no chão.  
-Nossa essa deve ter doído.- comentou uma pessoa ao lado do Yukito.  
Yukito sorriu sem graça.  
Escondido,Kero abanou a cabeça.  
Timu se levantou com dificuldades e mal humorado (a verdade é que se sentia ridículo com aquela fantasia).  
-Onde você estava,Peter Pan?- disse Timu.  
-Olá,Sininho,estava precisando de você justamente agora.  
-Para quê?  
-Preciso do seu pózinho mágico.  
-O meu pó?Mas para quê?  
-Para levar eles para a terra do Nunca.  
-Mas por que você vai levar eles para lá!  
-Para brincarmos! E tenho um monte de histórias para contar para Wendy.  
Nesse momento Yanan olhou Hideki com carinho.  
Timu sentiu aquele sentimento atordoante novamente em pleno ato.Virou o rosto violentamente para o outro lado para não vê-los e bateu de cara numa haste de ferro.  
Todos da platéia gemeram junto  
-Nossa essa deve ter doído mais!- argumentou a pessoa ao lado Yukito novamente.  
-Mamãe, será que a fada está bem?- cochichou um menininho da platéia.  
-Espero que sim.- respondeu a mãe.  
-Timu ,é sua vez de falar.- cochichou Yanan.  
-Ugh.- Timu balançou a cabeça -Conte agora e vamos embora! - gritou ele um pouco mais alto do que deveria.  
-Mas quero mostrar a ela onde moramos,Sininho.Por favor!  
De cara muuuuuuito amarrada,ele entregou um saquinho.Yanan jogou um pozinho e a corda deles também foi puxada para que voassem.  
-Agora vamos para a Terra do Nunca!- exclamou Yanan.  
E os cinco saíram flutuando.  
A cortina foi fechada.Todos aplaudiram pois todos tinham representado muito bem,apesar dos escorregões de Timu.  
Por trás das cortinas,Yanan e Sayaka vieram correndo atrás de Timu.  
-Timu,você está bem?  
-Estou.Bati só um pouquinho.  
-Timu,como você está?- a professora veio correndo -Ainda bem que não foi nada grave.Deu para ouvir o barulho da batida lá de trás.Pensei que tivesse tido uma concussão.  
-Vê se toma cuidado!- esbravejou Yanan -Fiquei preocupada.  
Timu ficou quieto.De repente os dois viraram a cabeça.Aquela presença...  
-É uma carta Sakura!- exclamou Kero por dentro -Ai,Yanan,fique atenta.  
As cortinas se abriram novamente e o Capitão Gancho(Layla)caminhava de um lado para o outro.  
-Aquele Peter Pan não vai me escapar desta vez!Perdi a minha preciosa mão com aquele crocodilo por causa desse garoto.Minha vingança será terrível!- ela se virou -Smith!  
Smith,o ajudante bobo do Capitão (Batavo) veio andando bem devagar.  
-Pois não Capitão?  
As professoras,os amigos,todos tinham feito de tudo para fazer Batavo ser mais atuante,mas aquilo era o máximo que tinham conseguido.Não adiantava,pois o gordo tinha apenas uma expressão única.  
-Onde está o Peter Pan?  
De repente,uma nebulosidade começou a invadir o palco.Todos ficaram impressionados pois estranhos seres começaram a invadir o palco.  
-O que está acontecendo?Isso não fazia parte da peça!- estranhou Osora.  
"É uma Carta!" pensou Yanan.  
Sabia que não era sua vez,mas Yanan correu para o palco.  
-O que é isso!- gritou Layla.  
-É a Carta da Ilusão!- disse Batavo com calma (tranquilidade nessas horas só com ele mesmo) -Todas as pessoas da platéia estão imaginando que irão ver uma grande aventura.O que esteja imposto para nós,temos de vencer a batalha conforme as historinhas em que o bem vence o mal.  
-E se perdermos?- perguntou Yanan.  
-Ficaremos presos nesse mundo fictício para sempre.  
Um etezinho tentou atacar Yanan e Layla o afastou com um chute.  
-E agora?  
-Não há outro jeito.Vou usar a chave.- Yanan pegou a chave -CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS ESTRELAS, MOSTRE OS SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA-OS A VALENTE YANAN QUE ACEITOU ESTA MISSÃO. LIBERTE-SE!  
-VENTO!  
Os monstrinho foram empurrados para longe.Mas um deles não fora desviado.Estava se aproximando da Yanan quando algo veio voando de lado e o chutou para longe.  
-Cavaleiro Negro...  
Com a entrada triunfal do Cavaleiro Negro ,o público começou a se empolgar.  
De repente ouviram um rugido.  
-Um leão?- arriscou Layla.  
Os quatro viram um enorme dragão de duas cabeças .Um soltava fogo e outro soltava um ar congelante.O dragão soltou fogo no palco.  
-Está pegando fogo!- gritou Layla desesperada.  
-Gente,que realismo!- comentou a pessoa ao lado do Yukito.  
Mas Yukito estava com as mãos em punho, tenso.  
-Carta criada pelo Mago Clow,precisamos de suas virtudes.ÁGUA!  
E Yanan conseguiu apagar o fogo.  
Cavaleiro Negro aprisionou o pescoço de um dragão com o seu chicote,mas o outro não parava de cuspir fogo.Yanan ficava indo atrás do fogo apagando com a sua Carta da Água.  
-Não dá para continuar assim!- gritou Layla.  
De repente,Cavaleiro Negro chutou a cabeça do dragão fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse no palco.  
-Ele vai levantar novamente!- gritou Yanan.  
-Tudo bem,só fiz isso para ganhar um pouco de tempo.Tive uma idéia.- Cavaleiro Negro se aproximou de Yanan e cochichou alguma coisa.  
-O quê!  
-Não posso fazer isso sem a sua ajuda.Você confia em mim?  
-Sim.- disse Yanan prontamente -Confio.  
-Então você fica com o do gelo.Eu ficarei com o de fogo.  
-Ok.  
Ninguém estava entendendo nada quando os dois saltaram,cada um para um lado,meio que atacando cada dragão.Cada um provocava o dragão a sua maneira, correndo de um lado para o outro parecendo mais brincar de pega-pega.Até que Yanan e Cavaleiro Negro saltaram num mesmo ponto.Nesse instante um dragão soltou o fogo e outro o gelo.Os dois acabaram se destruindo pois tinham atacado um ao outro.  
O dragão caiu ao chão.E com o impacto a cortina também caiu.Todos começaram a aplaudir de pé.Nunca tinham tido aplausos tão fervorosos como naquele festival.  
Dentro do palco,Cavaleiro Negro gritou:  
-Agora,Yanan!  
Yanan foi até o dragão.  
-VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE! CARTA SAKURA !  
E a carta foi trancada.  
-Nossa,essa foi por pouco.- comentou Layla -Você estão bem?  
-Fez um bom trabalho,Yanan.- disse Cavaleiro Negro.  
-Muito obrigada.Sem a sua ajuda eu nunca teria conseguido.  
Ele sorriu e estava indo embora quando Yanan chamou:  
-Espere!Eu...gostaria de dizer...de dizer que quero ter certeza de que vou ter a sua companhia até trancar todas as cartas,pelo menos.Por favor.  
Ele ficou a olhando.  
-Por favor.Eu não conseguiria sem você.E...  
-Está juntos e terminaremos juntos essa batalha.Até mais!  
E ele sumiu novamente.  
-Crianças!- a professora se aproximou -Mas o que vocês foram me aprontar!  
Os três se entreolharam.E agora?Como explicar?  
-Foi uma pequena surpresa para estrear a minha máquina 3D,professora.- disse Batavo super calmo -Não contamos a ninguém porque era uma coisa nova e queríamos fazer um espetáculo único e inesquecível,principalmente para a senhora.  
-Mas vai ter que se explicar na diretoria porque...  
-A senhora não gostou da peça?  
-Gostei mas...  
-Então a senhora vai ficar do meu lado,não vai?  
A professora parecia vacilar,e por fim ela perguntou:  
-Onde está essa máquina?  
-Ah,professora,no meio da peça,ela pifou...

No dia seguinte,todos só falavam do teatro da sexta série.  
-Gente,fiquei bobo com aquela apresentação.E vocês nem falaram para a gente.- disse Osora.  
-Mais mereceriam um Oscar pelos efeitos especiais,hein Batavo?  
-Hum.- foi o único comentário do gordo.  
-Achei uma falta de respeito!- esbravejou Elho -Eu acabei nem atuando direito!  
-É,a sua atuação teria feito toda a diferença.Afinal de contas você era o crocodilo,não é Elho?  
Elho virou as costas e se afastou das risadas.  
-Mas sabem do que eu quero saber mais do que tudo?- disse uma das meninas -Queria saber quem era aquele garoto mascarado.Ele foi tão valente e hábil que fiquei espantada.  
-É mesmo.Ele foi o herói da história e sumiu feito vapor.Yanan,você que atuou com ele...quem é ele?  
Yanan sorriu e respondeu devagar.  
-É...o que eu também gostaria de saber.  
Um pouco afastado,Timu sorriu secretamente e começou a entrar para a sala,pois o sinal já havia tocado.

fim


	11. Uma carta em apuros

UMA CARTA EM APUROS

A Torre de Tóquio se encontrava mais sombria do que no usual.Subitamente Yanan entendeu por quê.Ela já estivera lá e alguém a encarava de longe.Era sempre a mesma pessoa mas ela não conseguia enxergá-lo.  
-Quem é você?  
Algo apareceu ao seu lado.Quando ela se virou,viu a pessoa que menos esperava:o Cavaleiro Negro!  
-Yanan!  
Yanan acordou num a olhar de um lado para o outro,toda desorientada.  
-Está na hora de ir para escola!- gritou Kero -Olha que horação!  
-Ai!Estou atrasada!  
Yanan se levantou cambaleando e foi correndo para o banheiro.  
-Ô,Kero você tinha que me acordar justo numa hora inapropriada!- lamentou enquanto se trocava.  
-Então que tal dormir um pouco mais para ver o que acontece?  
-Tô falando sério.Sonhei com umas coisas estranhas ultimamente.É sempre na Torre de Tóquio,com uma pessoa de cabelos compridos...e desta vez o Cavaleiro Negro também apareceu!  
Kero permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo.  
-Você disse Torre de Tóquio?  
-Disse.  
-Talvez esse sonho seja uma da outra vez...  
-Da outra vez?Como assim?Teve mais alguém que sonhou a mesma coisa que eu?  
-Ô,você não tem que ir pra escola?  
-Ai,é!Me conta essa história direito depois!

-Bom dia!- Yanan cumprimentou radiante assim que entrou na cozinha.  
-Olá,Yanan.Está muito bem humorada hoje.- disse o tio Yukito.  
-Estou sim.É que sonhei com uma pessoa muito muito especial.  
Nesse momento,Timu deixou cair um copo.Ele quebrou.  
-Você se machucou?- perguntou Yukito.  
-Não,tio.Pode deixar que eu limpo.  
-Ô,Timu,vê se toma cuidado!Esses dias você vive caindo ou deixando cair coisas.Que desastrado você é.  
"Olha quem fala." Bufou Timu por dentro.  
-Ai,mas será que vou encontrar a pessoa com quem sonhei hoje?- disse Yanan ainda de bom humor.  
"Será que não basta ver Hideki todo dia?Tem que ficar até sonhando com ele!" resmungou Timu por dentro.  
-É a pessoa para quem você vai dar aquele ursinho?- perguntou Yukito.  
-Sim.- Yanan respondeu sorrindo amplamente.  
-Pára de sorrir desse jeito.- disse Timu -Parece que quer me exibir os dentes.  
-Eu sorrio como quiser,tá?Os incomodado que fechem os olhos!  
Timu rangeu os dentes.  
-Mas quem é essa pessoa,Yanan?  
-O senhor já viu ele.  
-Ví mesmo?Então quem é?  
Timu estava de muuuuito mal humor.Perdera a fome e tinha a impressão de até estar passando mal sem comer nada.Estava saindo da cozinha quando ouviu Yanan gorjear toda animada:  
-Aquele menino mascarado do teatro.  
Timu parou e começou virar-se devagar.Teria ouvido direito?  
-Ah,eu me lembro.Aquele menino valente e talentoso?  
-Ele mesmo.Eu o chamo de Cavaleiro Negro.Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa.Por isso estou tão feliz por ter sonhado com ele.- Yanan parou de sorrir -O que foi Timu?Você está bem?  
-Hã?  
-Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?  
-Ah,por nada.  
-Você também viu ele,não viu?  
-Vi.  
-O que você achou?  
-Nada demais.  
-Nada demais?Você é um bobo.  
-Boba é você que fica sonhando com batman.  
Timu voltou a se sentar e comeu dois pratos naquele café da manhã.

-Olá,meninas!- cumprimentou Yanan chegando na escola.  
-Oi.- cumprimentaram Layla e Sayaka.  
-Vocês viram a notícia de ontem?- aproximou-se Osora.  
Todos rodearam Osora.  
-Que notícia?- perguntou Yanan.  
-Uma quadrilha anda seqüestrando crianças na Tomoeda.Ontem mesmo um menino da nossa escola da quinta série desapareceu.Hoje de manhã vi a mãe dele chorando na diretoria.  
-Que horror...- comentou Sayaka chocada.  
-Mas para que eles vão sequestrar crianças?- perguntou Yanan.  
-Para pedir resgate,para mandar trabalharem,para venderem...Aí varia,né?  
-Aposto que são homens que andam fazendo essas coisas!- Layla rangeu os dentes -Dá vontade de socar todos eles!  
-Mas dizem que eles são muitos.  
-Eles que esperem.Daria uns belos golpes que aposentei!  
Enquanto se sentava na carteira,Yanan ainda estava pensando nos raptos das crianças.Nem ouviu Hideki se aproximar.  
-Oi,Yanan.  
-Ah,bom dia Hideki.  
-Aconteceu algo de bom?  
-Não,por quê?  
-Sei lá,você me parece mais alegre.  
-Ahn...  
Vendo de longe que Yanan e Hideki conversando,desta vez,Timu não sentiu nada.Afinal de contas o ursinho era para ele.Não.Pensou melhor e viu que na realidade não era para ele.Era para uma fantasia que ele tinha inventado.Cavaleiro Negro não existia.Pensando nisso, o sentimento de Timu se murchou.

-Vocês não querem vir na minha casa hoje depois da aula?- perguntou Layla -Minha mãe fez umas sobremesas deliciosas.  
-Sobremesas?Pra mim tudo bem!- aceitou Yanan.  
-Eu gostaria muito de ir,mas hoje é minha vez de fazer a janta lá em casa.- disse Sayaka.  
-Ah...  
-Tudo bem,da próxima vez eu vou.Deixo você comer mais,mas só desta vez Yanan.  
As três riram.  
-Mas,Layla,o que a sua mãe fez?  
-Deixa eu ver...mousse de chocolate,bolo de morango e uma torta de banana.  
-Nossa,sua mãe é uma cozinheira muito versátil.  
-Isso porque você não sabe o que ela serve de comida.- disse alguém atrás.  
As três olharam para três e viram Batavo.  
-O Yakissoba dela é um dos melhores que eu provei.  
E dito isso ele foi embora.  
Yanan e Sayaka olharam para Layla com pontos de interrogações.  
-Meninas,eu posso explicar...- Layla começou a gaguejar -É que vocês sabem, o meu papel do Capitão Gancho tinha muitas falas e eu mais atuava com ele do que com outros.Ficamos treinando uma vez na minha casa.Eu não queria é lógico,mas ele atuava muito mal.Aí começou a ficar tarde e minha mãe o convidou para jantar.Eu não queria é lógico...  
-Tudo bem,Layla.- Yanan e Sayaka sorriram -Nós entendemos.  
Yanan podia jurar que Layla corava.

-Finalmente!Consegui a primeira edição de super-man!- vibrou Osora.  
Timu olhou a revista com certo desinteresse.  
-Osora...a Louis Lane se apaixonou pelo super-man e não pelo Clarck Kent primeiro,não é?  
-É.Mas depois ela acaba descobrindo que o Clarck é o super-man então resolve ficar apaixonada pelos dois.Há,há,há.  
Vendo que Timu não seguia na sua risada (de piada super sem graça), Osora parou de rir.  
-Que foi?  
-Se ela...nunca chegasse a descobrir que Clarck é super-man,ela amaria Clarck?  
-Hum...ai,não sei.Veja bem,eu gosto de revistas,mas nunca me ponho no lugar de um roteirista.Só dá dor de cabeça...  
Mas aquele dilema não saía da cabeça de Timu.Na história,Clarck era o super-man,e na realidade Cavaleiro Negro era o Timu.

-Eu não agüento mais!- disse Kero deixando a colher de lado.  
-Que milagre o Kero deixar de comer.- sorriu Yanan  
-Mas também ele quase devorou dois bolos inteiros.Haja estômago!- resmungou Layla.  
-O jantar estava delicioso.Sua mãe cozinha muito bem.Meus parabéns.  
-Obrigada.  
-Bom,já está tarde,tenho que ir pra casa.  
-Eu te acompanho.  
-Não precisa.  
-É que também quero me exercitar um pouco porque comi muito.  
Yanan sorriu.  
-Então vamos.  
As duas saíram.  
-Yanan!- gritou Kero.  
-Calma,eu tb senti.  
Era a presença de uma Carta.  
De repente,a alguns metros,apareceu uma menina pequenininha,bonitinha.  
-Ali!- gritou Kero todo empolgado -Aquela menininha é uma Carta!  
Yanan e Layla estavam indo em sua direção quando dois homens sinistros botaram-na numa sacola e saíram correndo.  
-Ei!Solte a Car...quero dizer,a menina!- gritou Yanan.  
Os dois entraram num carro e partiram.  
-Ah,isso não vai ficar assim!- Yanan estava furiosa -CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS ESTRELAS,MOSTRE OS SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA-OS A VALENTE Yanan QUE ACEITOU ESTA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE!  
-ALADA!  
Yanan começou a voar seguindo o carro.Eles não foram tão longe e pararam o carro sem saberem que estavam sendo perseguidos por Yanan.Era uma enorme fábrica de madeira.

Em casa,Timu andava de um lado para o outro,aflito.Já eram quase dez horas e essa menina não tinha entrado em casa.Ligara na casa de Layla e as duas já tinham saído há uma hora.  
Yukito também se mostrava visivelmente preocupado.  
-Por que ela demora tanto?- resmungou Timu em voz alta.  
-Talvez...ela esteja tendo alguns problemas.  
Timu parou de andar,e subiu as escadas do nada.E logo depois desceu com uma mala.  
-Tio,eu já volto.  
-Não vá demorar.Estarei esperando por vocês dois.  
-Tá.  
Vendo Timu se afastar da janela,Yukito sorriu e murmurou:  
-Está chegando a hora.

Yanan abriu a porta pesada com cuidado para não fazer barulho.Quando entrou,viu que estava tudo escuro.Ainda sorrindo e com muita coragem,pegou uma Carta.  
-Luzes!  
O ambiente ficou claro e Yanan ficou boquiaberta.Havia várias crianças deitadas e assustadas.Todas eram um pouquinho mais novas do que ela.  
-Calma,não vim aqui assustar ninguém e...  
Yanan reconheceu um menino que era da sua escola que havia desaparecido no dia anterior.  
-Você veio nos levar para casa?- perguntou uma menina ansiosa.  
-Eu...  
-Por favor,nos leve para casa.Eles são ruins e estamos com saudades dos nossos pais.  
-Calma.Não se preocupem.Eu vou levar vocês pra casa,prometo.  
Yanan voltou a atenção para achar a menininha que era a Carta Sakura.  
De repente ouviu a porta se abrir.

Layla e Kero davam voltas e voltas.  
-Ela foi por ali.  
-Não,foi por ali.  
-Kero,eu tenho certeza que ela foi por ali.E já fomos por esse caminho.Aliás,se você se diz ser o guardião todo poderoso que sempre fala,devia sentir a presença da carta e saber onde Yanan está!  
-Com você resmungando do lado me desconcentra!  
-É você que não sabe se concentrar,seu boneco!  
-Bo-ne-co!Vc que viveu nessa cidade há mais de dez anos e nem sabe achar as ruas!Sua tonta!  
-Ora,vem aqui seu...  
-Onde está Yanan?  
Os dois pararam de brigar imediatamente e olharam para aquele que fez a pergunta.Era o Cavaleiro Negro.  
-Nós a perdemos.- apressou-se Layla -Ela foi atrás de uns bandidos que raptaram uma Carta.  
-Bandidos?  
-Acho que acharam que a Carta era um ser humano normal e a sequestraram.  
-Então quer dizer que ela foi atrás de um criminoso sozinha!  
-Um não.Dois.  
Cavaleiro Negro começou a andar de um lado para o outro e finalmente se sentou no chão parecendo prestes a meditar.  
-O que está fazendo?Cavaleiro Negro,é melhor você se levantar...  
-Não atrapalha ele,garota!- avisou Kero -Ele está se concentrando para achar a presença da Carta.  
-Ah,uma coisa que você não soube fazer.  
-Grrr!

Alguém começou a abriri a porta e Yanan foi rápida e se escondeu atrás de um poste.Entraram os dois homens com a enorme sacola e despejaram a menininha.  
"É a Carta!" pensou Yanan.  
Todas as crianças estavam amedrontadas e não falavam nem um pio.  
-Que menininha de roupa esquisita.- comentou um deles.  
A menina sorriu divertida.  
-Ih,acho que ela é um pouco retardada.  
Yanan estava dando alguns passos para trás para pensar quando seu pé pisou num galho.  
-Que barulho foi esse?- e os dois se viraram na direção da Yanan.  
-Ei,a gente não raptou aquela garota.  
-E não vai raptar mais nenhuma criança! - gritou Yanan,embora tremesse de medo por dentro.  
-Pega ela!  
Os dois começaram a correr na sua direção.Desta vez Yanan não recuou.Lutou com eles e ficou surpresa consigo mesma vendo que conseguia vencer os dois.Afinal,valera a pena apanhar tanto nas aulas de kung fu.  
-É melhor soltando todas as crianças!- gritou ela,agora confiante e cheia de si.  
Mas logo a porta foi aberta e entraram mais cinco homens enormes.  
-O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou o maior deles.  
-É essa garota ninja,chefe!Veio nos atrapalhar.  
-Ninguém atrapalha meus negócios,muito menos uma pentelha!  
Yanan apertou o báculo ao ver os seis homens avançarem na sua direção.Teria de usar a magia...  
Mas nesse instante,um vulto entrou e derrubou dois deles com chute no ar.  
Era o Cavaleiro Negro e Layla!  
-Você está bem?- perguntou Cavaleiro Negro.  
-Sim,estou.- respondeu toda radiante.  
Os três começaram a lutar contra os seis.Enquanto lutavam,Yanan percebeu que os golpes e defesas do Cavaleiro Negro eram iguais as suas.Nunca imaginara que ele pudesse ser um ótimo lutador.  
-Não acredito!- gritou o chefe furioso -Meus homens não estão se dando conta de três anões!Isso não vai ficar assim!  
Ele correu até uma maçaneta e puxou uma alavanca.Uma porta de ferro foi fechada.Daí ele pegou uma arma.  
-Muito bem,chega de palhaçada!Daqui ninguém sai!  
Yanan,Cavaleiro Negro,e Layla pararam no mesmo instante.Afinal de contas,o homem estava com uma arma e poderia ser perigoso.  
Nesse instante,uma menina de roupa esquisita se aproximou do homem armado.  
-Sai de perto,menina!Sai!  
A menininha parecia não ter gostado do tom de voz dele.Pegou a arma da mão dele.  
-Hã!Devolve isso sua fedelha,senão...  
A menina pegou o revolver e partiu ele em dois com a maior facilidade.Um silêncio absoluto reinou naquele lugar.Até o homem que era o triplo dela, parecia estar em estado de choque.  
Parecendo extremamente entediada,com apenas uma mão,ela abriu a enorme porta de ferro.  
-Agora!- gritou Cavaleiro Negro , que deu um golpe certeiro no chefe que caiu desmaiado.  
Começaram a ouvir barulhos de sirene de polícia.  
-Como conseguiram chamar a polícia?- perguntou Yanan.  
-Kero deve ter dado um jeito.- Layla piscou.  
-Yanan,rápido,vá trancar a Carta!  
-Tá certo!  
Yanan foi atrás da Carta que parecia ter se divertido bastante.  
-VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE! CARTA SAKURA!  
E ela foi trancada.Era a Carta do Poder.Ela devia ter suspeitado...  
Yanan voltou correndo e as polícias estavam resgatando as crianças.  
-Layla!Onde está Cavaleiro Negro?  
-Sumiu,como sempre.Mas você tinha que ver como ele estava nervoso por não achar você.  
-É mesmo?- Yanan sorriu -Layla,vamos embora antes que a polícia nos faça um monte de perguntas.Já imaginou?Falarmos que acabamos descobrindo tudo isso por eles terem raptado uma Carta?

No dia seguinte,todos comentavam o resgate das crianças seqüestradas na escola.  
-Dizem que havia uma menina fantasiada que conseguiu quebrar uma arma e garoto fantasiado de zorro e duas meninas ninjas!Não é fabuloso?- comentou Osora.  
-Parece tudo ser mentira.- comentou uma outra menina -Que história mais absurda.  
-Mas até os bandidos confirmaram o que as crianças falaram.  
-Pelo menos sabem quem são eles?- perguntou Sayaka.  
-Infelizmente estava muito escuro e não deram para ver direito as pessoas.  
Ao ouvir aquilo Timu soltou um suspiro aliviado.Se tivessem reconhecido eles,na certa teriam de enfrentar mais confusões.  
-Parece história de super heróis de quadrinhos,você não acha?  
Timu olhou para o Batavo que tinha comentado atrás dele.  
-É,parece mesmo.  
-Meu preferido é o do super homem.E sabia?Louis Lane era apaixonada pelo super homem e não pelo Clarck no começo.  
-Sei disso.- respondeu Timu desconfiado pois não estava entendendo onde Batavo queria chegar.  
-Mas aposto que disso você não sabia.No final da história Louis só acabou amando super homem de verdade porque descobriu que ele era Clarck.  
Dito isso,Batavo se afastou abocanhando um enorme sanduíche,deixando Timu com um milhão de interrogações.

fim


	12. A ultima carta

A ULTIMA CARTA

Naquela manhã Kero foi despertado por uma estranha energia.Mas nada havia de anormal no quarto.Abriu a gaveta e olhou para as Cartas capturadas.Seu coração se apertou de preocupação.Faltava muito,mas muito pouco...  
-Já acordou Kero?- Yanan bocejou.  
-Sim.Está na hora de vc se levantar tb.  
-Eu sei.  
Ela se levantou com muita preguiça.  
-Kero,você está bem?  
-Sim,estou.  
-Sei não...você parece preocupado com alguma coisa.  
-Nada demais.  
-Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar.  
Kero olhou-a com um certo interesse.  
-O que é?  
-Tcharam!  
Kero viu um ursinho de pelúcia muito fofo na cor bege suave.Uma linda fita vermelha enfeitava o pescoço do ursinho.  
-Nossa,Yanan,realmente está muito bonito.Estou impressionado,meus parabéns.  
-Obrigada.Ainda falta embrulhá-lo bem bonitinho.Será que o Cavaleiro Negro vai gostar?  
-Ah,ninguém resistiria a algo parecido comigo.  
-Ai,seu convencido.

Enquanto caminhava para a escola,Yanan rezava por dentro.  
"Por favor,Deus,faça com que uma carta apareça hoje.Só assim poderei me encontrar com o Cavaleiro Negro." E mais uma vez "Por favor ,faça ele aparecer..."  
-Aparecer o quê?- perguntou Timu.  
-Hã?  
-O que você tá sussurrando aí?  
-Na-nada.  
E ela começou a andar mais depressa.  
Quando chegaram,Hideki logo veio cumprimentar Yanan.  
-Bom dia Yanan!  
-Bom dia.  
Timu apenas sorriu e se afastou.Apesar de saber que Yanan não gostava dele,o fato de ele dar em cima dela o incomodava.  
-Como foi o seu fim de semana?- perguntou Hideki.  
-Foi bom.E o seu?  
-Não muito bom.  
-Por quê?  
-Porque queria vir logo pra escola te ver.  
"Meu Deus,esse chaveco nem é furado!" pensou Timu que conseguia escutar tudo "É chaveco sem fundo!"  
-Ai,Hideki,assim você me deixa sem graça.  
-Você fica bonita quando fica vermelhinha desse jeito.  
E os dois não paravam de ficar trocando lorotas.  
-Yanan!- gritou Timu.  
-Ahn?  
-Não é a sua vez de limpar a lousa!  
-Não.  
-Então trate de pegar os seus livros!  
-O sinal ainda não bateu.  
-Mas você fez a lição de casa?  
-Timu,o que há com você?Você sabe que não tivemos lição de casa.  
Nisso o sinal tocou.  
-Viu?Agora você deve pegar os seus livros e tratar de estudar!  
Yanan ficou parada feito boba,olhando Timu se afastar e se sentar em sua carteira.Ele teria ficado louco?O que havia com ele?  
Hideki também se sentou na sua carteira,sem entender porque Timu fizera aquilo.  
A classe inteira sussurrava em relação a isso,pois Timu nunca era de se estourar.  
-Timu...- chamou Osora.  
-Que é?- perguntou rispidamente.  
-Nada não ,cara...  
Timu estava furioso.Estava com mais raiva por ter perdido o controle.Agora todos achariam que ele fosse louco.  
-Timu,você tá ligado que Yanan não gosta dele,não é?- disse Batavo  
-Do que você tá falando?  
-Bom dia crianças.- a professora entrou na classe.  
-Me explica.- insistiu Timu virando-se definitivamente para Batavo.  
-Ei,Timu,a aula já começou.- avisou a professora.  
-Sim,professora.- Timu virou-se para frente carrancudo.

Layla caminhava para o pátio quando uma pequena coisa voadora passou por cima da sua cabeça soltando uma espécie de pólen.Ela espirrou e começou a abanar a mão para afastar a coisinha voadora que mais parecia um mosquitinho.  
Quando virou a esquina viu Batavo vindo em sua direção.De repente seu coração começou a bater muito forte e seu rosto ficou vermelho.  
Batavo nem fez questão de cumprimentá-la e passou reto.  
Estranhamente, ela se sentia ressentida com isso.  
Layla se juntou às meninas e começaram a lanchar.Mas era muito estranho.Ela não conseguia parar de pensar no Batavo.  
-Layla,você está bem?- perguntou Sayaka.  
-E-estou.  
-Olá garotas.- cumprimentou Osora -Algumas de vocês conseguiram resolver o problema 5 de matemática?  
-Não.Fiquei pensando a noite inteira mas não deu em nada.- respondeu Yanan.  
-Eu também.- disse Sayaka.  
-Que pena...Ei!Batavo,chega aqui!  
O coração de Layla começou a bater de novo.  
Batavo chegou devagar,como sempre,comendo seu sanduíche.  
-Você conseguiu resolver o problema 5 de matemática?  
-Consegui.  
-Ô,cara,você pode me explicar como se resolve?  
-Para nós também.- pediu Yanan.  
Nisso Layla derrubou a sua garrafinha de suco no chão.  
Osora correu para ajudá-la.  
-Você está bem?  
-Estou,sim.  
E ela saiu de lá correndo.  
-O que há com ela?- perguntou Sayaka.

Timu entrou em casa e deparou com Yanan na frente da televisão.  
-Você não vai preparar o jantar?- perguntou Timu.  
-Shhh! Estou na parte mais importante do desenho!  
-Yanan,o tio já vai chegar e você não preparou nada?  
-É só esquentar.  
Timu foi até a cozinha.Só havia algumas verduras cortadas, fora que a cozinha estava uma bagunça.Ele ficou furioso.Aquele dia era vez dele de limpar a cozinha.  
-Yanan,você não preparou nada!  
-Finalmente o ursinho Bilu encontrou seus pais!  
Timu desligou a televisão.  
-Ei!Estava quase terminando!  
-Pois já terminou.Yanan,você não preparou nada!  
-Preparei pudim para a sobremesa.  
-É, e fez uma imensa bagunça só fazendo isso.E pro jantar,fez o que?  
-Eu...  
-Olá crianças.- Yukito entrou.  
-Oi,tio.- responderam os dois.  
-E então?O que teremos para jantar hoje?  
Yanan ficou sem graça e Timu atacou.  
-Você devia ter preparado alguma coisa em vez de ficar fazendo nada na frente da televisão!  
-Eu tinha que ir no supermercado comprar coisas,mas estava chovendo.  
-Nem vem!Hoje não choveu.  
-Choveu sim.  
-Por cinco minutos!E já ouviu falar num instrumento chamado guarda chuva?  
Os dois estava prestes a brigarem de novo quando Yukito interveio.  
-Que tal pedirmos uma pizza hoje?  
-Eu concordo!- aplaudiu Yanan imediatamente.  
Timu gruniu por dentro mas concordou.  
Enquanto comiam a pizza, Yukito falou.  
-Quando é que começam a prova de vocês?  
-Na semana que vem.  
-Está perto.Melhor se prepararem bem.Muitas coisas importantes podem acontecer até lá.  
Timu parou de comer e olhou para o tio.Aquilo era mais de um dos avisos misteriosos que ele jogava.Timu tinha quase certeza que o tio sabia de alguma coisa sobre as Cartas Sakura.  
-Não se preocupa tio.- disse Yanan de boca cheia -Estamos estudando bastante.  
Yukito sorriu,mas não parecia estar totalmente aliviado com a resposta.

Era uma noite tranquila até que o celular de Yanan começou a tocar.Yanan teve que fazer um enorme esforço para se levantar da cama para atender o celular.  
-Ai,quem é a essa hora?- Kero resmungou - São quase meia noite.  
-Alô?  
-Yanan?  
-Layla?  
-Desculpe ligar tão tarde assim do nada.Mas o problema é que não estou conseguindo dormir.  
-Algum problema?  
-Eu...ai,nem sei como te falar...  
-Fala Layla.Você sabe que pode contar comigo.  
-Eu...Desde ontem não consigo parar de pensar no Batavo.  
-Não consegue parar de pensar em quem?  
-Eu também não acredito no que está acontecendo comigo.Mas a verdade é que não consigo para de pensar nele.  
-Batavo?- Yanan riu -Meu Deus,quem imaginaria...Você está apaixonada!  
-Não é possível!Assim,de repente?  
-Ah,isso acontece assim mesmo.Eu também me apaixonei pelo Cavaleiro Negro do nada mesmo.  
-Mas...está muito estranho...  
-Estranho nada!Falando assim,até que Batavo tem um certo charme.  
-Ah, você tá tirando com a minha cara.  
-Não estou não.Ele é muito inteligente e é bem maduro do que muitos garotos.  
-É...isso é.  
-Amanhã a gente faz alguma coisa.  
-Alguma coisa o quê?  
-Temos que descobrir se ele também gosta de você oras.  
-Espera,Yanan,não apresse as coisas.Vamos com mais calma.  
-Deixa comigo.Não vou estragar nada.  
-Sei...

Yanan andava tranquilamente para o supermercado para comprar suprimentos quando viu um casal brigando.  
-Nunca mais fale comigo!- gritou a mulher e foi indo.  
Ela quase se esbarrou em cima da Yanan.E o homem parecia estar muito triste.  
Yanan olhou para trás e viu um mosquitinho soltar um pólen em cima da mulher.Ela parou no mesmo instante e se virou para voltar.Quase se esbarrou na Yanan de novo e correu para abraçar o homem.O homem estava estupefato.  
-Yu-yumi...  
-Suruji,eu te amo tanto.Desculpa por tudo , e esquece o que eu te falei.Quero ficar com você para sempre.  
"Que mudança...mas..." ela virou para olhar o mosquitinho.Nunca vira aquele tipo de coisa voadora.  
Era muito pequeno para ser uma borboleta.E alguma coisa chamara sua atenção.  
Viu a coisinha voar para dentro do bosque.Ela correu atrás.  
Não havia nenhum sinal dela, mas Yanan sentiu que alguma coisa estava atras dela.  
-Olá.  
-Cavaleiro Negro!  
E os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:  
-O que você está fazendo aqui?  
Os dois sorriram.  
-Que pergunta a minha.- disse Yanan -Provavelmente você deve ter sentido alguma presença da Carta Sakura.  
-Sim, e provavelmente você também.  
-Mais ou menos.Só vi uma coisa estranha...mas perdi de vista.O que você viu?  
-Na verdade não vi nada.Apenas senti algo diferente vindo por aqui.Mas acho que estava enganado.  
Ele já estava se afastando.  
-Ca-ca...Espere!  
Ele parou e olhou-a.  
-Eu,eu...- ela respirou fundo -Poderíamos nos ver nesse fim de semana?  
-Nesse fim de semana?  
-É que tenho uma coisa...tenho uma coisa para te falar...er...  
Yanan estava vermelha beterraba e o Cavaleiro Negro sabia o quanto aquele convite era difícil para ela.  
"Tenho que dar um basta nisso." Pensou Timu "Ela está apaixonada por uma coisa que não existe."  
Mas ele se viu respondendo:  
-Podemos nos encontrar no domingo,no parque do rei Pingüim.  
Yanan teve que se conter para não pular e fazer um escândalo.  
-Sério?Que bom!Obrigada,Cavaleiro Negro!  
-Bem,então vou indo.  
-Que horas?  
-As duas.  
E ele se foi.  
Yanan chegou em casa praticamente nas nuvens.  
-Yanan,você comprou os legumes?- perguntou Yukito.  
-Hã?Ah,os legumes.  
-Cheguei.- Timu estava entrando.  
-Timu,vai comprar legumes.- Yanan deu dinheiro a ele.  
-Legumes?Não é você que devia ter comprado?  
-Larilá-lá...- Yanan subia as escadas cantarolando como se estivesse no mundo da lua.  
Timu olhou para o dinheiro.Teria ele feito uma grande besteira?

-Ai,Kero estou tão feliz!  
-Yanan,deixa esse encontro pra lá.Quero saber mais sobre aquele mosquitinho.  
-Hã?Que mosquitinho?  
-Yanan,vê se acorda! A sua prioridade é capturar as Cartas!  
-Eu sei,eu sei.Ai,Kero, será que ele vai gostar do ursinho?  
Kero deu um tapa na própria testa.

O domingo custou a chegar mas finalmente chegou.  
Yanan desceu as escadas fazendo um enorme barulho.  
-Tio,Timu,preciso de ajuda!  
-O que foi?- perguntou Yukito preocupado.  
-Qual das duas roupas é melhor?O jeans com a blusinha ou o vestidinho?  
-Você fica bonita com qualquer uma.- respondeu o tio.  
-Ai,tio,assim você não tá me ajudando.Timu,e você?  
-Bota qualquer coisa.- disse ele sem ao menos olhar.  
-Mas como você é estraga-prazer viu?Querem saber,não vou por nenhum dos dois.  
E subiu novamente.  
-Que empolgação é essa?- perguntou Yukito -Me parece que ela vai ter um encontro muito especial.  
Timu nada respondeu.  
-Timu,você está preocupado com alguma coisa?  
-Eu gostaria de saber uma coisa...  
-Fale.- o tio sentou na frente dele.  
-O que...o que se deve fazer quando uma pessoa se apaixona por uma coisa que não existe?  
Yukito pareceu refletir brevemente antes de responder:  
-Não importa quanto a fantasia pareça ser bom.Uma pessoa só conseguirá ser feliz quando souber encarar a realidade.  
Com isso,Timu conseguiu a resposta que queria.O tio estava certo.Aquela farsa tinha que chegar a um fim.  
-Tio...  
-Fale,Timu.  
-E o que se deve fazer quando uma pessoa se apaixona por uma pessoa proibida?  
-Pessoa...proibida?  
-Nada,tio.Esquece.Tenho umas lições que preciso terminar,com licença.  
E ele subiu correndo.

-Yanan,você não disse que o seu encontro é as duas?- perguntou Kero.  
-É,sim.  
-Pois então anda logo!Já está quase na hora.  
-Espera...Eu tô bem?  
-Tá linda.  
-Ah,não zoa!Tô bem mesmo?  
-Tô dizendo que sim!E lembre-se,você não está indo só pra ficar babando.Descubra quem é esse moleque e sua relação com as Cartas Sakura.  
-Ok.Tchau Kero!  
Kero observou Yanan indo saltitando que nem um coelhinho.  
-Essa menina...está quase chegando a hora e ela fica nessas baboseiras...

Todo o clima do parque parecia especial aquele dia.Yanan consultou o relógio.Faltavam cindo minutos para o horário combinado.Segurou o presente com força.Será que ele gostaria do ursinho?A orelha esquerda estava um pouco frouxa,mas também isso emanava um certo charme no bichinho.Não via a hora de vê-lo.

Timu saiu da biblioteca,desanimado.Fora o dia mais difícil para ele,mas no final das contas conseguira fazer passar as horas.Olhou para o relógio.Eram cinco horas.  
Com certo receio,foi até o parque.Ficou aliviado quando viu que Yanan não estava mais lá.  
Cabisbaixo,chegou em casa.  
-Chegou tarde,Timu.- comentou Yukito.  
-A Yanan tá aí?  
-Tá sim.  
-Que...que horas ela chegou?  
-Não sei...acho que há uma hora mais ou menos.  
"Ela ficou me esperando por duas horas."  
Timu não conseguia se sentir pior.Se sentia como um lixo.  
-Ela...tá bem?  
-Veja você mesmo.  
Timu olhou para a cozinha e viu Yanan toda sorridente.  
-Olha o lanchinho que eu preparei?- ela sorriu -Torta de morango!  
-Hum... parece delicioso.- comentou Yukito -Podemos comer?  
-Claro que sim!- ela deu um pedaço para cada um.  
-Está muito bom.- disse o tio.  
-E você,Timu?O que achou?  
-E-está bom.  
-Legal!- vibrou Yanan -Da próxima vez prepararei um mousse de morango.  
Timu ficou observando Yanan.Ela parecia estar muito bem.  
-Yanan...- Timu não conseguiu resistir e perguntou -E o seu encontro?  
-Foi legal.Eu e o meu amigo passeamos pelo parque e tomamos um sorvete.  
Timu ficou um longo tempo em silêncio antes de comentar:  
-Que bom.

Timu não estava conseguindo dormir.Sentia-se estranhamente triste.Levantou-se e foi até o jardim para sentir o ar fresco da noite.  
Ficou surpreso ao deparar com Yanan sentada no jardim.  
-Yanan?O que tá fazendo aquí?  
-Nada demais.Só vim ver as estrelas.E você?  
-Eu...não estava conseguindo dormir.  
-É?Então vamos contar quantas estrelas tem no céu?  
Ele sorriu.  
-Tá bem.  
Os dois ficaram um longo tempo olhando para o céu,mas nenhum dos dois estava contando.  
-Timu.  
-O que foi?  
-Eu...menti.  
Timu olhou-a e seu coração quase quebrou ao ver que ela estava chorando.  
-O menino que eu gosto...ele não apareceu.Lembra o ursinho que eu estava fazendo?  
-Lembro.  
-Pois é,estava fazendo para ele.Ia dar para ele hoje.- ela limpou as lágrimas com a manga da camisola -Ah,nem te contei quem é ele,né?Sabe aquele garoto mascarado que apareceu no teatro?  
-Sei.  
-Era ele.Eu o chamava de Cavaleiro Negro.- de repente Yanan olhou para ele bem nos olhos -Vou te contar umas coisas bem estranhas,mas você promete não rir?  
-Prometo.  
-Tudo começou quando abri um livro mágico que papai me deu...  
E assim Yanan ficou horas e horas contando todas as aventuras que Timu já sabia.Mas ouvindo dos lábios de Yanan,parecia ainda mais emocionante.  
-Você acredita em tudo que te contei?- perguntou Yanan.  
-Acredito sim.Na verdade,eu sabia da existência das Cartas Sakura,mas nunca imaginei que a minha própria irmã se tornasse numa card captor.Estou muito orgulhoso de você.  
-Sério?  
-Claro.E pode apostar que você trancará todas as Cartas logo logo.  
-Obrigada por ter acreditado em mim,e...por ter me ouvido.Você é o melhor irmão do mundo.  
Ela abraçou ele.Timu ficou muito vermelho,mas ao mesmo tempo,sentiu um grande prazer por ter a sua garota nos braços.  
"É, ela é minha até encontrar o grande amor da vida dela." Pensou ele tristemente "Até lá ela será de minha responsabilidade."  
-Bom,agora vou dormir.- disse Yanan -Você também.  
-Sim.Mas você está bem?  
-Vou ficar bem.Não é a primeira vez que levo um fora.  
-Tenho certeza...que o Cavaleiro Negro teve um bom motivo de ter furado com você.  
-É bom mesmo,pois do contrário vou dar uns petelecos nele!  
Timu sorriu.

Quando Yanan chegou a escola,deparou com Layla sentada sozinha no pátio.  
-Bom dia Layla!  
-Bom dia...  
-Mas o que você tá segurando?  
-Hã...nada...  
Era um pacote de manual de fazer ursinho de pelúcia.  
Yanan ficou um longo tempo olhando para o pacote.Lembrou-se do prazer que sentia a cada fez que lia aquele manual para fazer o ursinho para o Cavaleiro Negro.  
-Yanan,você está bem?  
-Ah,estou.Você comprou para dar pro Batavo?  
-Fala mais baixo!  
-Ai,desculpa.  
Layla suspirou.  
-Sei lá,comprei do nada mesmo...  
-Que nada!Você comprou para dar para ele.  
-Não sei mais o que fazer.Eu, líder do clube das amazonas apaixonada! É o fim da picada!  
-Layla, não importa o que os outros falem.O que importa é o que você sente,e aconselho que você deve seguir o que seu coração mandar.Até concordo quando você diz que os homens não prestam mas sempre existem exceções, você não acha?  
Elas viram o Batavo passar e Yanan aproveitou a ocasião.  
-Nossa,de que marca é esse chocolate,Layla?- falou Yanan bem alto.  
Batavo olhou para as duas.Layla estava começando a ficar vermelha.  
-Você quer um chocolate,Batavo?- perguntou Yanan inocentemente.  
-O que é isso? - ele estava olhando para a caixa de manual.  
-Um manual.  
-Você vai dar um ursinho para alguém?  
-Bem...- Layla gaguejou -Não sei...  
-Você está apaixonada?  
-Hã?Bem...  
-Ah meu Deus...- Batavo bateu a mão na testa -Yanan,será que você não consegue enxergar as coisas?  
-O quê?- indagou Yanan .  
-Não vê que a Layla anda estranha ultimamente?E ela que odeia todos os seres de sexo masculino apaixonada assim do nada.Você não acha estranho!  
-Eu...  
-Está na cara que ela está sobre efeito de uma Carta!  
-Do que você...!  
De repente Yanan se lembrou do casal que brigara há alguns dias atrás.O mosquitinho!  
-Há alguns dias vi um bichinho voador que soltava uma espécie de pólen.A mulher que cheirou o pólen, do nada ficou dócil com o namorado que estava brigando.  
-Um bichinho?Isso pode não ser nada...  
-Espere!- Layla se levantou -É,eu me lembro.É uma espécie mosquito que solta pólen.Lembro porque nunca tinha visto aquele tipo na minha vida.Foi aí que me apaixonei pelo Batavo.  
-Você estava apaixonada por mim!  
Layla ficou ainda mais vermelha.  
-N-não,que-quero dizer...não exatamente,porque...  
-Tudo bem,a pessoa é o de menos porque você está sobre o efeito da Carta do Amor.  
-Carta do Amor?- perguntaram as duas.  
-É a única Carta criada pela própria Sakura.Ela faz com que as pessoas se apaixonem,pra variar.  
-E como podemos trancá-la?  
Bom,não vai ser nada fácil.- disse Kero muito sério.  
Batavo,Layla,Timu e Yanan olhavam para Kero apreensivo.  
-Qual Carta que devo usar para capturá-la?- perguntou Yanan.  
-Nenhuma.  
Uma gota escorreu em todo mundo.  
-Então como posso trancá-la?  
-É que a Carta em questão é de sentimento.Só um sentimento muito forte vai poder trancá-la.  
-Como assim?- perguntou Layla.  
-Simples.- respondeu Batavo -Só um sentimento de amor muito forte será capaz de capturar a Carta.  
-Isso mesmo.- Kero olhou para Batavo admirado.  
-Um sentimento de amor?- Yanan refletiu -Será que um de nós tem esse grande sentimento dentro de nós?  
-Temos que arriscar.- disse Kero -Se o amor dessa pessoa não for forte o suficiente acontecerá a mesma coisa que aconteceu a Layla.Será subjugada pela Carta e se apaixonar perdidamente por qualquer um.  
-Viu como é importante a gente amar alguém?- alfinetou Yanan para Layla.  
Layla se ruborizou,envergonhada.  
-Ei,estou sentindo uma presença.- disse Timu.  
-Onde?  
-Ali!  
Viram um mosquitinho muito exótico voando.  
Todos sairam correndo atrás da "coisa" voadora.  
-Como você conseguiu sentir a presença da Carta?- perguntou Kero enquanto corria(voava).  
-Não sei.- respondeu Timu rapidamente.  
Kero olhou para ele desconfiado.Se bem que ele era filho da reencarnação do grande mago Clow,mas mesmo assim aquele garoto tinha algo de muito misterioso.  
-CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DAS ESTRELAS, MOSTRE OS SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA-OS A VALENTE YANAN  
QUE ACEITOU ESTA MISSÃO. LIBERTE-SE!  
-FOGO!  
Com isso,cercou o bichinho.  
-E agora?  
-Tente pegá-la,Yanan!  
-Assim,com as mãos?  
-É!  
Yanan tentou se aproximar,mas de repente foi invadida por uma enooooorme tristeza.Não conseguia parar de pensar no Cavaleiro Negro.  
-O Cavaleiro Negro...ele não apareceu...  
-Yanan,pense nisso depois.- disse Kero impaciente -Agora vá pegar aquela coisa!  
-Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele...- disse ela triste -Eu não consigo...  
-Já era.- disse Batavo -Yanan já está subjugada à Carta.  
-Alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa! - gritou Kero -Do contrário vocês duas ficarão com esse sentimento depressivo e fora de controle pelo resto de suas vidas!  
Timu olhou para Yanan que chorava.  
Lembrou-se de quando ela o defendera nas brigas quando era pequeno.Lembrou-se da vez em que ela segurara na sua mão e dissera que ele era o melhor goleiro do mundo apesar de ter frangado todas as bolas.Lembrou-se de todos os momentos bonitos que haviam passados juntos.  
"Tenho que livrá-la desse sentimento.Cavaleiro Negro não existe mais."  
E decidido, caminhou até o bichinho.  
-Ei!Espere!- chamou Kero -Ficou louco?Você pode ser subjugado pela Carta do Amor!  
Timu chegou bem perto do tinha previsto,ela soltou o pólen nele.Timu parou por um momento,parecendo estar enfeitiçado.  
-Ah,não!- Kero se lamentou -Agora é mais um que tá apaixonado por não sei quem!  
Mas de repente,ele estendeu a mão e pegou o bichinho.  
-Olha!Ele pegou!Ele pegou!- gritou Kero.  
Yanan e Layla simplesmente pareciam ter acordado aquela hora.  
Timu olhou para Yanan.  
-Yanan,tranque-a!  
Yanan pegou o báculo.  
-VOLTE A FORME HUMILDE QUE MERECE! CARTA SAKURA!  
E a Carta foi trancada.  
-Iupi!Conseguimos!- vibrou Layla.  
-Muito bem,garoto.- elogiou Kero -Não é qualquer amor que consegue superar o poder da Carta do Amor.  
-Quem é que você ama?- perguntou Yanan.  
Timu ficou vermelho e nada falou.  
-Eu...não sabia que você já tinha alguém especial no seu coração.- Yanan sorriu -Estou surpresa.  
-Essa pessoa não deve estar tão longe.- disse Batavo sabiamente.  
Ninguém entendeu o que ele queria dizer aquilo,apenas Timu o olhou calado.Nesse momento Layla olhou para o Batavo. Aquele sentimento devastador havia passado realmente,mas não é que uma certa quedinha continuava?  
Nessa hora,uma forte luz começou a emanar de Kero.  
-Mas o que...?  
Um par de asas enorme cobriu-o por inteiro.Quando a asa se abriu,não encontraram o Kero de sempre mas um enorme tigre.  
-Quem é você?Cadê o Kero?- perguntou Yanan.  
-Sou eu Yanan,mas na minha forma original.  
-Forma original?  
-Isso mesmo.Creio que...você conseguiu trancar todas as Cartas Sakura.  
-Ai que emoção!Gente,eu consegui!  
-Ainda não está na hora de comemorar.- disse alguém.  
Yanan não conseguiu acreditar no que viu.  
-Papai!  
Eriol,Tomoyo e Yukito se aproximaram dela.  
-Para você mostrar que você merece ser a verdadeira mestra das Cartas,terá de cumprir o Juízo Final.- disse Eriol.  
-Juizo Final?O que...o que é isso?  
-Você terá de enfrentar o guardião representante da lua:Yue.  
-E...por acaso o senhor é Yue?  
De repente,um par de asas cobriu Yukito.E quando as asas se abriram,ela viu uma outra pessoa completamente diferente,cabelos azuis longos e roupa esquisita.  
-Eu sou o Yue.- não tinha nada de meigo como no tio Yukito -E declaro que chegou a hora do seu Juizo Final.

_**Gente, finalmente as aventuras estão chegando ao fim.Para todos aqueles que acompanharam e curtiram os fics, não percam o ultimo capitulo!**_


	13. Juizo Final

O JUÍZO FINAL

-Eu sou o Yue.- não tinha nada de meigo como no tio Yukito –E declaro que chegou a hora do seu Juizo Final.

-Mas...

-Escute minha querida.- Eriol pegou os braços da Yanan –Terá de vencer Yue,pois só assim você poderá ser a verdadeira mestra das Cartas.

-Mas eu não quero ser mestra de ninguém,papai.

-Infelizmente é o seu destino.Senão,uma grande desgraça cairá sobre a Terra.

-Uma grande desgraça?

-Sim.Sabe aquele sentimento especial que sentimos pelas pessoas que amamos?Ela será esquecida.Não haverá mais amor.

-Oh,não!

-Por isso,você tem que se tornar na nova dona das Cartas.Entende o que estou querendo dizer,filha?

-Sim,papai.Eu vou tentar.

Yanan olhou para Yue com um olhar feroz.

-Não vou deixar que você faça cair essa grande desgraça sobre a Terra!

-Espero que você se responsabilize do que você tá falando.

Com uma mão,Yue atirou raios na direção da Yanan.

-CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA ESTRELA,MOSTRE OS SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE NÓS E OFEREÇA-OS A VALENTE YANAN

QUE ACEITOU ESTA MISSÃO!LIBERTE-SE! – ela tirou uma carta -ESCUDO!

Mesmo com a força da Carta,Yanan foi atirada para longe.E depois foi atirada de novo,e de novo.

Quando ela se levantou,tonta pelos ataques poderosos,viu que estava diante da Torre de Tóquio.E lá estava a pessoa que sempre aparecera em seus sonhos:Yue.

-É ele...Mas você não é o meu tio?

-Eu sou o guardião das Cartas,representante da lua.E assim como Kerberus,esta é a minha verdadeira forma.- ele estendeu uma mão onde começou a se formar cristais florescentes –Vamos,Yanan,mostre o que você sabe.

"Muito bem!" pensou Yanan decidida.

-VENTO!

Nada fez efeito no Yue.

Nisso,ele lançou os cristais,fazendo Yanan se machucar seriamente.

-Céus!- Tomoyo tapou o rosto com as mãos.

-Que ser poderoso!- exclamou Layla.

Yanan se levantou com valentia e tentou pegar uma carta,mas foi atacada pelos golpes fatais de Yue.Ela caiu no chão com tudo.

Timu avançou pra frente,mas foi detido por Eriol.

-Não cabe a você ajudá-la,filho.

-Mas papai,ela...

-Ela terá que enfrentar o juizo final sozinha.Do contrário todo o trabalho dela terá sido em vão.

Timu cerrou os punhos,aflito.

-Você é fraca demais.- declarou Yue –Me espanta o fato de ter juntado todas as Cartas com esse poder ridículo.

Yanan conseguiu se levantar com pernas bambas.

-Você...é forte demais!Ninguém pode vencer você!

-Antes eu também pensava assim,mas já fui derrotado.

-Quem conseguiu te vencer!

-Sakura.

-Sakura!Como...como ela conseguiu?

-Por quê? Vai tentar usar o método dela para me vencer?Você não chega nem aos pés dos poderes dela,garota.

Com muita fúria,Yanan pegou uma Carta.

-Imobilize os poderes desse ser poderoso.Gelo!

-Que tolice. – bufou Yue.

Com uma mão,ele fez com que o efeito da Carta do Gelo voltasse contra ela.No mesmo instante,Yanan ficou totalmente presa num bloco de gelo.

"Não...Não consigo me mexer!Não consigo nem respirar!" pensou Yanan

Nesse instante todas as Cartas Sakura voaram para as mãos do Yue.

"Minhas Cartas!" Yanan começou a chorar "As Cartas que capturei com Cavaleiro Negro!Vou perder todas elas."

-Infelizmente,você é fraca demais para liderar as Cartas.- disse Yue.

"Eu não posso fracassar...Não posso..."

Yue olhou para e menina congelada a sua frente.A sua coragem,o seu sorriso,a sua fúria...era tão parecida com ela.Mas tinha de ser objetivo.As Cartas precisavam pertencer a uma pessoa que merecesse.

-Vejo que ainda não desistiu.- Yue pegou uma Carta –Essa é ultima chance que te darei para que possa me vencer.

Yue fechou os olhos e Yanan viu uma luz emanar dele.De repente ela ouviu a voz dele sem conseguir mais enxergá-lo.

-ESTÁ NA HORA DE VOCÊ SABER...

Era a mesma voz do sonho!Era a mesma frase que sonhava todas as vezes que dormia!

-ESTÁ NA HORA DE VOCÊ SABER...QUEM VOCÊ REALMENTE É.

Ela viu uma enorme luz emanar dele e ficou cega por alguns segundos.

De repente,viu que estava num hospital.

Havia um homem sentado a sua frente.Parecia muito preocupado com alguma coisa.Ela se aproximou dele,mas parecia que ele não a enxergava.

-Oi.- cumprimentou Yanan.

Mas ele realmente não conseguia vê-la ou ouví-la.

Ela estava a ponto de fazer uma outra pergunta quando viu que um casal com bebê e dois homens entrarem correndo.

Instântaneamente,ela reconheceu seus pais e tio Yukito.

-Mamãe?Papai?Tio Yukito?

Mas eles conversavam entre eles como se ela não existisse.

-E aí Shaoran?- perguntou Yukito.

Ele abanou a cabeça desanimado.

"Shaoran!Céus,estou no passado!" pensou Yanan.

-Ô,seu moleque,por que não nos avisou que Sakura estava mal?- perguntou Touya irado.

Shaoran nem se deu ao trabalho de responder e passou a mão no cabelo,aflito.

-Não é hora de ficarmos brigando entre a gente.- disse Tomoyo –Imagino o quanto Sakura esteja sofrendo a essa hora.

-Mas você também deu a luz ao seu filho há pouco tempo.Devia estar em casa descansando.- disse Yukito.

-Tomoyo insistiu que queria vir ver Sakura.- disse Eriol.

-Que menino bonito.- sorriu Yukito –O menino já sabe sorrir.

-Timu é rápido.- informou Tomoyo.

"Ué,por que mamãe só trouxe Timu e me deixou em casa?" pensou Yanan.

Um médico ia passando,e Shaoran agarrou o médico.

-A minha está minha esposa?

-Não sei do que está falando...

Shaoran fazia um esforço enorme para falar de um modo mais calmo.

-Sakura Kinomoto está em trabalho de parto, e gostaria de saber...

-Desculpe,mas vão ter que esperar.E não sou o médico responsável pela sua esposa.

-Ai,que mico.- disse Tomoyo –Shaoran,sente-se aqui e tente ficar calmo.

-Não consigo!Se algo sair errado,eu...

-Não se preocupe.- disse Eriol dando um tapinha nas costas –Vai dar tudo certo.

-Agora entendo por o que você passou quando Tomoyo estava lá dentro.

Eriol sorriu.

Um médico saiu de uma porta e perguntou:

-Quem é responsável pela Sakura Kinomoto?

-Eu!- Shaoran berrou bem alto (segundo mico!)

-Meus parabéns.Sua esposa acaba de dar a luz a uma linda menina.

Shaoran parecia meio abobalhado.

-Uma menina!- Tomoyo foi a primeira a conseguir falar –Deve ser linda!

-Uma menina!- exclamou Yukito –Agora você é um tio, Touya!

Touya estava com um sorriso enorme de alívio.

-Posso vê-la?- perguntou Shaoran.

-Sim,mas recomendo que vá sozinho.Não foi um parto tão fácil.

Shaoran começou a entrar apressadamente,e sem pensar,Yanan foi atrás dele,pois ninguém a enxergava mesmo.

Quando Shaoran abriu a porta,lá estava Sakura, deitada com o bebê nos braços.Estava pálida e fraca,mas com um lindo sorriso.

-Shaoran.

-Querida,você está bem?

-Estou.Venha e dê um abraço de boas vindas para sua filhinha.

-Não sei se devo...É tão pequenininha.Tenho medo de quebrá-la.

-Deixe de ser bobo.Vamos,venha.

Com muita cautela,Shaoran pegou-a com todo o cuidado,como se ela fosse feita de vidro.Ele olhou-a com carinho e seus olhos começaram a se lacrimejar.

-Sakura...ela é tão bonita.Não sei como falar...

-Nem precisa.Yanan sentirá o seu amor mesmo que não fale.

-Yanan?

-Sim,lembra que te disse que achava esse nome lindo de um livro que li?

-Lembro.Realmente fica muito bem nela.

Yanan ficou pálida de choque.O que aquilo queria dizer?O que significava?

-Vou comprar um balanço pra ela.- disse Shaoran –E quando crescer mais um pouco comprarei um lindo cachorrinho.E nada de sair depois das seis até completar 18 anos.

-Ai,Shaoran...

-E vamos dar um irmãozinho a ela.

-Claro.

-Vai crescer,aprender muita coisa,e se casar com a pessoa que a amará mais do que tudo.Então estaremos bem velhinhos,e deixaremos seguir a vida dela sozinha.

-Sozinha? O que vamos fazer então?

-Vamos viajar.Só nós dois.

-Ô,querido,que imaginação.

Diante daquela cena bonita,Yanan se sentiu estranhamente triste.Muito triste.

-Nós a amamos muito.- disse Sakura olhando para o bebê com carinho.

De repente,Sakura olhou diretamente para Yanan.Será que ela conseguia enxergá-la!

-Aconteça o que acontecer,dará tudo certo.- disse-lhe Sakura sorrindo.

Uma enorme luz emanou outra vez e tudo começou a fazer sentido de uma vez.Ela era filha de Sakura.ELA ERA FILHA DA ANTIGA MESTRA DAS CARTAS.

Aquelas Cartas tinham sido capturados pelos seus pais com muito esforço e ela não podia deixar que as tirassem dela daquele jeito.E ELA era filha de Sakura e Shaoran!

"Dará tudo certo." A voz de Sakura ecoou de novo.

"Mamãe...Papai..." lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto.

Yue percebeu que algo estava ocorrendo.Tinha de admitir.Ficou chocado quando uma enorme luz envolveu o bloco de gelo,e num minuto tudo estava despedaçado.

-Vou lutar pelas Cartas que minha mãe lutou para possuir.Não vou desistir!- gritou Yanan.

Com uma mão,Yanan conseguiu puxar pelo ar todas as Cartas de uma vez.

-Nossa!- até Kero se assustou.

-DISPARO!- atacou Yanan.

O disparo acertou Yue em cheio,fazendo-o cair para trás.

Após ter atacado com toda sua força,Yanan foi atrás dele correndo.

-Ei,você está bem?

-Por que está se preocupando comigo?Estamos numa batalha.É boba por acaso?

-Não posso fracassar,mas também não posso machucá-lo.Porque em qualquer forma que você esteja,você é o meu tio Yukito.

Yue ficou um bom tempo olhando-a.Sakura também havia sido gentil com ele,mesmo depois de derrotado.Entendera sua fidelidade que dedicava ao Mago Clow e lhe oferecera sua amizade.

Sem pensar,Yue sorriu.Tinha que admitir.No fundo,desejara arduamente que Yanan se tornasse sua mestra.Desejara mais do que tudo que ele a vencesse com dignidade.

E ela conseguira.

O orgulho que ele sentia era indescritível.

-O juízo final terminou.Declaro que Yanan é a nova Dona das Cartas Sakura.

-Obrigada,Yue.

-Não precisa me agradecer.Você apenas provou ser digna de ser a mestra.

-Não pelas Cartas.Mas...pelo que me mostrou.- ela fez uma pausa –Obrigada por ter me feito enxergar quem realmente sou.

Yue ficou calado.

-Parabéns,Yanan.

Yanan se virou e deparou com Eriol,Tomoyo,Timu,Batavo,Layla e Kero.

-Sakura e Shaoran ...são os meus verdadeiros pais,não são?- perguntou Yanan com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Isso mesmo.- respondeu Eriol

-Por que nunca me contaram?

-Digamos que tudo tinha a sua hora.

-Mas a amamos como se fosse nossa filha.- disse Tomoyo,também chorando –E agradeceria se você também nos aceitasse.

Yanan correu para os braços dos pais.

-Eu amo vocês.Para mim,vocês sempre serão meus pais.

Um pouco longe daquela cena comovente,Kerberus chegou no Yue.

-Você a ajudou não é mesmo?- afirmou kerberus –Usou a Carta do Retorno.

-Sim.Mas quem despertou o poder de dentro dela foi ela.

-Sei...mas o Yue que conhecia antigamente nunca teria feito isso.Você mudou.

Yue ficou calado.

-Sei que você não é de demonstrar sentimentos.Mas algo me diz...que você fez isso por Sakura.

Yue olhou para Yanan que abraçava todo mundo.Era tão parecida...Sempre sentira uma veneração pelo Mago Clow,mas Sakura conseguira lhe despertar sentimentos mais humanos.Yue nunca conseguiria esquecê-la.A sua saudade seria eterna.

A professora entrou na sala e começou a arrumar umas papeladas.Todos fizeram silêncio.

-Bom,crianças,tenho uma notícia triste para dar a vocês.

Todos ficaram atentos.

-A nossa colega,Yanan Hiragisawa partirá para Hong Kong na semana que vem.Todos nós sentiremos muitas saudades.

Todos começaram a cochichar.

Na hora do recreio,todos rodearam Yanan.

-Ô,Yanan,por que você vai pra lá?- perguntou Osora.

-Por que é a terra dos meus ancestrais.E tenho umas coisas para aprender lá.

-Que pena...- lamentou Sayaka.

Timu olhava Yanan de longe.Logo depois,entrou na sala sozinho.

Mais tarde,Layla,Batavo e Yanan conseguiram ficar sozinhos.

-Filha da Sakura,quem diria...- murmurou Batavo.

-Tem certeza de que quer ir pra lá?- perguntou Layla.

-Tenho.Quero conhecer a dinastia que pertence ao meu pai que ainda não conheço.

-Vamos sentir saudades.

-Eu também.

Em casa,Yanan estava arrumando suas coisas.Eriol e Tomoyo também estavam na casa do Yukito para ver Yanan partir naquele dia.

-Yanan,você não precisa ir sozinha.- disse Kero.

-Mas eu quero ir.Quero receber o treinamento que meu pai teve.E quero saber tudo sobre a minha família.- ela fez uma pausa –Na verdade...

-Pode falar.

-Estou muito confusa com tudo isso.Amo meus pais,mas existe uma parte da minha vida que eu não conhecia.Preciso de um tempo para mim mesma.

-Entendo.Quanto tempo vai ficar lá?

-O treinamento dura 5 anos.

-Tudo isso!

-É.Vê se não apronta enquanto eu estiver fora,tá Kero!

Enquanto arrumava as coisas,ela deixou cair uma coisa.Quando viu,percebeu que era o ursinho de pelúcia que fizera para o Cavaleiro Negro.Yanan pegou-o e ficou olhando para ele.Nunca mais o encontraria de novo.Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos seus olhos.

-Está pensando naquele menino-carnaval?- perguntou Kero.

-É.- ela enxugou as lágrimas com as mangas –Mas estou bem.

-Mesmo?

-Claro.Acho melhor não levar esse ursinho.E...Ah!Vou deixar no quarto do Timu.

Yanan bateu na porta,mas ninguém respondeu.Abriu a porta e viu que não havia ninguém.Ultimamente Timu não falava muito com ela.Imaginava que ele estaria até aliviado por estar livre de uma peste que nem ela e não via a hora de ela ir embora.

O armário do Timu estava todo desarrumado.Normalmente,Yanan nem teria ligado,mas naquele dia ela resolveu arrumar as coisas dele.Apesar de viverem brigando,sentiria saudades dele.Na verdade ele sempre fora seu melhor amigo.

Enquanto arrumava,percebeu que havia uma trouxa meio escondida no fundo.Curiosa, pegou a trouxa.Timu não era de pôr roupas numa trouxa e esconder no fundo do armário.Quando abriu,viu uma fantasia preta com capa e máscara.

Ficou olhando aquilo por um bom tempo.Era a fantasia do Cavaleiro Negro!Mas o que aquilo estava fazendo ali?

Nesse momento,ouviu um barulho do corredor.Muito rapidamente,Yanan jogou a trouxa no fundo e fechou o armário com tudo.

Quando Timu entrou,Yanan se virou para ele assustada.

-O que foi?- perguntou Timu –Até parece que nunca me viu.

Ela continuou olhando-o com cara de espanto.

-Que é,Yanan?Tem algo no meu rosto?

-Hã?

-Perguntei se tem algo no meu rosto.Por que tá me olhando assim?

-Ah...nada.

-Você tava arrumando o meu armário?

-Não...eu vou para o meu quarto.

Yanan estava tão afobada que não viu a mesinha embaixo e tropeçou nela.Estava caindo feio no chão,mas Timu a amparou rapidamente.

Ela estava amparada nos braços dele,e sem saber porquê,seu coração começou a bater muito fortemente.Sentia dificuldades até de respirar.

-Você está bem?- perguntou ele.

-Sim...

Timu olhou para o chão e viu que havia um ursinho caído.Os dois se entreolharam.

-Timu...era você esse tempo todo não é?

Timu ficou quieto apenas a olhando.

-O Cavaleiro Negro...é você.

Com muita calma,Timu pegou o ursinho do chão.

-É muito bonito esse seu ursinho.Uma verdadeira obra de arte.Posso ficar com ela?

Yanan estava com as lágrimas nos olhos e sorriu.

-Claro.

-Eu...sempre soube que você não era minha irmã de verdade.Quando eu era fraco,você sempre me defendia.Quis me tornar mais forte para te proteger contra tudo.Por enquanto,é tudo que posso dizer.

Ela assentiu.

-Está com raiva de mim?- perguntou Timu.

Ela abanou a cabeça dizendo que não.

-Eu só gostaria que você soubesse...que você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra mim.

Yanan sorriu sem conseguir dizer uma palavra.Tudo que conseguia fazer era chorar.

-Tome cuidado.- ele sorriu –E saiba...que estarei esperando por você.Sempre.

Ela sorriu daquele jeitinho que Timu tanto amava e murmurou:

-Eu também quero que saiba que voltarei para você.

FIM


End file.
